Green Looks Good On You
by unicyclehippo
Summary: AU After Emma and Mary Margaret return from Fairy Tale Land. Emma notices that Regina isn't in the diner and goes to the mansion to collect her when she discovers Henry didn't invite his mom. She'll be having words with that boy. Regina is having issues after absorbing that nasty death spell. She might need a little help from her Saviour. Cora is insane. SwanQueen at some point.
1. Chapter 1

**Green Looks Good On You: Chapter One**

**I don't own Once Upon A Time**

**Premise: What if Emma had noticed that Regina hadn't joined them at the diner after they returned from Fairy Tale Land? What if she had gone to find her? What if Cora had the same idea?**

**Please enjoy.**

It was heaven to have Henry smile at him like that. It had been _so_ long. She stroked his cheek gently, flushed from his pride in her, and hugged him to her tightly. She never wanted to let him go.

"Hey kid, you hungry?" Henry pulled away from Regina – reluctantly, but he still did. Regina's fingers cramped a little, twitching, hoping that his will still be in hers. But the space where his hand should be was achingly empty. She looked up; her reflexes were muted from the exhaustion of the day but she saw exactly why Henry was no longer with her. Emma wrapped him in a headlock and, grinning at the other woman, had tugged her son away. She had grinned – _mocking_ her. Reinforcing exactly what it was she could never have. Regina just watched them leave.

"Congratulations," Gold, Rumple, whatever he wanted to call himself, said. "You've reunited mother and son. Maybe one day they'll even invite you to dinner."

She didn't bother to hide her tears because, really, what was the point? Emma had everything. Loving parents, loving son – _her_ son – and loving friends. And what did she have? Certainly not love. No, not that. Just a burning in her lungs and her skin from where the green dust had settled. Itching. Demanding to be used.

She turned away. What was the point of hiding her tears? Well. That was easy. She still had a modicum of pride. She wouldn't break down in front of _Rumple_.

"Excuse me," she heard herself saying. "I have important matters to deal with at home." The excuse was pitiful but she used it anyway. She drew her coat tight around her waist and inclined her head very slightly to the man. "Good evening." She strode past him, shoulders back, chin high, every inch the queen she had once been. He didn't move to stop her. For that she was grateful because the moment she stepped from his store and saw the backs of the happy group, boisterous on their way to their victory dinner, the tears came in earnest and it was all she could do to force herself into her car and drive back to the mansion.

The tears were dropping fast by the time she pulled into her driveway, heavy fat droplets from her nose and chin. She brushed them brusquely from her cheeks, furious. _What_ was wrong with her? She had better control over her emotions than this. She brought her hand up again to wipe the tears away but stopped. Her hand. She brought it closer, closer to her face, and her eyes widened. Just beneath her skin she could see the power, the green and very unnatural power, crackling away. And, though she usually despised the use of crass words or expletives, she thought one might do very well in this instance.

"Fuck." She leant heavily against the marble pillar of her entranceway and stared at her hand.

Across town, at Granny's, Emma was frowning into a cup of cocoa. The drink was just what she thought she needed after, well, after the adventure she'd had. Sugar, warmth, chocolate. What wasn't to like? But next to her, Henry was beaming and interrogating her for details and she really didn't want to tell him about anything. What could she tell him? That she'd been useless? That she had unwittingly brought ogres down on top of them and her mom had rescued her more times than she could count? That her dependable gun had failed her? _Again_. Or perhaps more gruesome details that no ten-year-old boy should hear – that she had handcuffed a man and left him to the mercy of a giant; that Aurora's heart had been taken and she had been under the control of their enemy; that Cora's _hand_ had been in her _chest_ and…tugged.

Emma found her right hand came up to her chest at that thought and pressed hard against the spot, waiting for the reassuring thump. When it came, she relaxed just a fraction.

"Mom?" Emma started, twisting her neck to look for Regina. She hadn't come over here to yell at Emma for telling Henry things that weren't PG-13, had she? But Emma couldn't see her. She looked at Henry, confused, only to realise that he was calling her that.

"Yeah kid? What is it?" Henry frowned at her.

"Are you okay?" Emma rested her elbow on the bar and her head on her hand. She smiled at him.

"Well, Henry," she said. "I'm a bit tired. It was tough in Fairy Tale Land. We fought ogres and I climbed a beanstalk and there was a giant and," Emma shook her head. "Honestly?" she said with a touch of exhaustion, "you would have done a lot better there than I did." She clapped him on the shoulder. "My gun didn't help very much," she confided in him. Henry grinned widely at that and hopped off his barstool to hug her around the waist again.

"I'm glad you're home." Emma closed her eyes against a sudden sting of tears and pressed a hand to his head, bending over to, very awkwardly, rest her cheek on the top of his head.

"Me too. Speaking of," she pulled away from him, "where is your mom?"

Emma glanced around the diner but it was abundantly clear from the room full of laughter and no signs of discomfort that the woman wasn't there. "Henry?" The boy shrugged. "Did she say she didn't want to come?" He wouldn't meet her eyes so Emma slid off her stool and crouched down. "Henry?"

"I…didn't invite her. I know that you invited everyone but," he looked away deliberately. "I didn't say anything to her." Emma sucked in a deep breath. "Do you think she hates me?" He asked in a very small voice and Emma was abruptly reminded that he was, despite his words and oddly mature mannerisms, only ten.

"No, Henry. I don't think she hates you." Emma cautiously smoothed his hair from his forehead. "But I do think she didn't realise she was invited. So I'm going to go and get her, okay?" Henry nodded. "Here." She pulled her cell phone – David, thankfully, had given it back to her when they spoke – from her pocket and handed it to her son. "I'll call you from your house or your Mom's phone and let you know what's going on. Maybe a text. If I don't call, don't worry. Your mom and I are probably just talking. Go home with Mary – Snow – and David and I'll see you in the morning. Got it?"

Henry smiled. "Got it."

"Okay. Good. See you soon." Emma stood and ruffled his hair before collecting her red jacket from the clothes hook by the door. She turned to wave at Henry one last time before hurrying out onto the street. Then she stopped. She glanced down the street, trying to spot familiar rusted yellow but it was nowhere in sight.

"Shit," she said. "No car." She felt around in her pockets. "And no keys. Great. Another win for the Saviour," she said bitterly. She looked up and down the road again, hoping a friendly character would give her a ride, but it was oddly quiet tonight, even for this small town. She huffed out a breath and shrugged. She'd done a tonne of walking in Fairy Tale Land. Why not walk a few streets more? She set off for the mayor's mansion, hugging her arms to her chest, and prayed that Regina wouldn't be too angry with her. Or blame her for not being invited, which, Emma admitted, was pretty likely.

**Stay tuned for the next instalment in this story. I've only recently been introduced to Once Upon A Time and its wonderful fictions so bear with me as I muddle through this tale. Swan/Queen, of course. Also, perhaps a little Sleeping/Warrior and others. (I like Red/Beauty but I don't know whether I'll write it in…) Please review and let me know what you think. Happy reading, readers :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Green Looks Good On You: Chapter Two**

**I don't own Once Upon A Time.**

**Please enjoy.**

It was cold at night. The sun had dropped below the trees long ago and Emma Swan shivered as she walked down increasingly dark streets. Her jacket, beloved as it might be, did little to dispel the cool temperatures. She zipped it up and grinned when she recalled Aurora's tentative 'what kind of corset is this?' or whatever she'd said. She shook her head. The princess had been one of a kind. No. Is. _Is_ one of a kind.

A little glint of gold caught Emma's eye and she sighed with relief when she realised that she was just two doors down from the mayor's mansion. With a little burst of speed, she jogged the rest of the way and strode up the path, only to stop a few steps from the door. There was someone there. Someone standing just outside the door. A someone typically called Regina (or Madame Mayor or the Evil Queen, but Emma found her mind calling the woman Regina far more often).

"Regina?" The brunette didn't shift. Emma took a step forward, edging to the side. She frowned. Regina was staring at her hand intently. Her eyes were shifting nervously and her body was horribly tense. Emma stepped closer again until she was just a hands breadth away. "Regina?" she tried again. She saw an answering flicker in the woman's eyes and Emma's stomach coiled in response, nervous. Regina was afraid.

And, Emma realised, utterly immobile. Yet, as she watched for just a little longer, fighting. The mayor's eyebrows twitched minutely, little tics, and every so often the very tips of her fingers would shift. For her second realisation in as many minutes, it dawned on Emma that this was magic. Being used _against_ Regina.

She reached up slowly, oh so slowly, and laid a hand on Regina's shoulder. After all, she thought, what harm could it do? The last time Regina had been struggling, Emma had done the same thing and viola! The portal had opened. True, Emma had then been sucked into it and true, what had happened afterward sucked majorly, but the point she was trying to make was that she had helped.

This time, the reaction wasn't quite as obvious. From where her hand was resting on Regina's shoulder, there was a general release of tension. Emma moved to take her hand away but Regina's eyes cut over to her and she widened her eyes just enough for Emma to understand. _Don't move. Don't take your hand away._ And, surprisingly, a hint of a softening that Emma took to mean _please._

She wasn't sure how long she stayed there for. Long enough for her feet to become incredibly sore and make her lean against the impressive white pillar to her right. Emma yawned and, in her sleepiness, let her hand drop down to Regina's elbow. There was a spark of friction. Static, Emma thought, but no. That wasn't it because you can't _see_ static. And Emma was absolutely certain that she had seen a green spark leap from Regina's skin. And she was absolutely certain that she had seen Regina's arm muscles tense and relax in response.

A light (metaphorical, of course) flashed in Emma's mind and she pushed herself off the pillar. She moved to stand in front of Regina and brought up her other hand to touch Regina's other shoulder. Regina, now able to move her eyes properly and her forehead, glowered at Emma.

"Don't look at me like that, Madame Mayor," Emma scolded. The sheriff immediately softened. "I mean, you can if you want to because I imagine it must suck to be stuck like this. Just," she hesitated. "I'm going to try something, okay? And if it hurts or if you want me to stop then," Emma paused again, trying to think of something that Regina could do in her immobile state. "Blink three times?" Regina rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'm going to pretend that was a snarky comment and believe me, Regina, it has been noted. I'm going to ignore it and we are going to continue. But first-" she bent down a little because, she noted, she was a little taller than the brunette, "how do you get me to stop?"

There was a brief moment in which Emma thought Regina was just going to glare at her but then the stubborn woman blinked three times and Emma smiled. "Good. Okay. Here goes." Regina's eyes widened. "What's wrong?" Her eyes remained wide. "Oh, right, I haven't told you what I'm doing." Emma looked at her hands on either side of the woman and shrugged. "Well, to be honest I don't know exactly." She grinned ruefully and sighed. "I don't know what I'm doing a lot of the time." She could see that Regina wanted to nod. "But, well, when you opened the Hat I touched you and it helped. And now, it seems that you aren't quite as scary still when I touch you. And then, before, I saw a spark when I moved my hand so," Emma shrugged again. "I'm going to make some heat." She directed a saucy wink at the older woman whose eyes widened again and she sighed. "Jesus, Regina. Take a joke." Her hands tightened on Regina's arms. "Ready? Three blinks, remember."

Regina raised her brow in a 'well? Get on with it' expression that was eerily familiar and Emma took a deep breath. "Right. Right. Okay then, here I go."

Emma let her hands move from Regina's shoulders to her elbows and back up and saw with some interest tiny green sparks fly from the movement. So she did it again. More sparks. And again and again until Regina actually pushed her away and Emma staggered back. And the sparks followed.

Emma's back hit the pillar opposite Regina and the little green sparks swarmed Emma, hovering around her hands and arms. She felt a prickling on her head and sighed. Great. Static – now her hair was going to be unbearable.

"I do hope you are _quite_ finished with your over familiarity, Miss Swan." The bite in Regina's voice made Emma's back straighten and she felt an easy sneer fall into place. She opened her mouth to spit some insult back but stopped. Made her shoulders relax. Took a step away.

"I'm sorry," is what Emma said instead. Despite how hard it was to resist jabbing Regina with verbal barbs, the look of surprise that flickered over the mayor's face was too good to believe. "I didn't mean to be over familiar." Emma shoved her hands into her pockets and, now that the sparks were fading bit by bit, their odd warmth dissipated as well and she was left feeling quite cold. "I just wanted to help."

"To help," Regina repeated. She tilted her head to the side. "Yes, I suppose you did," she remarked with a smirk. "After all, isn't that what you were born to do? The perfect Saviour. Storybrooke's White Knight." Regina laughed but it was tinged with bitterness. "How precious. Well, I'm perfectly fine now, _Saviour_, so you may leave."

_Ping_. Emma's lie detector skyrocketed and she rocked back on her heels. "Actually, I wanted you to come with me." She pretended not to see the fear – not a good decision, for she decided on looking away from Regina altogether and didn't see the rage that followed the fear. She did, however, feel her feet leaving the ground and the hard marble pressing against her back. Her hands scrabbled for purchase on the smooth stone and Regina's mouth twisted into a sneer.

"You want to lock me up, do you dear?" She turned her hand and gripped the air. Emma felt her lungs seize and she groaned. "I don't think I'll like that." Emma forced her eyes open, sucking in sweet oxygen with difficulty, and noticed the green that continued to sparkle just around Regina's fingertips. She looked closer. No. Not around her fingertips. Everywhere.

"I wanted to invite you to dinner." Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma's gasping statement.

"Excuse me?"

"The dinner," Emma said again. She clenched her eyes shut and forced the words out. "The dinner was for winning. You helped. You eat," she said lamely. Yet, with the lack of breathing she was doing, it was all she could manage to get out. A second later, the pressure holding her to the stone disappeared and she crumpled on the ground. She let a huge breath into her lungs and stood, wincing. "So." She smiled. "You don't want to go to dinner?"

"My dear," Regina scowled, "you should leave now before I come to my senses and _eviscerate_ you, as I so long to do." She raked her gaze up and down the blonde's faintly twitching body. The sheriff was clearly exhausted, possibly even injured, and yet she stood insolently grinning in front of her enemy.

"Well, I've never been good at doing what I should do," Emma admitted. The darker woman just sniffed. She knew that. Emma bit her lip thoughtfully. Regina was clearly in a bad mood and she suspected that it had more than a little to do with those green do-thingies that flew off her. Not to mention that her purple magic smoke stuff was tinged with more than a little green. Emma could leave now but…Regina had been paralysed. Who knew what could have happened to her? Especially since not everyone in Storybrooke tolerated the woman. She was in danger.

"Regina?" The mayor looked over at her sheriff. "Why don't I get you inside?"

"I do not require assistance," came the stiff reply. Literally. She could feel her lips becoming stiff again. No doubt because of her resisting the green power. Emma just gave her an 'mhmm, sure' and, moving to collect the spare key from its hidey hole, opening the mansion for Regina. The mayor watched her with a shrewd eye but swept past Emma. When their shoulders brushed, more sparks erupted.

"How much more in the way of sparks would you say there is?" Emma asked, following the brunette into her house.

"More," Regina said, in her usual helpful manner. "You may leave, Miss Swan."

"Nah," Emma said, hands once again deep in her pockets. "I think I'll stick around."

"To spy on me?" Regina spun around, eyes crackling with anger. Emma shook her head.

"Nope. To look after you." Regina faltered for a moment before opening her mouth. Emma held up a hand. "Look, Regina. I don't like you, you don't like me. I think we get that. But we both love Henry – yes, I know you love Henry," Emma said to the suddenly raw emotion in Regina's eyes that showed nowhere else in her impassive face. "And you aren't okay right now. There's some kind of weird green shit inside of you," Emma proved her point by quickly brushing her hand against Regina's and the pair looked at the resulting green miniature firework, "and when I touched you before it didn't hurt you anymore so, yeah. I'm going to look after you."

"Weird green shit, Miss Swan? I see your time in our land made you ever so eloquent."

"Right." Emma shrugged off the weak jab and looked questioningly to the mayor. "So if you don't want to go back to the diner with me and, to be honest, I think it might be a bad idea if we go because you might accidently on purpose blow something up, then think up something for us to do. Oh," her eyes lit up. "Is it okay if I call Henry? I promised him I would."

Regina flinched at her son's name, dropping so lovingly from the mouth of her enemy, but waved her hand toward the living room. "Help yourself. You've never restrained yourself before when it came to things of mine."

**Okay so I hope you enjoyed that. I shouldn't be writing much more for a little while because I should really be studying but I will nonetheless. Let me know what you thought and have a great day. Happy reading, readers :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Green Looks Good On You: Chapter Three**

**I don't own Once Upon A Time.**

**Please enjoy.**

While Emma dialled her own cell phone number, Regina moved into her study. She lit a fire with a flick of her wrist, poured herself a glass of whiskey with another, and brought a book to her lap with a third.

"Having fun there?"

Regina inclined her head. "Indeed I am." There was silence for a few moments and then a creak, telling her that Emma had moved further into the room. "As you can see, Miss Swan, I am perfectly fine." _Ping_. Lie detector off the scales, yet again. Emma said nothing.

"This green stuff," Emma said. Regina listened closely. She was standing by the fire, by the sound of it. "It's magic, right?"

"Yes."

"It's not yours though," Emma commented casually.

"No." Regina turned a page in her book. "It isn't."

"It isn't safe for it to be _inside_ you, is it?" Regina stopped reading. She turned to Emma. The woman was indeed in front of the fire, which, Regina noted with some surprise, was flickering green flames rather than the natural orange. She was leaning against the mantle and watching Regina intently.

"Seeing as it was a death spell, dear, no. It isn't." Regina put herself on the offensive quickly when Emma abruptly stepped towards her. Her hand shot out and vines shot out from her wallpaper, wrapping around Emma and stopping her. Emma tugged pathetically at the bindings and the vines tightened slightly. Emma winced. "Wanted to find out how weak I was before attacking, did you?"

"What? No! Forgive me if I was shocked by the fact that you have a _death_ _spell_ inside of you," Emma spat. She paused. Frowned. "Why the hell do you have a death spell inside of you? What did Gold do?" she asked, suspecting the only other magic user in Storybrooke.

Regina stood gracefully from her chair. "Gold did nothing to me. I simply absorbed the spell and that is that." She dropped her book to her desk with a sigh. Clearly she wasn't going to be allowed to relax tonight.

There was a tell tale whisper of paper vines that told the mayor that her captive was struggling. She turned and tutted at the now all-encompassing vines that had crept over ninety per cent of the sheriff. At her disapproval, the vines shrunk back, allowing Emma to breathe.

"You know," the blonde said once she'd regained the ability to speak. "That suffocation trick is getting a little odd. You might want to try something else now and again."

Regina quirked an eyebrow at Emma. "Why would I do away with something that is so evidently effective?" She moved towards Emma until she was close enough to see every flicker in the woman's green eyes, the strain in her jaw from struggling, and then stopped. Was halted. She attempted to look down at her feet but a rush of something – she assumed it was the fairy dust – held her still. Regina rolled her eyes violently, trying to see her hands. She pushed her magic out in a swirl around her and fought the urge to swear. Before, when she was alone, expletives were acceptable, but it would not do to swear in front of Miss Swan. Her magic was more than a little green now. Her stomach sank. She could barely discern the comforting purple she had grown so used to.

She called the smoke back and felt the paralysing power continue. It wasn't cold, not exactly, but numbing. Emma, still contained in the vines, struggled in front of her and Regina sighed and closed her eyes. The paralysis was complete. Her eyes closed, Regina couldn't move, couldn't speak. The numbing, however, didn't help when the next stage of the death spell began. It felt like her very atoms were ripping themselves apart. Every inch of her skin burnt and yet she felt so very cold at the same time.

On the back of her eyelids, she could see the sparks. They were all around her, glowing. Her muscles were screaming at her to do _something_ but there was nothing to do. The spell was going to kill her.

This was the fate she resigned herself to. After all, the very person who could possibly have saved her, well. She had tied her up right in front of her. In her current state, there was no way that Regina could free Emma, which was why the warmth of a hand somewhere on her body – she couldn't quite understand where, with the discombobulating pain ricocheting through her – surprised her.

The sparks moved. At first, it was just a twitch, a slight aberration from their presence about her body. And then they shot away and poured out of her. Regina wondered what exactly the sheriff was doing, as she couldn't feel the hand moving as they had the time before. The pain shut off abruptly and Regina felt her body sag with relief. The numbing power too faded quickly and Regina's eyes snapped open as soon as they were able.

Emma had one hand pressed to Regina's collarbone, resting just above her heart. And the sparks – the sparks seemed to be travelling up her arm, twirling and clashing and then…disappearing. Sinking into Emma's own skin. When Regina could move her body, she jerked back to evade Emma's hand but the woman just clung tighter. With a rush, the last of the sparks tore out of Regina and flew toward the blonde, who swayed in Regina's prison of tendrils.

The prison. Regina frowned.

"How did you-" Regina began before cutting off her words. Her eyes fixed on Emma's wrist. The wrist that belonged to the hand that, until very recently, had been pressed against her. The wrist that was bloody and torn and dripping onto her floorboards. "Oh." She had ripped herself out of the vine.

Emma groaned and Regina waved her hand. The magic was purple again, utterly free of any green, and the vines disappeared in puffs of the violet smoke. Emma dropped to the ground and immediately curled into a ball.

"Was that," the blonde puffed, "really necessary?"

"Did you prefer being held like that?" Regina inquired. A sneaky vine crept across the floor to Emma, who curled tighter in response. Regina sent it away with a scowl.

"Not really," she admitted. "I don't like restraints." The mayor hummed and settled down on her chair. Emma slowly, very slowly, unfolded herself and stood in the centre of the room looking every inch a wounded hero. Except, Regina noted, for her eyes. They sparked more violently green than ever and the mayor's eyes widened in response. She strode over to the younger woman and gripped her face.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" she spat. "You've gone and taken a death spell."

"Yeah well," Emma swayed on her feet. "You did it first." She yawned and a lazy spark curled from her lips.

"It will kill you."

"Didn't kill you," she pointed out. Regina huffed.

"I have magic, you idiot. And you,"

"Have magic too." Eyes closed, swaying dangerously now, Emma smiled. "Product of true love and all that shit. Regina, do you think I could," another yawn, another spark, "sit down?"

Regina beckoned a chair with her finger and shoved the woman down onto it. She didn't baulk at the treatment, just smiled and relaxed into it.

"Oh thanks. I've been sitting on logs for days."

"Yes. You smell like it." Another smile. Regina found herself relaxing. It had been quite some time since she had been alone with someone who wasn't attacking her. Even longer since someone had helped her. Regina took Emma's wrist and ignored the woman's weak attempts to tug it back. She pooled purple in her fingers and dragged it over the ugly wound, healing it. Emma sighed.

"Oh. Thanks."

"You are…welcome." Regina frowned. "How did you know you had magic?"

"_mumble_ heart_ mumble_ white light." Regina sat back. She had felt something in her heart and saw a white light? Hardly proof of magic but…she didn't appear to be dying. "Regina?" Emma's voice was very quiet.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry Henry didn't invite you." Regina huffed at the woman and said nothing. She waited until she was very certain that she was asleep before rubbing her hand down the saviour's arm. Green sparks shot out and Regina retreated, not wanting them to contaminate her. They attempted to follow her but only inches from Emma they spluttered out of energy and disappeared. Regina reached out once more and rubbed the woman's arm. It would not do for the saviour to die. Especially not in her house. She had no fondness for mobs and saw no use in doing idiotic things like allowing Emma Swan die in her home to attract them.

She glanced down at the sheriff, who was deeply asleep. Or paralysed. Regina hoped she was just asleep. Just to be sure, Regina continued stroking her arm. She frowned before summoning her book back to her and flipping open to her page. Just because she had to babysit an irresponsible Saviour didn't mean that she wouldn't have a nice night.

A nice night. She looked back at the unconscious woman. She wouldn't have survived twenty minutes more, she thought, had Emma not come along. But she had come. To find her. To…invite her to dinner. Regina pursed her lips thoughtfully. And then she had shredded her wrist to save Regina's life and absorbed a death spell. Regina sighed and pressed her hand harder into Emma's arm, rubbing more vigorously, quite unknowingly. The sparks were brighter and evaporated into the air. What a confusing woman.

A flash of anger ran through Regina when she remembered Emma taking Henry away but she held herself back from suffocating the woman in her sleep. That was just poor form and she a Queen in everything she did. Never uncouth. She let her eyes drift over the pale woman. In the morning, when they figured out how to dispel the death curse, then they would talk. And by talk, Regina meant fight until she had her son back. And Emma was gone.

**See? I told you I suck at studying. Any ideas on how they should get rid of the death curse? Happy reading, readers :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Green Looks Good On You: Chapter Four**

**I don't own Once Upon A Time. **

**Please enjoy.**

There wasn't much light in the room when Emma awoke, groggy and disoriented. She felt like she'd drunk a whole bottle of something strong – Regina's cider strong – and then someone had whacked her over the head with the empty bottle. And then hit her a few more times just for fun. She groaned.

"I see you are awake, Miss Swan." Emma stopped groaning. In fact, she held herself very, very still because that silky smooth voice, dark and rich, could belong to only one person. "Oh please, no need to play dead. I would have thought we were past something so," she hesitated. "Childish. Then again…" she let her sentence trail off meaningfully and Emma huffed a little laugh.

She regretted it. The sound sent pain stabbing into her head. "Oh god," she whispered. "How much did I have to drink?"

"Excuse me?" Regina sounded surprised. "Well, I wouldn't know if you drank prior to your arrival but once you arrived here, nothing. Why?" Curious, now.

"Because, Your Majesty," Emma gritted out, "my head feels like the devil is dancing on top of a jackhammer on my skull. Can you _please_ stop yelling?"

"Ah." Regina did nothing to decrease her volume. "No, I dare say that has nothing to do with alcohol. You seemed remarkably sober when you came here, though oddly helpful. Do you always run to people's rescue when you indulge yourself?" Emma sighed. "No? Hmm. Do you remember anything?" Emma said nothing. "Very well. The headache may have something to do with the death spell you absorbed." Emma's eyes shot open and she jumped to her feet.

"Death spell!" she shrieked. Greek flashed and she yelped, leaping away from, well, from herself.

"Calm down," Regina snapped. "Honestly, Miss Swan. I am trying to help you."

"Yeah, well, sorry if I don't believe that when you tell me I _absorbed a death spell_!" she shrieked. "What did you do to me?"

"Nothing, Miss Swan." Regina leaned into the cushions of her chair and traced her eyebrow with a delicate finger. She felt less than well rested but, judging from the dark rings under the sheriff's eyes and the slump of her shoulders, she was better off than the other woman.

"I find that a little hard to believe when I'm in _your _house and you've just told me there is a curse inside of me, Madame Mayor! So why don't you just back off and try not to kill me for a day so I can figure this out." Emma's voice was harder than usual, bordering on cruel, and she flinched. Her eyes widened. This wasn't like her. Regina seemed to have come to the same conclusion and rose to her feet.

"Miss Swan, if you would?" Regina lifted her hand and paused just a slight distance from the sheriff's forehead. Emma eyed her hand warily but nodded. "Thank you." She pressed her hand to Emma's head and sighed. "I see. You have a slight temperature. You didn't sleep well and you were sparking for much of the night."

"Sparking?"

Regina nodded down to Emma's hand, which, apparently sensing its owner's attention, lit up like a green light bulb as if to say 'look what I can do'.

"These are side effects of the death spell. It has many such effects and most are…unpleasant." She waved her hand to her desk, which was littered with what Emma assumed to be spell books – and the term 'littered' was used loosely, as the books were piled neatly and properly, organised, no doubt, in a very particular fashion. "I have been researching."

"Okay, wait." Emma jerked away from Regina's hand and put some distance between them. "I came here last night and sucked up a death spell?" Regina nodded, though winced at the expression. "Why?"

The brunette frowned. "In what world would I know the inner workings of your mind, Sheriff?" She looked away. "I can tell you the circumstances," she offered. Emma nodded. "I was under the effects of the spell. It was," she pursed her lips and paused. "Painful. Extremely painful. It caused paralysis and then began to kill me. You absorbed it instead of letting it run its course."

"Oh," Emma said, nodding. Her shoulders were tense with annoyance. "Sort of like that time the nice wraith wanted to suck out your soul and I pushed you away and got _sucked into a vortex to another land_." Her eyes flashed bright, vivid green, and Regina clamped down on the fury that naturally reared its head when Emma tested her.

"Yes," Regina replied mildly. "I suppose it is a little like that." Emma blinked and the rage swept out of her. Quite literally. She breathed out and a flood of sparks were exhaled and sparkled prettily for a moment before disappearing.

"Oh God. I'm sorry, Regina. I…" She stepped back until she was pressed against the wall of the study. "I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright. Disconcerting, certainly, but quite all right. As I said," she reminded the sheriff, "there are side effects."

"Which are?" Emma asked.

"Fever, shivering, hallucinations, violent sparking. Paralysis, pain, nausea, unintentional magic, extreme hunger, cramping." She listed the effects quickly and without any inflection. "And death." She looked away.

"Oh. Okay." Emma ran a hand through her hair and nodded. "Just, just a few mild side effects. Nothing to worry about."

"Indeed."

Emma frowned. "Hold on. Regina – if I took the curse from you, where did you get it?"

"From the well."

"That I climbed out of?"

"Indeed."

"What was it doing in the well?"

Regina avoided eye contact again. "Rumple and I put it there." Emma's frown deepened. "We were certain that Cora would come through and," Regina's eyes became distant and very, very cold. "We couldn't allow that." She smiled unevenly at Emma, like she wasn't quite sure she should be smiling. "Henry convinced me that it would be you coming out of the well. You and your Mary Margaret. He asked that I remove the spell."

"He asked you to remove a death spell," Emma repeated.

"Yes."

"And you did."

"Yes."

"You just sucked it right up into your body."

"How many times exactly will you require me to say yes, Miss Swan, because I have a very busy morning planning and I would like to know when I may begin."

"Sorry." Emma pressed the heel of her palms into her eyes. "And I came over here last night?" she asked quietly. Regina said nothing and instead looked quite content to lean against her desk and let the sheriff come to her own conclusions. "I did. I remember. I walked." Regina's brows shot up. It had been cold last night. "Why – oh! Henry didn't invite you!" Her head shot up, eyes bright with the memory.

"Yes, Miss Swan. I remember. Do try not to gloat. It isn't becoming."

"Oh get off it, Regina. You and I both know that I came here to take you back but you…" she squinted at Regina, her head pounding with the effort it took to wrestle back her memories. "You were green."

"I was contaminated, Miss Swan, by the curse. As you are now." Emma nodded hesitantly. "And I have found a way to extract the curse."

"Great! Why didn't you say something earlier?" Her voice trailed away when Regina fixed her with a stern glare.

"I didn't say anything because you continued to interrupt me and talk over me. Again and again. I decided to wait it out. Now, if you are quite finished, I will tell you what I have found." Emma nodded, her expression somewhat sheepish and very much reminiscent of her son. Regina smirked a little. To Emma, who would never repeat it to anyone, much less Regina, the smirk looked a little more like a smile. "Very good. Sit down."

Emma sat and leant forward so her elbows rested on her knees. Her hands hung, loosely clasped together, between her knees. "What have we got?" she asked cheerfully.

Regina scowled at her as she trailed her fingers over the books on her desk. She selected one and opened it. "This book describes effects that are similar to those that you have displayed." Emma nodded. "This is good because the sufferer did not die. The sparks, physical embodiments of the magic, were emitted from the patient until the dust was used up. This is what I believe will happen to you. They suffered extreme pain and discomfort for a week or so, but they did not die." Emma's mouth fell open and her eyes widened.

"Extreme…"

"Pain. That is correct." Regina's smirk was most definitely a smirk now and Emma felt her heart sink.

"Right. Well. So I'm not going to die – that's great." Emma tore her eyes away from Regina and pushed her face to show nothing other than geniality. "Thanks for telling me. I'll get Henry to stay with you for the week then and see if Mary Margaret will help me out."

"Excuse me?"

Emma stood and spoke over her shoulder as she walked to grab her coat from the coat rack by the front door. "Well, I don't want the kid to see me like that so, you know, is it okay if he stays with you?"

"I, well…" A delicate frown crinkled Regina's forehead. She pushed herself away from her desk and followed the blonde sheriff. "What on earth are you saying? I am not leaving you to deal with this by yourself." Emma's eyes hesitantly travelled back to the mayor.

She pulled her hand away from her coat. "You're not," she said flatly, disbelievingly.

"No, Sheriff." Regina rolled her eyes – a gesture she had learnt from her son. "I am not."

"But…Henry can stay with you. I'll be fine. Why wouldn't you?"

Regina blinked. Why wouldn't she indeed? "Miss Swan, the patient I discussed with you did not have one practiced in magic to assist. If I were to help you use the sparks, you will recover much faster. I believe in as little as two or three days you will be your incredibly annoying self once again."

Emma grinned. "Aren't I right now?" She swayed a little and frowned down at her body. That was odd.

"You are," Regina agreed. "However, you are also not healthy. The curse is, hmm." She tapped a long finger on her chin. "Think of it as an illness. Fever, chills, cramping – all signs of a severe flu. Think of it as a magical illness."

"So I'm weak right now?"

"Extremely."

"Oh." Emma frowned again. "And you're going to help me?" She sounded incredibly surprised and Regina sighed.

"This is what Henry would want." She spread her hands out. "And I want him to love me." Emma was nodding and Regina held her hands out to the blonde woman. "Will you allow me to take you to a guest bedroom?"

Emma sighed. "Look, Regina, I appreciate the offer and I _really_ honestly appreciate the fact that you say you won't kill me, but I should just go home." She pulled her jacket off the hook and tugged it on. She looked down at her hands, still sparking green. "Do you think you could lend me some gloves?"

Regina waved a hand and her second favourite winter gloves appeared before her. She handed them over silently. "Will you at least allow me to take you home?" She held out her hand again.

"You mean…poof us there? I don't know that Mary Margaret would like that."

"_Snow_ won't like that, no. However, I do know how to be discreet. I can drop you off outside the apartment and let you wander in. Or a few blocks from home." Emma smiled.

"Sure. I don't think I could manage the walk anyway." She took Regina's hand and promptly staggered, groaning when a fierce pain shot through her head.

"No," Regina agreed. "I don't think you would."

And they were gone in a swirl of purple. They reappeared almost instantly across town, in the stairwell of Mary Margaret's apartment. Emma lifted her head and tilted it slightly, listening to the sound of Henry's laughter and the clink of cutlery.

"I'll have David drop him off in an hour. Let him finish breakfast. Is that okay?" Regina nodded. She still couldn't quite believe that Emma would give her Henry for this time – didn't understand why she wouldn't allow Regina to help her. Her lips twisted into a small frown. But of course. She didn't quite trust Regina with her health.

"Regina?" Emma looked at her with some small concern. "Thanks for bringing me here but," she looked at the door and grimaced. "I don't think Mary Margaret and David will be quite as happy if they see you." Regina nodded. "Not that they shouldn't because I do trust you and all that but maybe," she winced. "Maybe you should leave," she said quietly.

"Of course." Regina showed no sign that she was hurt by that. She didn't think she was, actually. She didn't like Snow, nor her Prince, and didn't expect them to like her. That their child didn't seem to hate her, though, or Henry…That was something else. Henry's non-hatred – could she call it love yet? – was something she treasured. Emma's non-hatred was something she hoped to encourage, especially if it meant that the woman would be so generous with Henry's time. A week. A whole glorious week with her son.

"Very well then. Good day, Miss Swan." Emma nodded her own goodbye. "Ah," Regina delved into her pocket and pulled out a small apple charm. "For your necklace, Miss Swan. Or wherever else you should choose to keep it where it will be safe." She pressed it into Emma's hand. "This is a summoning charm. If you throw it to the ground – only you, remember – and say my name, I will come. I expect you may have need of it this week."

Emma nodded and Regina turned to leave. "Regina! Thank you," she said again.

"No, Miss Swan." Regina couldn't quite make eye contact. "Thank you," she said stiffly. "I would most certainly have died last night. Your timely appearance was most welcome – perhaps not at the time but it is now. And your lenience concerning certain actions of mine-"

"You mean when you threw me against the pillar and then when you wrapped me up all nice and snug with vines?" Regina looked up, shocked, at Emma's blasé treatment of the magic. "Yeah, I remembered a little while ago."

"Ah. Well, your lenience was unexpected."

"Death spell. Side effects. I get it."

Regina's eyes softened until Emma would hesitantly call them a smile all by themselves and Emma grinned back at her.

"I have to go. Breakfast. See you around, Regina." And Emma held out her hand, which Regina shook. A swirl of green sparks shot out and Emma frowned at her hand. "Sorry."

Regina just smirked, rolled her eyes, and stepped away. She disappeared a moment later in her telltale purple smoke and Emma stepped back into the door. She opened it and her family looked up.

**Four chapters, people. And I think that is in one day. Pretty sure it is. I hope you enjoyed it and, I'll fill you in on a little secret, I love reviews. Anyway, happy reading, readers :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Green Looks Good On You: Chapter Five**

**I don't own Once Upon A Time.**

**Please enjoy.**

"Emma?" Mary Margaret looked up from the frypan at the sound of the door opening and closing quietly behind her daughter. Emma grinned at her weakly.

"Hey," she looked around the apartment and was relieved to see David and Henry. "Um, just a sec." She held up her pointer finger to her friend and moved over to Henry. "Henry?" She laid a hand on his shoulder. "Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Mary Margaret started and Emma frowned. "Alone, obviously." The woman grinned sheepishly.

Henry jumped off his seat and stared up at his mother. "Is this about last night?" She nodded. "Is everything okay?" She nodded again. "Okay." He shuffled out the door and Emma backed away from a very intent Mary Margaret and then darted out of the apartment.

"Okay kid, here's the thing. Your mom swallowed this um," how does she tell him Regina swallowed a _death curse_ without him freaking out? "green thing."

"The death spell she and Gold put over the well," he said matter-of-factly, continuing to stare at her curiously.

"Right." Oh good. He knew. "Right. Well, it made her sick." Henry's face fell. "But it's okay because I saved her!" she said quickly and Henry blew out a relieved breath.

"Emma! I was nervous! That's so not cool."

She winced. "I may have saved her by _mumble mumble mumble._" Henry narrowed his eyes.

"What did you say?"

Emma's eyes drifted to stare at the ceiling and stuck there, as if she were fascinated with what she saw. "I may have saved her by absorbing the spell myself."

Henry crossed his arms when he scowled, she noticed. Oh. He was scowling. "_You_ absorbed a death spell."

There was a gasp from behind the door, which promptly flung open. David and Mary Margaret stood behind it and gaped at her with identical horrified expressions.

"Emma! We just found you – we _just_ got you back – and you swallow a death spell?"

"Yes, because my swallowing a death spell really affects you directly." She frowned at the pair and shook her head when they tried to respond. "Stop. I'll talk to you later. Henry," she turned back to her son. "I'd like you to go and stay with your mom for a little while. Maybe a week." He sat heavily on the stairs.

"Why?"

"Because I asked you to?" she attempted. He snorted.

"Nice try mom."

She sighed. "Right. I want you to go and stay with Regina because I really think she's changed. She looked after me this morning and she brought me back here. Plus, she had faith in you when you told her it was us coming, didn't she?" He nodded reluctantly. "And she really doesn't hate you Henry." She crouched down so she was at his level and lowered her voice so her parents couldn't hear. "She loves you so much, kid."

He nodded again. "I know," he said in a way that told Emma he didn't know. Not really. "But,"

"No buts, Henry. Everything she has done since you arrived in her arms she has done for you. Before you found out you were adopted, didn't you know that she loved you?" He nodded again, and his forehead scrunched. Adorable, Emma thought. "And the only thing that changed is that you had found out, Henry. Truly," she confided in him, slinging an arm around his shoulder, "I think she's more Regina than she is the Evil Queen now."

His head shot up and he looked at her intently. "You think so?"

Emma nodded. "She's still a bit- er – I mean, she's not exactly going to win Storybrooke's Nicest Citizen award anytime soon, but she isn't skipping around ripping out hearts left right and centre." Her hand inched toward her own chest but she stopped it. He didn't need to know.

"So…it's okay if I love her?" Emma's eyebrows shot up.

"What?" His eyes were glistening a little and she scooped him up in her arms, ignoring their trembling in fatigue and his protests that he was too old. She deposited him in her lap in a movement that she, personally, didn't recognise but that she wished her parents would have done when she was little. She hugged him close. "Henry, did you think it was wrong to love your mom?"

"She was evil, Emma."

"So what did that make you, huh?" He nodded, eyes downcast. "Well, I think that makes you a hero. It takes a super strong heart to love someone like that." Henry snuggled closer to her. "You want to be a hero, Henry? I think you should spend the week with Regina and help her out. Show her that you love her. Maybe," she squeezed his shoulders, "say you're sorry for not inviting her to dinner?"

"Are you going to be okay?"

Emma's mind blanked – _extreme pain_ - before she squeezed him again. "Yeah. I'll be fine. I'll sleep off the spell and be better than new in a few days." He wriggled off her lap and she stood. "Let's go pack then, yeah?"

"Where are you going?" Mary Margaret hovered next to them as she ushered Henry to his room. He stuffed things in his bag haphazardly until it was bulging, and then, turning a little red, took his bear and held it tightly under his arm.

"I'm ready!" he announced. Emma smiled at him.

"Great. David, will you drive Henry to Regina's house? He'll be staying there for the week."

"What?" Mary Margaret – no. Snow. She was Snow in this moment. Her spine had stiffened and she had a cold look in her eyes that had never been present in the school teachers life. "Why is he going there?"

"Because I promised Regina she could have him this week." Henry opened his mouth – no doubt to tell Snow about the curse – and she silenced him with a shake of her head. She wanted Snow to accept this simply because she trusted her, not because of any outside influence. "David, take Henry please. I'll talk to," Emma paused. "Snow." She couldn't force herself to say mom and David nodded. He clapped a hand on Henry's shoulder and grinned down at his grandson.

"Come on, Prince. Let's go and see your mom."

Snow and Emma waited until the men had left, waited until the doors closed and they could hear the engine of David's car start and turn over, waited until they had sat themselves at the table. Emma's hands were folded. Snow's were clenched in her lap. Nerves. Something she had inherited from her Mary Margaret persona.

"What does she have over you?" Snow whispered. Emma's eyes darted up from the table where she had been examining the grain.

"What? Nothing." Snow examined her daughter closely but could glean no information from her. She simply didn't know the woman.

Emma held her hands tightly because she could feel them beginning to tremble. Not to mention that the sparks had returned and the gloves were her only defence. Not to mention the stabbing pains had returned but this time were aimed at the base of her skull and spread, slowly, all around her head. It was faint now and Emma could bear it without a single wince but in, what, one minute? One hour? She knew it would be too much.

"She has nothing over me. There was no deal struck for my son," she spat. "I trust Regina for reasons none other than my own and that should be enough for you to trust, Snow." The woman, the once Queen, nodded stiffly.

"Fine. But we will be watching her-"

"No!" Emma slapped her open palm on the wood, pushed her chair back. She knew this was the curse taking over but the anger was too sweet to resist. "What is _wrong_ with you, Snow? Henry and Regina are a family. I won't have you spying on them." She spun away and climbed the stairs, two at a time, to begin stuffing her clothes in her own bag.

"Where are you going?" Snow called after her. Her door opened moments later. "Emma, what are you doing? Are you going to join her?" Her eyes widened. "Does she have your heart?"

Emma slowed her movements. Beyond the cloying green of the curse, she could hear her sense screaming at her. This woman was worried for her. She forced herself to calm down. To speak calmly. "What was it that you said about Cora? Whatever I thought of Regina, Cora was worse? That monster couldn't take my heart – what makes you think that Regina could?"

"You spent all night there-"

"We were talking, Snow. About Henry." _Among other things. I mean, Henry came up once or twice, didn't he?_ "Regina has changed, Snow. And he may only be ten but look what he has done. He freed you all from a curse you were stuck in for twenty-eight years because he believed so strongly in me. Imagine if he believe that strongly in Regina. Imagine who she could become if she changed. You knew her before she was the Evil Queen. Tell me. Wouldn't that be something? Wouldn't it be great if Henry had two moms who loved him and weren't despised?"

Snow's shoulders slumped. "Your mind is made up?"

"About Regina? Yes."

"I suppose you will always be our White Knight, won't you?" Snow's lips quirked into a smile. "Always saving us."

"This isn't about me." Emma turned and pushed more clothing into her bag. "This is about Regina. This is about what I think she deserves – no. Not what I think. What she _does_ deserve."

"Are you going to her house?"

"No." Emma stopped. Where was she going? She didn't know. Just…she couldn't stay here. She couldn't stay with other people while she was sick. She just couldn't. "I'm staying somewhere else. It's only for a little while. A few days." Snow nodded. "I'll be back soon."

She slung the bag on her shoulder and stiffened her knees. They threatened to collapse from under her but she put as much energy into walking and staying upright as she could and exited the apartment. Once on the street, the chill of the air aided her a little.

She wandered down the street. The curse was taking its effect and her eyes were becoming hazy. She was so hot in her jacket so she stripped it off. It looked odd, she knew, her carrying her bag and jacket but keeping her gloves on. She didn't dare take them off though.

"Emma?" A voice called for her, cutting through the thick fog she imagined she was swaddled in. She turned toward it blindly. "Emma, are you okay?"

"Ruby?" A flash of red. Of brown, kind eyes.

"Oh geez, Emma. Are you okay?"

Emma attempted a smile. Smile four: 'can I have that?' "Hey Ruby. Say, you have any room at the B&B for me?"

"Sure, Emma," Ruby said hesitantly. "But what about Snow's place?"

"I don't want to stay there," she said quickly. Ruby frowned. Emma's mind raced to come up with a reason and her nose wrinkled when she found one. "I don't want to walk in on her and David, um, 'finding each other' again." She laughed. "They're looking for a place but Henry is with Regina for the week and I thought I'd give them a little space."

Ruby grinned. "Oh Emma, that would be horrible. Sure, you can stay with me and Granny." She took Emma by the hand and tugged her to her car. "I'll drive you."

The trip was hazy. Emma gripped the dashboard with a strength born from fear. Ruby seemed to be driving far too fast. She practically dove out of the car when they arrived and she clung to the walls of the bed and breakfast as she walked up the stairs. She handed a wad of cash – whatever she had in her wallet – to Granny and took the offered key, stumbling into the room.

She knew she should ask someone for help. The fever has clearly struck, hard and fast. Unrelenting. The pain was working its way up. She didn't want to ask for help. It was frowned upon in the foster homes. She hadn't had anyone after that. Neal. Neal had left. Regina…she touched the apple charm before wrenching her hand away. It had been less than two hours since she'd left Regina. She could deal with this herself. She didn't need help.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know. Happy reading, readers :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Green Looks Good On You: Chapter Six**

**I don't own Once Upon A Time.**

**Please enjoy.**

Some monsters were real. Emma knew that. But some monsters – those that hid within the crackling dry paper of stories – they, surely, could never be real. They shouldn't be real. Such dark, horrible, terrifying things…she clenched her eyes shut and hoped that they weren't. But it seemed the moment she thought of them, the second her mind conjured them, so too did the dark. It spat them out, creatures, monsters, memories. Mindlessly mixing them together in a miasma of terror.

That hadn't been long ago. That had faded. Or so she had thought. But that was only because the sun had crept out and she stood in the centre of the room. She had no sword. No bow and arrow. No one to watch her back. She span again, keeping an eye on the tensing shadows.

That one – _that_ one there. It held things made of teeth. Sharp teeth. Serrated teeth. Crooked teeth, jagged teeth, teeth dripping with blood. Teeth that tore and gnashed.

That shadow held soft things. Things that wrapped you up softly. Things that made you safe. Things that disappeared. Things that let you fall. She avoided that shadow. But there were others. Worse ones.

That one hid sounds. Whispers, shrieks, wails. Keening, a cry of horror. Worst was the silence. Next was the breathing – the panting just behind your ear that told you he was here. You couldn't run anymore. You were doomed.

That one hid stenches. Thick, cloying smells. Stinking, heavy smells. They hung about for days. You couldn't wash it away, couldn't get it out of your hair, your clothes.

The shadows hid vile things. Terrible things.

Emma sunk to her knees and bit into her arm to muffle her whimpers. She couldn't let them hear her. She looked at the window. The sun blinded her for a moment and the light shot tendrils of pain behind her eyes. The shadows wouldn't be held at bay for much longer, she knew. But it would be enough time, she hoped, for her to recover.

Then, abruptly, horrifyingly, two shadows came for her. Stretched from the door to right in front of her. She kept very still, hoping they were like all the others. They could breathe and taunt and hang about, but they couldn't touch. They touched her.

"Oh God. Oh no." She flinched away from them but they came closer. Whispering. Now yelling. Now shaking her. Emma wrenched herself away from them but she was too weak. She rolled into the water room – surely the shadow men wouldn't follow her here. They didn't like water.

She pressed the door closed. Reached up. Turned the latch. She was safe now.

The door rattled from time to time. She watched it intently, never moving from her crouch. Her hand rested on her hip but there was no gun. That ogre had crushed it. There were murmurs. Too low and indistinct for her to understand. Potentially in a dark language. They stopped. The rattling stopped. Emma tensed. The silence was too…loud. Too big. Something was coming. Something bad; something much worse than anything that had tormented her before.

There was a flash of light. Dark light. The door opened, powerless to stop something with the power that Emma could feel. Emma moved out of her crouch and pressed herself into the small gap between the sink and the bath. Made herself smaller. Unable to be seen; unable to be found; unable to be hurt.

It was the smell that got to her first. Apples. Her nose twitched. And cinnamon. Another twitch. And mud. Normal smells. Human smells. Emma relaxed slightly. Apples. Cinnamon. Mud. Apple cinnamon mud – _purple_. It smelt like purple.

Her eyes flashed open. Odd. She hadn't realised she'd closed them.

"Regina."

"I am here, Miss Swan."

"You can't be here," Emma said gravely. Her mind raced. _Get her out_. "I don't want you here. Not you." _Make her leave_. "Go away. Anyone else, _anyone_ else. Please."

"Miss Swan, do not fight this." Cool hands. She could feel them before they touched her. The heat, god the _heat_, it radiated from every part of her. Burned. It would be so easy to just let Regina in but – the shadows. She flinched. The hands moved away.

"Please, Regina," she begged in a hoarse whisper. Her eyes roamed desperately, trying to find her, but the suffocating darkness had returned. "Please, you have to leave." She reached out a hand. Touched fabric. _Finally_. Something human. She pushed it away. Heard a stumble. "You have to go."

"And why is that, Miss Swan?" The voice cleared a little of the shadows. They seemed to slink away. "Why should I go?"

"The," her voice caught against the dry roughness of her throat. "The darkness is here," she confided in the woman. Not her enemy. Not anymore. Not when there was so obviously a different battle to fight. Her throat – god, it hurt. How long had it been since she had spoken? "They are _coming_, Regina." She stood in one fluid movement, hoping that it would confuse the darkness.

"Too late." Emma grabbed two full hands worth of Regina's clothes and tugged her to the bathtub. She pulled the curtains closed and knelt next to the tub. Her hand clenched reflexively around an absent hilt. "She's not here," Emma babbled. "She's not here."

A shadow whipped. An explosion of pain up her spine. Emma writhed on the floor.

"How long has this been happening?" The cool voice asked?

"I don't know. She didn't look well when she came in but she said she'd be fine. It was just a cold or something. She didn't want to get us sick so she asked for us to bring up some food and she'd get it at her door. Yesterday, she didn't bring in her dinner."

She knew that voice.

"Ruby?" A something knelt next to her.

"Emma? You know who I am?" Emma narrowed her eyes. Perhaps it was a mirage. Or worse, a shadow man imposter. She shook her head. She had to go with her instincts.

"You are Ruby." She reached up a hand. Took the girl's shoulder. "You have to get Regina away from here. The shadow men are coming." She flinched at the flicker of a shadow in the far corner.

"Regina?"

"I know. I'll take her with me." Cool hands were on her shoulders now and Emma's eyes rolled blissfully into her head. She shook her head, jerked into consciousness. She couldn't sleep now.

"Who are the shadow men, Regina?"

"You know that Emma has magic?" A slight pause. "Some things are different when you have magic. Illnesses – hallucinations in particular – are different, for one. Magic makes them…more real. Not quite corporeal, but more than mere imagination."

"Can they hurt her?"

"No. Not physically." The hands were holding her up. Apples cinnamon mud. "Miss Swan?" The fingers trace her forehead. "I am going to take you to my house. Is that all right?"

Emma frowned. "Are there shadow men there?" She could feel the power Regina then chose to shroud herself with.

"In my house?" Emma imagined she could see the flash of white teeth, bared in challenge. "I think not. They would not dare."

Emma laugh, somewhat entirely delirious by this point. "Then I will be where you are."

Regina nodded to Ruby, who was watching Emma with a kind of morbid fascination. Her tears are finding her friend in such a state had long dried – around the time Regina had arrived, actually – and she smiled up at the older woman in gratitude.

"Thank you, Regina."

The woman nodded stiffly. "Of course." She hesitated. "I never meant it to become this bad. I honestly thought she was being cared for by her family." Ruby nodded. "If I had known…" she trailed away. "Well. It is good that you called me. Thank you."

Regina disappeared in her purple mist, Emma clutching her tightly. They reappeared in Regina's guest room. A _bang_ announced their arrival when Emma staggered away from Regina and into the door. She fell onto her bum and her face crumpled. Regina knelt next to her, waiting for the tears. But they didn't come, surprisingly. Emma closed her mouth with a snap and frowned.

"Mom?" A little head poked around the doorway and Henry's eyes widened. "Mom – what's wrong with Emma?" He stepped into the room and Emma jumped to her feet, teeth bared.

"Not Henry. I won't let you take Henry." She stepped toward the corner of the room, where the shadows were the deepest, and Regina looked sideways at Henry.

"Is it okay if I-" she started but Henry was already nodding.

"Whatever it takes. I trust you, mom." He grinned brightly and Regina nodded.

"Very well." The words gave nothing away, especially not the warmth that blossomed in her at his words. "Would you like to stay?"

"Is it safe?"

Regina smiled at her son. "Very. Emma would never hurt you. Of that I am certain." With a flick of her wrist, Regina had Emma immobilised. She gently manoeuvred the woman to the bed and released her onto it. She didn't move. Regina stepped forward to check her pulse. It was slow, but there.

She frowned. The woman was clearly exhausted and dehydrated. Hungry, too. In pain. She waved a hand, focusing intently. She blocked the pain receptors somewhat and instantly, Emma's body lost much of the tension that had been running through her body.

"It's funny, you know," Henry said as he flopped himself into the chair next to the bed. He scowled when it wasn't close enough, stood, dragged it nearer to the bed, and dramatically flopped into it again. "Emma said something similar about you when she told me I was coming to stay with you."

Regina smiled very softly. "Really?" She tilted her head and re-examined the now sleeping blonde.

"Really really." Henry beamed. "Emma is really cool, mom." His face fell a little. "I know you didn't think she was because of me. I mean, you thought she was trying to take me away but she was just worried because I wanted the curse broken and she loved me so," he shrugged.

"Oh Henry." Regina stroked his head. "I know."

"Do you really?" He looked up at her wide-eyed. "Because I mean it. Emma – she's funny. Weird, too, and really nice to _everyone_. Even people that annoy her. She'll be your friend too if you let her."

Regina smiled down at her son. He really did have such a young view of the world. She didn't care if Emma liked her or not – the fact that she tolerated her well enough to let Henry stay with her for the week was miraculous in itself and something she would cherish. She would do nothing to damage that tentative tolerance.

"That sounds nice," she said noncommittally. "Now shush. I must help Miss Swan." Obediently, he sat silently while she stood next to the bed. Her hands, glowing faintly purple, hovered over her patient.

Hmm. She took Emma's right arm and rolled the sleeve back. Teeth marks. Her own. She waved her hand and the disappeared, leaving only smooth skin. What else? Too skinny by far. Dehydrated. She summoned a cup and a pitcher of water from the kitchen. Dribbled a little in Emma's mouth. Not too much.

"Will she be okay?" Regina jerked her head backwards. Henry looked tired. She glanced at her watch and scowled at her son.

"It is _well_ past your bedtime, young man." He grinned, apparently no longer nervous around her.

"You did say that I could stay."

"I…" His smile widened. "I did. But now I am telling you to go to bed. You may see Miss Swan in the morning." Henry hesitated. "Henry," she softened her voice. "She won't wake up between now and morning. I assure you. You can see her in the morning – no sooner than eight am." He rolled his eyes. "Tell me that if I hadn't specified that you wouldn't have been here at one minute past midnight." He said nothing, just shrugged. She smiled and then pretended she hadn't. "That's what I thought. Now. Bed mister. I'll be up in a few moments."

He darted out of the room and she turned back to Emma. "He is becoming insolent. He really is your son." She patted the arm, now healed, and stepped further away from the bed. "Sleep well, Miss Swan."

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter. More to come, maybe tomorrow. Tired. Sleeping now. Happy reading, readers :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Green Looks Good On You: Chapter Seven**

**I don't own Once Upon A Time.**

**Please enjoy.**

"Emma?" There was a small jab in her ribs. "Emma?" Another jab. "Emma?"

"Henry, I swear if you poke me one more time you are losing that finger." Emma flung an arm over her eyes. The answering silence made her nervous and she grabbed the sheets and sat up. The movement made her stomach clench and—"Oh god."

Smooth plastic was thrust into her hands and she retched pathetically. An aching in her abdomen told her that this had happened before. A few times. The plastic – a bucket, she thought – was taken away and her hands were wrapped around a cup. Emma sniffed. Water. She peeled her eyes open and squinted at the blob sitting in the chair next to her.

"Henry?"

"I sent him out when you threatened him, Miss Swan."

"Regina."

"Yes." A blurry hand stretched forward and Emma flinched. That was far to close to what the shadows had looked like. It paused. "I'm not going to hurt you, Miss Swan. I am going to help you drink that."

"I can't see you."

"I would turn the lights on, except that the last time I did you terrified Henry with your screaming."

"I did?" Emma whispered.

"Yes. I understand why. Your eyes were on fire."

"What?"

"Your sickness induced a sensitivity to light. That had been…exacerbated by the magical quality of this particular sickness."

"My eyes were on fire," Emma said.

"I healed them. They sustained no lasting damage."

"Right. No lasting damage." Emma's hand clenched around the cup. "My eyes were on fire?"

Regina heaved a sigh and took a hold of Emma's wrist. She had a feeling that Emma would ask no other question for quite some time. So, she helped her to bring the cup up to her mouth and drink. When she let go, Emma was ashamed to realise that she had very much needed Regina's assistance. Her hand dropped heavily back to the bed and the remaining water poured out. Emma flinched. That was _cold_. She flinched again. She had spilt water on Regina's bed.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. Quick fingers took the cup from her hand. A clink told Emma it was placed somewhere else. A bedside table, perhaps. She blinked and the water must have helped a little, somehow, because Regina was slightly less blurry.

She looked…ruffled. Tired. Her power suit was missing the blazer and her sleeves were rolled up to the elbows. Her perfect hair was less than perfect and was that a _crease_ Emma could see in her slacks?

"Whoa. What happened to you?" Emma croaked.

Regina raised an eyebrow and sighed, leaning back in the chair. "That would be you, Miss Swan."

"I got you all dishevelled?" Emma pouted. "I don't even remember a second of it." Regina flushed and Emma waved a hand tiredly. "Don't hurt me please. It's just a joke."

"I am perfectly capable of identifying a joke, Miss Swan. I have a son." She paused to allow Emma the opportunity to deny that but the blonde just dazedly smiled at her – much like every other time Regina had tested her in that way during the fever. "Do you know what day it is?"

"Um…" Emma frowned. She'd gone to Regina's on Tuesday night. She went home and sent Henry over on Wednesday morning. She went to Ruby's, was a little sick… "Thursday?"

Regina snorted. Elegantly. Elegance doing inelegant things was clearly a skill only Evil Queens could master. "Hardly. No. It is Wednesday." Emma smiled. Well. That wasn't so bad then. It hadn't even been a day. "It has been a full week since you absorbed the spell." Emma shot up out of the bed. That is, she _tried_ to shoot up out of the bed. In reality, she rolled, tangled herself in the sheets, and fell off the bed at Regina's feet. "Comfortable?"

"Very," Emma groaned. She pushed up and grimaced at the trembling in her arms. Just when she thought she was going to collapse, some other power took a hold of her and lifted her up, manipulating her limbs to sit her on the edge of the bed quite neatly. "Thanks."

Regina shrugged and, again, it was elegant. "Of course." She stood and paused to stretch. "Do you think you are well enough to join us for dinner?"

"Um." Emma forced herself to her feet and held out her hands for balance. She frowned at the ground for being unhelpful, heaving beneath her or so it seemed, before smiling at Regina. "I think I'll be fine." She stepped away from the bed toward the door and promptly fainted once more.

Regina waved a hand, catching her before she did more damage to herself, and deposited her once more on the guest bed. After a moment Regina dried the sheets as well. It wouldn't do for the sheriff to catch a chill. She deserved a _little_ respite after this rather atrocious turn of events, Regina thought.

The room was very dark when Emma awoke the second time that night. She flexed her muscles and was pleased to feel only a mild stretch, nothing like the awful strain of energy she had earlier. She swung her legs off the bed and pushed to standing. When her eyes didn't spin and no spots danced over her vision, Emma grinned. Success. She looked at her hands – now glove free – and waited for a few minutes. No sparks. She twitched them experimentally. Still nothing. Double success.

Triple success, she thought when she saw her clothes folded neatly on the dresser across the room. _Wait_. She paused. _If my clothes are there, what am I wearing_? She looked down at herself and noted with relief that it was a pair of her own tracksuit pants and a tank. _Which means_… she looked around the room and spied her bag. Regina had obviously collected her things from Granny's B&B for her.

She scooped up her bag after switching into her normal clothes and swung it onto her shoulder. Emma bit her lip. Window or door? Window or door? She scrutinised the window. It would open easily and, knowing Regina, without creaking. However, it was a considerable drop to the garden and she wasn't at one hundred per cent yet. Door it was.

Emma swung the door open and, barefoot, stepped out into the hall. It was dark but Regina's colour scheme – white – came in handy. The walls amplified whatever faint light was present and the effect was a somewhat alarming shimmering glow. Emma crept along the wall. Floorboards didn't creak if you knew where to step and she was plenty familiar with sneaking around.

To the end of the hall, down the stairs, and out the back door Emma snuck. She was halfway across the lawn when she felt it. That same peculiar, prickling feeling. Magic. Or, more specifically, Regina's magic. It was faint and Emma paused, hoping that it was just a maintenance spell for the garden or something like that. Yes. That was something Regina would do. She continued across the lawn and promptly tripped.

She bit off whatever curse she was going to say and looked down to her feet. They were green. Well, not quite. It was grass, not the curse. Grass had grown long and twisted around her ankles and calves and, when she had tried to move, tripped her. She sighed. This was getting old fast.

Emma turned onto her side as much as she could and rested her head on her hand. "Regina?" she called quietly. A flash of purple announced Regina's arrival and Emma sighed. "This isn't fun anymore. Though, on the plus side, you didn't strangle me this time."

"Oh, my dear, it is far too late at night for me to even consider doing that."

"Too kinky? You're right; we should save that for morning when we're more awake." Emma grinned when Regina just rolled her eyes. Then she cowered when Regina placed her hands on her hips and glared down at the wayward sheriff.

"And just what did you think you were doing, Miss Swan?"

"Well," Emma said, "I was leaving but then your lawn decided it was going to miss me and gave me a hug and I simply _cannot_ convince it to let me go. You mind?" She gestured to the grass and Regina smirked.

"You can stay there for a while longer, I think. Besides, it is fitting that you should be the first to test the defensive mechanism."

"Why's that?"

"I planned it with you in mind," Regina said with a wide grin.

"Oh yes, because I _loved_ those vines you used last time. I do enjoy ripping up my skin," Emma drawled.

"Oh shush. You're fine now. Besides, I meant because it doesn't hurt anyone. I thought you, as the Saviour, would approve."

"Nah, that's a crappy defence. The best defence is a good offense, don't you know?"

Regina blinked. That wasn't the response she had expected from the town's Saviour. Then again, nothing the woman did was quite what Regina expected. "Yes. Well. Why were you leaving?"

Emma shrugged.

"Do you even _know_ why you were leaving?" Regina crouched and took Emma's hand in hers. Squeezed. She frowned. "There aren't any sparks, Miss Swan. The death spell has run its course."

"I know. That's why I was leaving."

"So you are in control of your cognitive functions, then?"

"Yep."

"Well. Then you are less intelligent than I gave you credit for. And trust me," Regina's lips quirked up into a tiny smirk, "I didn't give you much."

"Look, Madame Mayor, that's great and all but do you mind having your lawn release me so I can go?"

Regina frowned but obligingly made the grass shrink back to its original appearance, untwisting the plant from Emma's legs. She repeated her question. "It is late, Miss Swan. Why on earth are you leaving?"

Emma stood, brushing the leaf litter from her jacket and the front of her jeans. "I just didn't want to be a bother. You have until the morning with Henry, you know, and I didn't want to be in your way so-"

"Really, Miss Swan? What on earth could Henry and I get up to so late at night? It is well past his bedtime. What kind of curfew have you set for him?" Emma opened her mouth to reply but Regina shook her head. "I changed my mind. I don't want to know. Regardless, I would appreciate it if you told me the truth. You didn't leave so Henry and I could spend time together, which means that you left because you didn't want to be here. Why is that?"

Emma shrugged and Regina's eyes narrowed, demanding a proper answer. "I'm sorry, okay? I know that I probably made a fool of myself when I was sick and I _do_ know that I made a mess. I just," she shrugged again, "I didn't want to be any more trouble. I appreciated it but, you know." She hunched her shoulders a little and Regina examined her. She seemed to be trying very hard to be as small as possible.

"You don't like being sick, Miss Swan."

Emma smiled. "Does anyone?"

"Henry," Regina answered immediately. "So long as he isn't too sick. He enjoys ordering me around and being pampered like a little prince. That is, he did when he was little. I presume he would do the same to you and your parents."

Emma laughed at that. "Go kid."

"Indeed." Regina's eyes glittered with dark humour. "He is quite manipulative," she said with no small amount of pride.

"Well, he _is_ your son." Regina's eyes widened when Emma said that, completely offhand. Emma frowned. "What?"

"Do you mean that?"

"Well…yeah. Of course. I mean, you raised him for ten years. What did I do? Ate more than usual for a couple of months and then popped him out and handed him to a complete stranger." Emma shrugged. "You did a really good job."

"I – thank you, Miss Swan," Regina murmured. "I daresay I did." She contemplated the blonde's words for a few moments, noting in particular the casual way she spoke about giving birth to Henry, before sighing. "Well." Emma swayed and she rolled her eyes. "You are clearly still weak. You will sleep here tonight and in the morning return to Snow's apartment with your father." She took Emma by the shoulder and steered her in the direction of the house.

Emma flinched at the word 'father' but didn't say anything about that. "Why?" she said instead.

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose, the nails of her right hand digging reflexively into Emma's shoulder. "Really, Miss Swan, you have to learn how to speak properly. Why _what_?"

"Why are you helping me?"

Regina didn't answer for a few moments. "Well," she said, weighing the words in her mouth before she spoke. "You did save me from a death spell." Emma nodded. "I am _thankful_," she forced the word out, "for that. You, I am aware, suffered from hallucinations and pain, but I would have died had you not taken it upon yourself to be quite so gallant."

"So, looking after me is like a 'thank you for saving me'?"

"Yes. Yes I suppose it is."

"And when I'm better, it goes back to normal," Emma said. Regina didn't see the disappointment in Emma's eyes. "This was a temporary truce?"

"Yes." Regina opened the door for Emma and helped her up the stairs. She waited until Emma was in her bed and fast asleep before frowning.

That was not what she wanted. She didn't want to go back to normal. Back to not seeing Henry, back to not being trusted. She returned to her own room but, rather than falling back into her uneasy slumber, she sat in the chair by her bed. She began to plot. She had to keep Henry. He was her son. Something had to be done about this.

**Okay, there you go. I may write another today but I have a tonne of study to do and several assignments so I should be good and do those. Let me know what you thought. Happy reading, readers :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Green Looks Good On You: Chapter Eight**

**I don't own Once Upon A Time.**

**Please enjoy.**

Breakfast. Emma's nose twitched. For once in Regina's house, she awoke like she normally did. Bright. Fully awake and fully functioning. And it was an added benefit that she was free of the green debilitating curse.

Her nose twitched again. Pancakes. She jumped out of the bed and, as usual (not just when cursed) her legs tangled in the sheets and she fell with a heavy thump onto the hardwood floor. There was a steady click of heels that stopped outside her door, followed by a knock.

"Miss Swan?" came the melodious, and mildly concerned, voice of the mayor. "Are you alright?"

"Just peachy, thanks Regina." She sighed. _Might as well admit it_. "I fell out of bed."

There was a pause. Emma knew that Regina wanted to laugh at her. But she didn't. The brunette coughed once, letting her lips twitch into an amused smirk, before tapping her nails on the door.

"Well, when you are quite done wrestling the sheets, and have ascertained that the hairbrush I left in your bathroom as a hint is no danger, you are welcome to join Henry and me for breakfast."

Emma let her head drop onto the floor. "'Kay. Thanks." When she could no longer hear Regina, her heels clicking away again, she thumped her head on the floor again. "Why am I an idiot?"

"Mom says it's something you inherited from Charming. She also says that she is proud I didn't appear to get those genes." Emma craned her neck around to stare at her son, who was standing in the doorway.

"Your mom," she said with a grunt as she stood, "is-" Emma frowned. "Huh. You know, kid, she might be right. I don't know." She ruffled his hair. "You are smart though so I guess you got all the right parts."

Henry grinned up at her. "Right. Breakfast?"

Emma touched her hair. "In a minute. I think your mom wants me to tame my hair first."

He wrinkled his nose and nodded. "That would be best," he said diplomatically. "And maybe a change of clothes. Did you roll around in the garden or something?" She looked down at her clothes and winced. She'd fallen asleep in her runaway clothes. She almost didn't dare to look back at the bed, knowing what she would find. Dirt. And quite a bit of it. "Emma! What did you do? Mom is going to kill you."

"I can assure you that I have almost outgrown those compulsions, Henry." Regina had reappeared at the top of the stairs. "Though when it comes to Miss Swan I have a tendency to rethink that choice." She stopped behind Henry, hands on his shoulders. "What _have_ you done to distress my son so, hmm?"

Emma tried to block Regina's line of sight with her body. "Nothing?"

"For a woman with such a remarkable skill as a lie detector, Miss Swan, you are very bad at lying. What did you destroy this time?" She stepped into the room and Emma held very still, clenching her eyes tightly shut. She waited for Regina's uproar but it never came. "This? This is what you are worried about?" Emma opened one eyelid just a fraction, in time to see Regina wave her hand. "You did much worse than that when you were sick," the woman said reassuringly. "I think I can fix it just once more."

"Sorry," Emma offered.

"Quite. You know though Henry, if I ever see _your_ room in that state, I may have to ground you for a whole week." She stated the punishment quite calmly as she sashayed away and Henry frowned.

"That's not fair!" Regina looked over her shoulder with a devious grin.

"No? Perhaps not." She descended the stairs with a certain air of power about her and returned to the kitchen. "Breakfast in five minutes."

Emma and Henry heaved identical sighs. "Sucks, kid."

"Yeah." He pouted.

"But just so you know, if your bed at Mary Margaret's house ever looks like what mine just did," she jabbed a thumb over her shoulder at the now perfectly made bed, "you would be grounded for a _month_."

Regina listened to their conversation with a small smile, pleasantly surprised that the sheriff hadn't turned that against her. Sided with her, in fact. She flipped a pancake and, when it was the perfect golden brown, slid it onto a stack already three pancakes high. Her guest and son descended the stairs – tripped, in the sheriff's case, and jumped, in Henry's case – and chased one another into the living room. Henry's laughter made her smile. The sound of the blonde running into a chair and groaning made her smile just a touch wider.

"Do try to contain your clumsiness, Miss Swan," Regina reprimanded, setting down two plates of pancakes. Emma tucked her thumbs into the belt hoops on her jeans and masterfully disguised the disappointment on her face at the sight of only two plates. She moved to leave the room but Regina pressed her down into a seat in front of one stack of the glorious looking breakfast food. "_Try_ not to inhale them before I return with the syrup." The majority of the comment was directed at Henry, who already had a quarter of one pancake in his mouth, stuffed until both cheeks bulged. He grinned.

"Geez, kid, slow down. It's not going to run away from you."

Henry looked down at his pancakes and then over at hers. "Are you sure about that?"

Emma looked down quickly and saw that the pancakes from her plate had flipped onto their sides and were rolling away. She quickly grabbed knife and fork and glared at her runaway meal. "You have to the count of three to get back onto my plate or I start using this," she threatened, twirling her knife between her fingers. The pancakes, quite humorously, appeared to quiver before rolling back to her plate.

Henry gaped at Emma. "How did you do that?"

Emma shrugged. "Sometimes, if you look like you mean business, people think you mean business." She looked up from her highly entertained son to Regina who was standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Her eyes twinkled and Emma caught her breath, choking suddenly.

"Emma, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." She coughed and thumped her chest once for good measure. "Food just went down the wrong pipe." She grinned at her son who frowned.

"But…you haven't started eating yet."

She looked down at her plate, immobile and very much uneaten pancakes present, and shrugged. "So?"

"_So_," Henry said, "how could you have choked on-"

"You know what kid? I will eat your food for you if you keep talking." Emma fought the blush she knew was rising – it usually did when she embarrassed herself horribly – and Henry rolled his eyes but obediently stuffed his face again.

Regina set her plate down lightly and smiled at her son. "Syrup?" He grabbed it eagerly and Emma rolled her eyes. He was addicted to the stuff. It couldn't be healthy. Then Regina turned to her. "Coffee?" She held out a steaming mug and Emma barely held back from diving on it. She drained half the mug in one gulp and beamed, leaning back into the chair. Henry shook his head.

"What?"

"You know that stuff is addictive, right? It's not healthy." Emma snorted at his mimicry of her thoughts and shrugged.

"Yeah, but, it's really good. So there." She stuck out her tongue and he copied her. Regina sipped her own coffee and watched the two of them. She wasn't certain whether she should be angry at the obvious displays of affection. Eventually she decided not to be. They were in her house, after all, and Henry was with her. He had been sleeping in the bed she provided for him and ate the food she made for him. She had even supplied Emma, after a fashion, bringing her home like an injured stray for him to play with.

"Not going to eat, Regina?" Emma looked at her plate and back up to the brunette's face. Regina raised a brow and, under Emma's scrutiny, cut her breakfast into squares, drizzled the syrup Henry handed her over the fluffy pancakes, and popped one square into her mouth. "Really? You cut it into squares?"

Regina looked down at Emma's full plate and up again. "And how do you eat it?" Emma looked delighted at the prospect of showing her and prompting dropped her knife and fork, took one of the round cakes, and rolled it into a cylinder. She lifted it to her mouth and bit into it like a hotdog.

Regina and Henry crinkled their noses. "Really?"

"That's horrible, Emma," Henry said.

"Terrible table manners."

Emma glared at both of them. "You know what? Keep your opinions to yourself. You," she jabbed a finger at Henry, "drown your pancakes. You," she moved the finger to Regina, "cut them into perfect squares. I happen to roll mine. Don't knock it til you try it."

Regina smirked. She laid her knife and fork down carefully, took a pancake from the bottom of her stack, and rolled it into a neat cylinder. She bit into it, chewed, and swallowed. Then she let the pancake unravel. "That, Miss Swan, is still terrible table manners."

"Well." Emma shrugged. "I guess you can knock it cause you tried it. But you," she glared at Henry, "still can't." Henry shrugged.

"Maybe another time." He pointed to his plate and at the pancakes swimming in it. "I'll get syrup all over me if I try it now." Emma nodded.

"That you will. That you will." A heavy knock on the front door interrupted their breakfast and Emma stood. "I'll get it."

Regina stood as well and Emma grinned, shooing her back to her seat. "Regina, I've _got_ it. Finish your weird square breakfast."

"You are a guest, it wouldn't be-"

"Oh please. Relax, Regina. Don't be such a square," she teased. Emma took the time Regina took to think of a comeback to dart away in the direction of the door. "Too late!" she called over her shoulder.

"Damn it."

Emma grinned broadly as she strode to the door. It was extraordinarily rare for her to win against Regina – actually, she didn't think she ever had before – so she felt good. Really good. She pulled the door open and promptly slammed it shut again.

Two shouts of "Emma!" and "Miss Swan!" were directed at the blonde, whose shoulders slumped. Regina scowled at her.

"Do not slam my door."

"Believe me, Regina. You would have done the same." Regina stalked over to the door and pulled it open. She promptly slammed it shut.

"What are they doing here?"

Emma shrugged and sighed. "I'd better talk to them though. Give me a second." She pulled the door open enough to see them and smiled slightly. "Oh, hey guys."

"Hey guys?" Mary Margaret repeated. "_Hey guys_?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "We were worried sick about you! You _swallowed a death curse_," she hissed, "and then disappeared! We thought you were dead until Ruby told us where you were."

Emma frowned. "And then you stopped being frantic with worry?"

Mary Margaret shook her head with confusion. "What?"

"You stopped worrying? That's odd, because knowing where I am is very different to knowing that I'm okay." Mary Margaret opened her mouth to defend herself but Emma stepped outside and closed the door behind her. "Don't. It's fine. Just, what are you doing here?"

"We're here to take Henry home," David said. "And you too now." He grinned. "You were a surprise."

"You're here to take Henry home?" They nodded. "On whose orders?"

David frowned. "Well, he was only here for the week, Emma. That was what was decided."

"Perhaps, but I was the one who decided that. And did you check with me to make sure I was okay with him going back to your apartment? No. And why was that? Oh, right. Because you didn't come and find me and talk to me."

"Emma, _you_ didn't contact_ us_. You left the apartment and told us you'd be back."

"In _this_ mystical land, David, we own these things called phones. You could have called."

"So could you," Snow said.

"And if you _had_ called Granny's, you would have been told that I was sick and that I couldn't talk. And then you would have been told that Regina came for me and brought me back here. And then, if you had cared enough to wonder, you would have come here to ask what was going on and both Regina and I would have told you that she looked after me until I was well again."

"Looked after you?" David asked.

"What are you talking about?" Mary Margaret continued.

"Death spell, remember?" Emma crossed her arms. "They aren't pleasant. Side effects." She frowned at the two people in front of her. She took a deep breath but then heard the door open behind her and turned to see Henry standing there. "What's up, kid?"

"I have to go now," he said with a curious glance at Snow and David. Emma looked past him back into the house. His school bag was in Regina's hand and Regina's face. Emma gulped. It was stony and cold and Emma knew she was just waiting to hear that Henry was leaving, that he was being taken away from her again. She faintly recalled her words from last night. 'It was just a temporary truce'. And, despite the temporary nature of the truce, Regina had made pancakes for all of them. And joked. And made her breakfast dance. And didn't blow her up when she ruined Regina's guest bed.

"No," she said. "We aren't going. You are going to school and then I think I heard your mom say something about 'the best lasagne you've ever tasted' last night."

"So, what? I'm going to school and then coming back here?" Emma smiled at him but, before answering, looked up at Regina. She raised her brows in a question. Regina nodded firmly and Emma returned her smile to her son. "That's right. If that's okay with you, of course."

"Yeah!" Henry grinned. "Mom and I had so much fun this week." A pulse of pain – not curse related – shot through Emma and she tried to smile again but it was a little difficult. Certain thoughts reared their ugly heads and she nodded. It was about time she faced them.

"That's great, kid."

"Are you going to have dinner with us as well?" In her peripheries, Emma could see that Regina was nodding. She was okay with that as well, apparently. Emma shook her head no anyway.

"Nah. Not tonight. I have some stuff I need to do. But have an extra slice for me, okay?" He nodded and threw himself at her, almost tackling her off the front steps. Regina stepped forward and held out his bag. He took it and ran out onto the footpath, barely stopping to yell a hello to his grandparents.

Mary Margaret and David were still standing there. They were talking in heated whispers, David's hand around his wife's elbow. They stopped when Emma leant against the pillar and waited for them to talk. Regina retreated into her house.

"What do you think you are doing, Emma?"

"Well, right now I'm waiting for you to talk. But," she shrugged, "I'm bored of that so I think I'll get my bag instead." She left them gaping at her and re-entered the house. Regina was seated on the stairs and she stood when Emma moved to go up the stairs.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Regina. I really do appreciate it. And the, you know, not letting me die part."

"I rather think Henry would be upset. He had a hamster that died, once. Cried for weeks." Regina sniffed. "It would take him days to recover from losing you." Emma barked a laugh and Regina reluctantly smiled back.

"Thanks. Always good to know where I stand." Regina declined to answer. "Oh, and hey. I'm sorry about them – Snow and David."

"Don't apologise. I suppose I deserve their mistrust. I cursed them to a land without happy endings, after all." Emma reached into her room and yanked her bag out. "And they are doing what they believe is right. Protecting their family from the Evil Queen."

"Right." Emma looked away from Regina and frowned, pursing her lips thoughtfully. "So. About Henry. You're happy for him to stay here sometimes, right?"

"He can stay for as long as he likes," Regina said immediately. "I didn't think I would need to tell you that, Miss Swan. He will always have a home with me." Emma grinned broadly at that, which worried Regina.

"I'm glad to hear that." She reached out impulsively to Regina but stopped herself before she could actually touch the woman. She looked at her hand, mere millimetres from Regina. Then she forced her hand to continue, touching her fingertips lightly to the other woman's elbow. "I trust you to look after him, Regina." She hoisted her bag onto her shoulder and stepped away. "Well, I have things to do," she excused herself lamely. "Bye!"

Emma practically ran down the hall and out of the house. Regina watched her leave and frowned. Something was not quite right with that woman. And she was going to figure out what.

Outside the mansion, Emma strode past her parents. She ignored their attempts to talk with her and began the walk home.

"Please, Emma," David pleaded with her, his head out the window. "Please get into the car. Let me drive you home and we can talk when we get there."

Emma stopped abruptly and she squinted at him. "You promise not to talk the whole way back to the apartment?" He nodded and mimed locking his mouth shut, throwing away the key. She turned her gaze on Snow who sighed but nodded quickly. "Fine." She opened the door to the back seat and threw her bag in, slipping in after it.

They were halfway there when Snow twisted in her seat and opened her mouth. Emma's hands snapped out, one to her bag, and one to the door handle. "Do not test me, Mary Margaret. I _will_ jump out of this car." The woman's face fell and she nodded, turning back to look out of the windscreen. Emma waited for a moment before relaxing slightly and turning her head to look out the window. They drove in silence until David pulled over outside the apartment.

Emma grabbed her things and led the way up to their shared home. Snow gave her a split second before she began her questions.

"What the _hell_ went on this past week, Emma?"

"So now you want to know?" Emma retorted, dropping onto her favourite bar stool, the middle one.

"Of _course_ I want to know." Mary Margaret moved into front of Emma, cupped her face in both hands. "I want to know everything."

"And I want to know why you didn't bother before. Ruby told you I was at Granny's." Mary Margaret nodded. "Then why didn't you come and talk to me?" Emma asked. "Why didn't you check on me? I absorbed a _death spell_," she reminded them. "You had to have known that wouldn't have been without some kind of repercussion."

"Yes but why on earth would you have done that in the first place?" Emma grinned and shrugged.

"Regina was going to die. I saved her."

"You did that for her?"

"And, if you think about it, for Henry. And for me. And a little bit for you because as much as you try to hide it, Snow White, you care just a little bit for that Evil Queen of yours."

Snow took a step back. "We gave her plenty of chances in that world, Emma."

"And who gets to decide how many chances is too many?" Emma jumped up from the stool. "You? David?" She shook her head. "You might have been King and Queen there but here you are just a school teacher and," she paused. "What were you?" David shrugged. "Well, just an ordinary man, anyway." Snow opened her mouth to talk but Emma cut her off. "And if you are as concerned about our safety, concerned that Regina is so awful and deadly, why did you check on him now? Why after the full week of Henry's visit was up? If you were really _truly_ worried about what Regina might get up to then why weren't you there straight away and beating down her front door?"

They didn't answer. "What were you doing this week that was so important that you didn't even think about protecting your grandson from your great enemy? Or look for me?" She smirked. "Let me guess. You were 'finding each other'." Her lame excuse to get away from them earlier was no doubt the actual truth. The fact that they said nothing just confirmed it. She spun away from them and put her hands on the bar. Sucked in a deep breath. Opened her eyes, somewhat prepared to forgive, and frowned. She stepped closer to the bar and picked up the real estate magazine.

"Houses? You were having sex and looking at houses?" She laughed. "Well guess what? If this house is too small for all of us, I have a wonderful solution. Henry can stay with Regina."

"What? No!"

"Yes! _I_ am his mother, Snow, and you have no say in how I raise him."

"And you? Where will you stay then? Because it's obvious that you don't want to stay with us here." Snow yelled back at her, tone bordering on hysterical. David looked on, face impassive aside from a slight frown. "Don't think for a moment that once you give Henry back to her that Regina will let you stay with them."

"No. You're right Snow White. And that is why I will go somewhere else."

"We'll just take Henry back."

Emma's eyebrows snapped together and she started towards Snow, who stumbled back. Emma poked her lightly in the chest. "Don't you _dare._ You have no right to argue with any of my decisions about my son. You have no right to trespass on Regina's property. It might have been okay to shoot people full of arrows and break into a castle back in your world but here? Here things are different. Here? _I_ am in charge. And you know what? Legally, Henry is Regina's. I signed away any rights to my son when I gave him up. To take him would be kidnapping and right now I would have no problems arresting you, Snow White."

"Don't," Snow said when Emma turned away.

"Don't what?" her daughter snapped.

"Don't be ridiculous. We can look after Henry together. As a family."

"A family?" Emma's shoulders slumped. "We aren't a family, Mary Margaret. Snow. Whoever you are. Even if you gave birth to me, even if you," she included David, "are my parents, you put me into a magical wardrobe when I was a few hours old and sent me off to a far away land with no one there to help me. You abandoned me."

"It was to save you from-"

"It was to save _you_," Emma cried. "It was to save _you_ and your friends. And me? I got to have a lovely childhood with twelve foster families and four group homes. I got to be abandoned again and again by the people who were supposed to look after me." Mary Margaret was sobbing then. It didn't take all that much to set her off, apparently. "And all because it was my destiny to save you all by kissing some kid."

"Your son," David said.

"Who I gave up," she said, tiredly. "He is Regina's son. Not mine." She dug into her pocket and tossed a set of keys to Mary Margaret, who caught them instinctively. "Here are your keys back. I need to go."

And with that, she turned and left. She paused to pick up her bag and then slammed the door behind her. After a moment of shocked silence, her parents ran after her but she was already in her car and gone.

Back in the white mansion, Regina blinked and banished the purple smog that had allowed her to see the Charming family's… discussion. So. Emma Swan was leaving Henry with her and going who knew where. It had been far easier to get her to leave than she had thought. Well, Regina admitted, she hadn't done a thing at all. And that irked her.

She smoothed her dark hair behind her ear and frowned thoughtfully. She had to collect Miss Swan, that much was obvious. It was no fun for the woman to leave if she hadn't personally caused it. She spun herself into mist and let her magic find Miss Swan, let it carry her to where she would find the woman. And this time, she would get rid of the woman _properly_. That is what she would do.

**I suck at not writing this. It's too much fun. I hope you enjoyed it; if you did, let me know. Oh and follow and favourite so I know how many I am catering to and the combined threat of your wrath should I stop writing will keep me writing. Happy reading, readers :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Green Looks Good On You: Chapter Nine**

**I don't own Once Upon A Time.**

**Please enjoy.**

She smelt her before she saw her. It sounded weird when she wasn't hallucinating and feeling the need to protect her from the creepy-as-fuck shadow men, but it was still true. She smelt like apples and cinnamon and mud. Emma frowned. Why mud? She couldn't imagine Regina getting dirt on her. Then again, she did love her tree. She might enjoy gardening. Maybe it wasn't so much mud as a combination of dirt and rain. Apples and cinnamon and earth and rain.

Then, of course, there was the obvious click of her heels. Purposeful, driven, continuous. "Hello, Regina," Emma greeted. She didn't look away from the water. It was somehow comforting to be faced with a large expanse of grey. It was choppy today. She glanced sideways at the woman who joined her at the railing.

"Hello, Miss Swan."

"You can call me Emma, you know. I think we're there. I think we've reached that point." Regina inclined her head.

"Perhaps I will. You may call me Madame Mayor."

Emma's shoulders tensed. "Right. I apologise, Madame Mayor." Regina's sharp gaze cut across to her companion, noticing the now-tense stance. She opened her mouth to speak but snapped it shut. She joined the blonde in gazing out to the water.

After a few minutes, she turned back. "That was a joke," she said hesitantly.

"I know. I have a son." Her voice was flat but her eyes shone faintly with laughter as she repeated Regina's words back to her. The mayor nodded.

"If you knew, then why…" she trailed off. It was a highly unusual situation but Regina found that she was utterly unable to form a proper sentence.

"Why was I upset?" Regina nodded. "I don't like titles. Sir, Madame, Principal, Officer." She shrugged. "I don't like them."

"Problems with authority, Miss Swan?" Regina laughed. "I rather think I already knew that from your record."

The corners of Emma's eyes crinkled with laughter. "Yeah. You probably did." Silence fell again. Regina knew there were more things that Emma had could say, but little that she wanted to say. As time went on, and Regina replayed more of their encounters over again in her mind, she realised that she knew very little about the woman. Only the impression she had created in her mind – a child stealing, self-obsessed, idiotic Knight. Then again: _a hand touched her arm. It warmed her despite the chill of the spell. A kind face, framed with blonde curls, appeared in front of her, and another hand touched her. Rubbed comfortingly. Spoke to her calmly, assuring her that she was safe, and told her how she was going to save her. How she was going to bring her back. Gave her a way out. _

No one had given her a way out before. Oh, they had told her 'there's always a choice' but what was the point of a choice when the alternative was too horrid to consider?

_Green eyes watched her every movement as Regina stalked towards her. They were unflinching despite the helplessness of their situation. Then, the curse rose again. And when she recovered, when the spell had been removed – no. Had been offered another host, a sacrifice – there had been blood. She had spilt her own blood to save her. _

Why had she done that? Regina shifted. Her heels weren't so comfortable. Emma's eyes moved over to her for a moment, just checking to see if Regina wanted to leave. She didn't. Emma smiled at her and returned to watching the small waves.

_Henry's face, upturned and smiling at her. "She's funny. Weird, too."_

And hadn't she seen proof of that? Emma's clumsiness. Her warmth. Regina sighed. The woman was impossible. She was everything that Regina, Evil Queen, had despised. She really was the love child of Charming and Snow White. She was kind and forgiving and gallant to a fault. Trusting. Helpful. She sneered.

"Thinking about Snow and Charming again?" Emma asked quietly. Regina blinked and turned to her companion.

"Pardon?"

Emma tilted her head to the side. "You've got that look. You sneer and I know that you want to cackle a little bit." Regina frowned. She had_ never_ cackled in her life. "Deny it all you want, Madame Mayor. But I know you were thinking about how much Snow White and Prince Charming annoy you."

"And how would you know that?" Regina questioned, a small bit affronted by Emma's accusation.

Emma shrugged. "'Cause that's what I'm doing." Regina's eyebrows shot straight up.

"Oh please," she purred. "Do continue." Her eyes lit with interest. "I do love to hear when people are disenchanted with the dynamic duo."

"I was never enchanted to begin with, Madame Mayor." Regina scowled a little. Her title was beginning to annoy her – particularly since she technically was no longer mayor. And to be honest, she preferred the sheriff's familiar use of her name. It was annoying and altogether inappropriate and altogether Emma. "They aren't fairy tale characters. I mean _technically_, yes, they are. But no one can possibly be so one-dimensional. Sweet, sugary kindness – Snow would have died in a heartbeat."

"She would have if I had managed to get my hand on that heart," Regina murmured. Her eyes widened when she realised what she'd said and, more importantly, whom she had said it in front of. "That is-"

"Relax, Madame Mayor." Regina did. "And _Charming_. Well. No one can be that…"

"Charming?"

"Exactly!" Emma flung her hands into the air in an explosion of emotion and annoyance. "_Exactly_! No one can be that charming. Plus," she said, "every one knows that it is the people who win who get to decide what is told to everyone else. Just because they _said_ they were fighting for good doesn't mean they actually were."

"Oh no, dear, they were." Regina nodded. "Of that you can be assured. I was as evil as they come. Well," thinking of her mother, "not quite. However, I was quite accomplished at causing misery."

"So…you were bad?"

"Yes. Very."

"Oh. And Snow and Charming were good?"

"In a manner of speaking. They made it their mission to win against me. I was bad; they, therefore, had to be good. They made many people happy. Their kingdom was prosperous and peaceful." Regina made a little gesture with her hands. "I suppose they were good." She groaned. "And they were _very_ annoying about it. Self-righteous. Merciful. Disgustingly so."

"Yeah," Emma snorted. "Tell me about it."

"You know, if you despise them so much, you do have magic. It isn't too hard to learn how to take a heart."

"Please stop. I have cuffs, you know."

"I have magic."

"I have a gun, which I will use if you keep talking about this."

"I have the means to just pluck her heart out for her. Consider it a gift."

"You have Henry. Consider him a gift." Emma's statement brought their morbid, if not slightly playful, discussion to an abrupt end.

"Yes. I do." Regina leant against the railing again, unsure when exactly she had moved away. "Are you certain you want him staying with me?"

"It's just for lasagne, Regina," Emma laughed. She stopped suddenly and turned. Regina said nothing. Emma's eyes narrowed. "You were spying on me." Regina denied nothing. "How much did you hear?"

"I would think anywhere between most of it and all of it," Regina responded quietly, with a quick glance at Emma's face. She didn't look too angry. "Closer to all of it."

"Of course." Emma was quiet for a long time. "I can't decide whether I'm angry or relieved, honestly."

"Relieved, Miss Swan? Why would you be relieved?"

"Because now I don't have to repeat all my reasons and tedious statements of protection. You're okay with Henry living with you?"

"I am. He may not be."

"He'll be fine. He did it for ten years already and I don't see you hurting him anytime soon."

Regina scrutinised the blonde for a moment and then sighed. "But I see you hurting him." Emma didn't move to face her and stubbornly stared at the water. "Miss Swan. Emma." Emma jerked her head up when Regina said her given name. "I will very much regret saying this because I'll admit right now that I came here to tell you, in different words, good riddance. I want you _gone_." She said with no small amount of passion. "I want you out of my son's life." Emma looked away. That had hurt more that she would admit to. "However, Henry loves you and I am very protective of him. I daresay you have noticed this." Emma nodded. "Your leaving would hurt him very much, Emma."

"He'll get over it," the blonde said quietly. "You said it yourself – he'd only cry for a few days."

"Do you really believe that?"

Emma shrugged and then shook her head. "No. But I have to."

"And why is that?"

"Because, Madame Mayor," Emma said in the most tired voice Regina had heard in quite some time, "I am not cut out to be a mother."

"How would you know that? You've been his mother for all of five minutes – you haven't even given yourself a chance." Regina took a breath. What was she _doing_? Here she was – _encouraging_ the woman. Helping her. Emma seemed to be as confused as Regina was and she took a step back, away from the mayor.

"Are you feeling all right, Madame Mayor?"

"Yes," Regina replied. "I am fine. However, my ability to follow through with my plan to make you leave is steadily decreasing. I believe it may have something to do with the fact that you stole my death spell and also the fact that Henry would miss you, but I cannot in – oh god." She shook her head, scoffing internally at her next words. She forced them out. "I cannot in good conscience convince you to leave Storybrooke."

"What are you saying?"

"Are you really as idiotic as blondes have been made out to be?" Regina rolled her eyes. "I am asking you to stay in my town, Miss Swan, and be a good mother to Henry."

"You're forgetting that I have nowhere to stay."

"You're forgetting that _I_ am not stupid, Miss Swan, and that I can recognise that you are making excuses. Now. Are you staying or not?"

Emma pushed herself away from the rail and walked away from Regina. She began to pace. Regina was given the impression that the woman was working up to something and, knowing her parentage like she did, hoped to whatever gods existed that it wasn't a speech.

"Will you help me?" was the question that Emma finally spat out.

Regina was startled. "Pardon?"

"Will you help me?" Emma said again, too uncomfortable to meet Regina's eyes. "It's just…you said it yourself. You're a mother. _Henry_'s mother. You fed him and burped him. You were there when he lost a tooth. When he had a fever. When he threw a tantrum." Regina nodded. She had suffered through all of that. Emma's voice quietened. "You were there for his first day of school and his first word and when he spoke for the first time." Regina felt her eyes prickle with tears – joyful tears, she noted with surprise. It had been a long year, ever since Henry found out he was adopted, since she'd last been truly happy. Those memories brought the feeling just slightly closer.

"What is your point, Miss Swan?"

"I don't know how to be a mother. I never had one." A pang of guilt struck Regina. "Actually, I had eleven foster mothers. Some of them were nice but they weren't really moms." Emma shrugged. "I don't know how to do what you do."

"You wouldn't have to." Emma's mouth opened to argue to Regina but the mayor smiled. "I do the things I do excellently. You do the things you do…adequately."

"What the hell are you talking about, Regina?"

"You make him happy, Miss Swan. I have never heard Henry laugh as much as he does when you are with him. Never. Not even before." Before he found out was the hidden message. Before, when we were happy together. Emma heard it.

"Oh."

"Yes. So, while there are many questions I have for you regarding your abilities and mental capabilities, there is only one question for you to answer now. Are you staying or are you going?"

**Just a little chapter for you to keep y'all going while I sleep for a smidgen. Enjoy. Review and make me happy. Happy reading, readers :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Green Looks Good On You: Chapter Ten**

**I don't own Once Upon A Time.**

**Please enjoy.**

Cora didn't lean. Not on a railing. And _certainly_ not on a railing covered in salt and grime and the leavings of the sea birds. She also thought she had raised Regina to avoid such a scenario but there she was, leaning against a railing next to that wild horrible woman. _Emma Swan_.

It would be laughably easy for her to wave a hand and turn the 'Saviour' into a toad. Or perhaps an artichoke, and Cora could just reach over and she could remove the heart with ease.

But it had never been Cora's way to make a move without thinking it out. She waited, close enough to hear the words shared, but far enough away that her daughter couldn't sense the invisibility magic she had used. It was so inconvenient, sometimes, to oppose another magic user. She hadn't had much in the way of competition lately and knew her skills were likely rusty, so Cora made the conscious effort to hold back. She so longed to reach out and hold her daughter but so many of her plans had gone wrong and for this one to fail…She had waited many years for this moment. It would not do for this to be ruined.

"Spying again are you, love? That's more my thing. Don't you usually just head on in and start rippin' hearts?" Hook reclined lazily next to her and Cora sniffed.

"Ripping hearts," she repeated, apparently shocked. "Is that what you think I do, Killian?" Hook shrugged. "I am merely a collector. So few people use them anyway; they don't even notice that they are gone."

"Right, right," he drawled. "So the spying then? Are we doing a spot of plotting?"

"Indeed. This must be perfect."

"Right." He squinted at the pair. "They look happy."

"Yes," Cora murmured. "They do." She sighed. "What a shame. I thought Regina had finally learnt her lesson."

"Well," Hook straightened and preened, fixing his hair. "Whatever it is, you can teach her again. Meanwhile, I'm going to find a crocodile."

"Oh don't bother dear." Cora waved a hand. "You'll be killed in seconds."

"Then how exactly," he gritted out, "do you plan on helping me kill him?"

"My dear, I brought you a gift." Hook frowned and Cora swept away, effortlessly elegant, twirling her parasol. "Follow me." He might hate the way she never raised her voice and the way she took control of _his_ vessel but he had never hated the way that she always got her way. Usually through fear and occasionally death. Always manipulation.

He crouched next to the hold. "What is this?" he pointed with disgust at the person tied to a beam in his hold.

"A person who knows the secrets of all Storybrooke. A person," Cora's voice gained an edge of steel, "I am counting on you to break. I want to know my daughter, Killian, and this man knows my daughter better than anyone." She smiled down at Archie. "Make him chirp."

"With pleasure, love." The pirate hopped down next to him and caressed him with the silver hook. "Maybe this'll take the edge of my bloodlust."

Cora smiled with affection at the handsome man. He was rough, true, and uncultured. He was also deadly, ruthless, and conniving – which were all traits Cora believed to be very important in an upstanding member of society. She nodded kindly at the doctor, whose eyes were rolling with fear and which pleaded with her to help, and waved genteelly at the pair. "Enjoy yourselves. I shall return shortly."

She stepped off the ship and onto dry land, taking a brief moment to adjust herself. Cora stepped toward the buildings she saw in the distance and with every step her appearance began to alter. Her face became smoother, younger. Her eyes became more rounded and a light shade of green and the wrinkles that had framed them disappeared. She shot up a few inches and, when her clothes changed, she wriggled her shoulders a little.

Cora stopped to examine her appearance in one of the windows of the bait and tackle shop. Yes, that guise would do nicely. And she knew she would not run into the owner of the body because the girl was dead. Very much so. She had splashed mud on Cora's cloak yesterday and so Cora had turned her into a snail and stepped on her. It had taken a strong cleaning spell to get the slime off her shoe.

She moved purposefully to the sheriff's station and took a deep breath. Unnecessary but reassuring. She'd convinced innumerable hopefuls that she was _Lancelot_. This scenario would be as easy as manipulating the sweet Snow White had been. She tapped on the door and shifted nervously from foot to foot.

The door swung open and Cora came face to face, once again, with _that woman_.

"Can I help you?" Sheriff Swan smiled at her and Cora felt the same rush of power as pretending to be Lancelot had given her.

"I, I'm sorry. Are you Sheriff Swan?" The voice she had given herself was small and weak – much like the mouse the girl had been in that life. The blonde nodded and she smiled for a moment. "I, um. I wanted to," she stumbled over her words and frowned. Gripped her hands together. Seemed to shrink into herself like some weak fool.

"Is something wrong?" Cora gave a little weak headshake and shrug – protect me, her body language shouted. "Well, how about you come into my office and tell me what's up." Emma stepped to the side and Cora walked into the building. Emma followed her closely and murmured a 'this way' and opened the door to her private office. Cora smiled graciously at the woman and flicked a nervous glance at the second woman in the building, other than Miss Swan.

Red. The _werewolf_. Cora couldn't help but examine the girl. She didn't seem to have recognised Cora – they had never met, of course, but a sorceress's scent was quite distinctive. Cora hoped that whatever remained of her magic had disappeared on the walk here. It wouldn't do for her plan to be unravelled by such a disgusting creature as a Child of the Moon.

"Hey, are you alright?" The sudden intrusion on Cora's thoughts made the woman jump – purposefully, of course. The instincts of a mouse would have made her flinch at every loud sound and unexpected movement.

"Oh. Yes. I'm fine."

"Ruby won't hurt you," the woman said, noticing where Cora had been looking. She sat down in her chair, which she had brought over to the same side of the table as Cora. "You've heard about her, have you?" Cora nodded. "Well, she might be a werewolf but she has her wolf under control. She would never hurt anyone."

Cora nodded again frantically. "I know. I mean, I think I know. It's just," she lowered her voice and eyed 'Ruby' again. "I'm a mouse." The sheriff widened her eyes and nodded.

"Well, if it makes you more comfortable, I can send her to get some coffees?" Cora shrugged, looking away. "Hey Ruby! Coffee run?"

"Sure thing boss," was the immediate response. The girl speed out, waving a goodbye, and Emma relaxed into her chair.

"So what's wrong?"

"I…" Cora shook her head. "I don't know if it's anything."

Emma leant forward and laid a hand on Cora's. "If you thought it was important enough to find me, then it probably was. It was instinct that brought you here. Gut feelings are usually right," Emma encouraged. "You just have to trust in them."

Cora nodded. "Well, it's just that I went to see Dr Hopper last night." Emma nodded for her to continue. "And I knocked on the door but he didn't answer."

"I see." Cora could see that Emma didn't think anything amiss with that.

"He's always there, sheriff. Until seven. I was there at six-thirty. I just," Cora forced a blush. "It's not easy being a mouse," she said forcefully. "Not when you thought you were a woman for twenty-eight years!" Emma reached out again.

"Hey," she soothed. "It's okay. It's okay, just tell me why you think something is wrong."

"It's Dr Hopper. He always answers. Our sessions, they weren't on record because I just need reassurance. Just, someone to talk to, you know? To explain. I'm only ever there for a few minutes. He _always_ answers, Sheriff! Even when he is with someone." She cowered back into her seat. "I thought it was silly last night but this morning I woke up and I – it was so strange for him. What if something is wrong?"

Emma nodded thoughtfully. "Look, I'm going to be honest with you." Cora looked into her face – it was so open and sincere that she knew the woman was a force to be reckoned with. She would have powerful allies. "There's probably nothing wrong. Archie – Dr Hopper – probably felt ill, maybe he went on a date." The blonde grinned and Cora made herself smile back. "But I won't ignore the fact that he might be hurt so I'll go and check it out later today. Don't worry about it." She stood and Cora stood quickly as well.

As if on impulse, Cora hugged her quickly and jumped back. "Thank you," she squeaked.

Emma smiled but she looked a little uncomfortable. "Sure, sure. No problem." She escorted Cora to the exit and held the door open for her. "Have a good day, okay?" She moved to go back inside the building but stopped. She turned back, already speaking. "Wait – what's your name?"

But Cora had already disappeared. The blonde frowned and shook her head. "Damn fairy tale characters. All of them just up and disappear on you all the _god_damn time." She opened the door and stomped back inside the building.

Cora smirked and waited. She could hear everything perfectly. The rustling of paper, the creak of the chair. The sheriff mumbling to herself. She heard the return of the werewolf and a curious sniffing. She heard the sheriff tell the wolf about the information and slide her jacket over her arms, taking the coffee. She heard them locking the door after them and walking down the street.

Cora stepped out of the alleyway she had chosen to wait in and walked in the opposite direction, back to the pirate's ship. She was pleased. The woman had suspected nothing and now Cora had a direct link to the woman. The sheriff would never find the listening spell and Regina wouldn't think of looking. And if the two women were as close as Cora suspected they were, then she now had a direct link to the both of them.

**Enjoy my chapter. Let me know. Happy reading, readers :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Green Looks Good On You: Chapter Eleven**

**I don't own Once Upon A Time.**

**Please enjoy.**

"Emma?" Ruby's voice brought Emma out of her thoughts – mm, lasagne – and the blonde blinked.

"Yeah?"

"Your phone is ringing." Ruby nodded down to the screaming device on Emma's belt and the sheriff rolled her eyes.

"Hold on." She pulled it up to her ear and sighed. "Yes?" There was a brief pause. Ruby tilted her head to try and listen to the conversation but couldn't quite make out the words or the voice. "Regina, if you call me anymore today Ruby is going to think we are dating." A squawk erupted from the cell and Emma pulled it quickly away from her ear, laughing. She winked at the chuckling werewolf and brought the phone back. "Calm down, Madame Mayor. Yes, I'm still here. Yes, I will be here when you call ten minutes from now." Emma paused and listened to the tinny voice of the mayor. "Yes. Did I or did I not promise?" A murmur. "Okay do not use that against me! I brought him back, didn't I? Yes, yes, but," Emma sighed and slipped the phone back into its holster. Regina had hung up on her. Again. "That woman will be the death of me."

"Bad breakup?" Ruby asked, grinning broadly. Emma shoved her lightly on the shoulder and headed off down the street in the direction of Dr Hopper's practice.

"Don't even start on that. I only said that to rile her up." Ruby just kept grinning and Emma laughed again. "You should have _heard_ her though."

"So if it wasn't her checking you weren't running away from her after a night of debauched passion to practice your womanizing ways on other unsuspecting victims, what _was_ that about?"

"It was about a brief moment of panic followed by reassurance and a promise."

Ruby stopped still on the pavement and crossed her arms, glaring at her friend. "Really? That was the least possible information you could have given me. Not cool, Emma."

"It's nothing, okay? Just something that Regina and I are figuring out between us." Emma narrowed her eyes. "And _just_ between us. No running your mouth to a certain fairy tale princess or any little birdies – literally!" Ruby nodded and Emma relaxed. They kept walking.

"Something to do with Henry then?"

"Yeah, but it's fine. We'll figure it out."

Ruby hesitated. "Anything to do with you planning on sleeping at the station tonight?"

"What?"

"I saw your bags, Emma. I know that you aren't staying with Snow because, let's face it, I _am_ kind of the first person she runs to when things aren't going so well, second only to Charming." Emma nodded. "You haven't booked a room with me and Granny and I'm guessing that Regina didn't exactly open her home to you."

Emma blinked. "Actually, she did."

"_What_?"

"Yeah," Emma shrugged. "I was surprised too. But she has a few guestrooms and a small guesthouse over her garage, apparently."

"So…you're staying with the Evil Queen?"

"I usually call her Regina, and no. I'm not." Ruby opened her mouth but before she could say anything, Emma continued talking. "I don't want to rely on anyone. I had to stay with Mary Margaret when I first got here because I had no choice but, to be honest, I've never been much of a roommate kind of person. I don't like sharing my space. And I don't have the money to rent one of your rooms indefinitely." Ruby opened her mouth again. "And I _won't_ be indebted to anyone, Ruby. Not you or Regina. I don't take charity."

"Okay, before you speak over me again, Emma, I'm just going to say that staying with Regina, well, you may shouldn't count that as charity. You guys are related in some weird, non-blood related way and you share Henry. And I know that the kid would love to have both of his mothers around all the time. Think about it." Emma nod-shrugged evasively. Ruby arched a brow, noting her non-response, but pointed up at the sign for Dr Hopper's clinic. "We're here."

Emma quickly climbed the stairs and knocked on the door. She pressed her ear to the wood. "Dr Hopper?" She waited. "Archie?" She knocked again but there was no answer. "Ruby, something isn't right." The girl nodded, big, concerned eyes on the door. "I want you to go and get David. Bring him back here."

"But what about you?"

"I have to go in and see if Archie is okay. Use your wolf speed, okay? Get him. Go now." Ruby dashed off and Emma shook her head. She would never get used to that dizzying blur of movement.

All wonder put aside for the time being, Emma placed her hand gently on the doorknob and turned it. She pushed and the door opened smoothly. It was dark. None of the lights were on and the blinds were closed. Emma reached behind her and eased her gun out of the holster. Slowly, she brought it in front of her and inched into Archie's office.

One step. Two steps. Three. She came around the couch and jumped back, eyes wide. _That was_ – she stopped the horrified thought before it could form completely and instead made herself search the rest of the room. It was empty. She lowered her gun and crouched next to the body of the doctor. Took his pulse.

Heavy footsteps running up the stairs had Emma raising her gun again. She took aim and waited. David turned into the room and stopped abruptly. Emma quickly lowered the weapon and tucked it into its holster.

"Sorry. Had to be sure it wasn't someone else." He nodded.

"Is that?"

"Archie." She stood and backed away. "He's dead."

David's face fell and he turned away, punching the wood of the doorjamb violently. "Shit. Do you know who?" he asked suddenly.

"No. I was only here because some girl told me that she was worried about Archie."

David frowned heavily. "Did you get a name?"

"No," Emma sighed, rubbing a hand over her eyes. "She left before I could ask."

"And that doesn't seem just a little suspicious?"

"I know that, David!" Emma snapped. "Obviously. But it didn't at the time so if you would just back off a little and let me do my job, I would really appreciate it!"

The man backed up a step and held his hands out to his side, plaintively. "I'm sorry." Emma shook her head.

"No. Don't. It's fine. I'm sorry."

"Emma," he murmured. But his daughter turned away and ignored him, crouching next to Archie's body.

"Turn the light on," she said. He did. She rocked back onto her heels and sighed. "Look, David, I'm not a detective. I'm a bounty hunter. The only thing I'm actually good at is running. But this guy was my friend and I am going to find his killer so unless the next words out of your mouth are 'I have an idea who might have done this' I really don't want to hear it." She looked over her shoulder. "Got it?" David nodded. "Good."

She pushed herself to her feet and pulled out her phone. "We need an ambulance over at Dr Hopper's practice," she said into the emergency phone line. "No, it's Archie. No, you don't have to use the sirens. He's dead. Yes. Could you?" She was nodding. "Okay, thank you. Fine. Good, ten minutes. That's great."

She clicked the phone shut and opened her mouth to speak but more footsteps on the stairs outside made both Emma and David react. They pulled their guns and trained them on the entrance.

"Whoa! Guns away, guys!" Ruby knelt in the doorway, arms around a frantic Pongo. "What the hell is going on?" She let go of the dog and stood, moving to their side. "I just knew something was wrong because Pongo – oh god." She caught a glimpse of the body over Emma's shoulder. "No, Emma, please. Tell me-"

"It's Archie. I'm sorry, Ruby."

Ruby stumbled backwards and held herself up against the wall. "Who would _do_ this?"

"I don't know," Emma said. She was near vibrating with anger.

"Okay," David said soothingly. "Let's go over the facts. What _do_ we know?"

"The girl came in this morning. She told me she was worried about Archie."

"The girl from earlier?" Emma nodded. "She was weird."

"Just around you, Ruby. She was a mouse back in Fairy Tale Land so she wasn't comfortable around you."

Ruby frowned. "What? That's stupid. I know heaps of mice." At Emma's confused face, she shrugged. "I know people. Gus is a mouse. Was a mouse?" She wrinkled her nose. "Whatever. Anyway, wolves don't _hunt_ mice, Emma. They're too small and they don't smell nice. We don't hunt them; they aren't scared of us."

"So why didn't she want you in the room? Why was it so important that you weren't there?"

Ruby's eyes lit up. "What is it that all werewolves are good at?"

David beamed. "Tracking! She didn't want you to smell her."

Emma shook her head. "Okay, I'm lost."

"I can _smell_ people, Emma. I have the best nose – even better than a hunting dog." Ruby grinned. "I can track this bitch down and make her talk."

"There won't be any 'making her talk' in this town, Ruby. We interrogate. We don't torture." Emma fixed her with a stern glare. "Got it?"

"Yes ma'am," Ruby mumbling, shifting her feet unhappily.

"You think you can track her?" A fierce nod. Emma crossed her arms. Sighed. "Okay. Take David with you. She was sitting in the guest chair in my office and was there for about five, maybe ten minutes." Ruby nodded and was gone. David hesitated.

"Are you sure you want to stay here alone?"

"No," Emma admitted. "But I have to. I have to give directions to the paramedics; tell them what to do with Archie's, with Archie." She avoided looking at the body. "Go. Look after Ruby. I'm in no danger here."

Looking at Archie, helping the paramedics load him onto a gurney, taking him down the stairs…all of that was much harder than Emma had expected her day to be when she had started her morning. Not to mention the whole 'left her parents house after a big fight and promised her ex-enemy (hopefully ex) that their son could stay with her indefinitely' thing.

Ruby appeared by Emma's side not ten minutes after she had left. Emma looked around for David and found him in the distance, jogging slowly back to them.

"What's up with him?" Ruby jerked her head around and shrugged, grinning widely at Emma. The blonde was sure that if the girl still owned a tail it would be wagging madly at that moment.

"He's too slow. No speed. No stamina." She flashed another grin. "I caught the scent."

"And?" Emma perked right up. This was _exactly_ the news she needed.

"Lost it. Disappeared. Girl walked through a puddle and then past the flower shop. Really knew what she was doing. I sneezed for a whole minute." Emma scowled.

"Crap."

"But I have to tell you something." Emma nodded a go ahead. "It's a really distinctive smell." She paused. "It's a sorceress. Emma, I think it was Regina."

"What?" Emma shook her head, denying it quickly. "That's not possible." Ruby eyed her. "Okay, well, why do you think that? What did it smell like?"

"Dark." Ruby shook her head. "That's all I caught. It didn't smell quite like Regina but…" she shrugged. "It was really similar."

"That's ridiculous," Emma said, low and fast. "Regina has _no_ reason to hurt Archie. She's been going to talk with him. He is helping her."

"I saw them arguing yesterday. On the docks."

"Why? Did you overhear what they were talking about?" Ruby shook her head. "Then let's not jump to conclusions. Let's check out Archie's office," she said a little louder for David who was just joining them, "and see what we can find."

Thirty minutes later found the trio surrounded with Archie's things. "Hey," David called. "Regina's file is missing." Emma and Ruby's heads shot up, eyes meeting.

"It doesn't mean anything," Emma said swiftly.

"Like hell it doesn't, Emma. You can't ignore facts." Ruby shook her head. "That's three."

"What are you guys talking about?" David asked suspiciously, closing the drawer he was going through. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Emma," Ruby said reproachfully. She looked over to David. "We have a little evidence connecting Regina to this. The scent is really similar to Regina's and I saw her arguing with Archie last night at the docks. I can smell it here too, Emma. It's faint but…"

David frowned. "You think it might be Regina?" Ruby nodded. "And you don't," he said to Emma, not really needing to check. He knew where she stood on the topic of Regina.

"I just think there isn't enough evidence to be sure. And plus, if someone else saw Regina arguing with Archie then maybe she is being framed."

"Framed," David repeated.

"Right."

"Emma, you need to face facts. Regina could have done this."

"Yes, but the facts _I_ can see don't add up to 'Regina is a murderer again'. I'm sorry, I just don't see it."

"You are letting your personal feelings cloud your judgement," David barked.

"And you are letting yours dictate _your_ judgement," his daughter shot back. "Regina is innocent until proven guilty," she said firmly. And then promptly strode out of the room.

Her two deputies shot identical looks of frustration at one another before chasing after her. "Where are you going?" Ruby shouted.

"To talk to someone who might want to hurt Regina. The only other user of dark magic. The only person who could have framed her in Storybrooke."

"Gold," Ruby spat. "Fine. And if he denies doing it and you believe him?"

"Then I will bring Regina into the station and we will talk about it like civilised people," Emma said. She turned left and hurried down the street, long strides eating up the distance to the shop. She banged on the door to Gold's pawnshop and threw it open when he didn't open it straight away.

"Hello there," Gold sighed. He closed a picnic basket and laid a comforting hand on Belle's shoulder. "How can I help you?"

Emma's mind blanked, even more so when she looked into Belle's innocent and trusting face. This wasn't a discussion she wanted to have in front of the woman.

"Is there somewhere we can go? To talk? Alone?" Emma purposefully didn't look at Belle again and Gold's face changed. He seemed to realise that this wasn't something he wanted Belle hearing either. He turned to her with a smile.

"Belle, dear, will you stay here and look after the shop? Just in case someone comes in and needs something?" Belle's gaze shifted between Mr Gold and the trio. She nodded reluctantly and Gold's face fell into a relieved smile. "Good. Thank you." He turned to Emma. "Right through here, please."

The sheriff followed him into the back room. She took a deep breath. "Archie is dead." The man blinked. "There are no marks on him."

"And you think I did it." His slippery voice gave away no indication of guilt – but it certainly didn't make him any less of a suspect in Emma's view. "And why is that?"

"You know Ruby. Nose of a werewolf. Great tracking skills." Gold nodded. "She smelt dark magic at the crime scene and from our informant."

"Informant?"

"We think she was disguised." Emma shrugged. "More dark magic."

"And you don't think it could have been Regina?"

"I trust her," Emma said forcefully. "She had no reason to hurt Archie."

"And I _did_?" Gold spat. "I hold no hatred for the bug."

"But you do hate Regina. And you know everything that goes on in this town so I wouldn't put it past you to know that Regina argued with Archie last night. It would have been easy to kill him, to take Regina's files, and to lead us right to her."

"It sounds like a lovely story you've cooked up, dearie, it does. But it also sounds like you've _found_ your killer and you just don't want to believe it." Emma's lips tightened into a thin white line. "But go ahead. Don't believe me. Just ask the witness."

"There was no witness."

"Don't be ridiculous. What about Pongo?"

"Pongo?" Emma scoffed. "He's a dog."

"He has eyes, dearie, and memories. Dogs are very intelligent creatures." He nodded to Ruby. "You can bring him in. I have to find what you need."

"Gold, we already don't trust you. Doing magic to show us what you want us to know isn't proof. It's just more of the same thing."

"I happen to agree with you there." He limped over to one of his cupboards and searched in it, pulling out a tattered dream catcher. "That's why _I_ won't be using the magic." He handed her the circle. "You will."

"Me? But I-"

"Going to deny that you have it, dearie?" He peered at her. "What's the use? You've used it since you came back. You know you can do it."

Emma gaped at him. "How did you-"

"Magic is my life. I can tell when someone has been using it."

David lent in. "You've been using magic, Emma?" His tone couldn't have been more disapproving. "I'm not sure you should be doing that. It's dangerous."

"David, you missed my rebellious years," Emma murmured. "You don't really get a say now." A hint of hurt travelled over his face but she wasn't watching. She turned the dream catcher over in her hands. "How does this work?" She directed the question at Gold.

"It's simple." He lent on his cane and petted Pongo happily. "Just trail the feathers over his head. Yes, that's right," he encouraged as Emma brushed it down his head to just beyond Pongo's shoulders. "You can take it away now." She pulled it away and immediately, colours began to swirl in the circle.

"And now?"

"Just focus on what you want to see. It's really quite simple."

Emma frowned at the catcher, into the memories. She saw many things – trees, Archie, a squirrel, Archie, a ball, Archie – and she frowned more intently. She was looking for something in particular.

The colours swirled faster and David stepped forward. Gold's arm snapped up to hold him in place. "You don't want to interrupt a novice when they're practicing magic, Mr Nolan. All manner of things could go wrong." For once, the threat was absent from Gold's tone. David nodded and returned to his place. A few moments later, the swirl evened out into a vision.

A vision in which Regina killed Archie.

"Emma, she did it!" Ruby said. Emma lowered the dream catcher. Her eyes seemed distant.

"Did she?" She looked troubled. "Because I don't think she did."

"What?" David threw his hands into the air. "Emma, why are you fighting this? We _saw_ her."

"And you know what else I saw? The time. The clock said it was late. Almost midnight, right?" Gold nodded. He too had taken the opportunity to examine every inch of that vision. "Do you know what Regina was doing at midnight last night? She was looking after me. We were talking. I _know_ Regina was with me."

Ruby faltered. "But…"

"And this morning I saw a cowering girl but you smelt dark magic, Ruby. Tell me that changing appearance isn't something that a dark magic user could do." She flicked a glance over at Gold, questioning.

"It's actually quite simple." He waved a hand and before them stood a tiny little girl, smiling prettily up at them. She looked a bit like a miniature Emma and a bit like Henry. A moment later, he was Gold again.

"So if it wasn't Regina, was it you Gold?"

"It wasn't Gold," Ruby said, sniffing around him. Gold looked faintly disgusted but allowed the action. "Doesn't smell the same. Doesn't smell like Regina."

Emma sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She closed her eyes and leant against the wall. "Then who could it be? Who smells like Regina, practises dark magic, and would want to frame her for the murder of Archie?"

"Someone, perhaps, like Cora?" Gold said, voice wavering. He looked pale and, for the first time since she met him, afraid.

Emma jerked upright. "_No_," she breathed. "We left her there. She didn't have a portal." Gold shrugged. "I have to go talk to Regina. Come on," she called to David and Ruby. They were halfway out of the store when Emma turned back. She looked to the ground and then back up to Gold. She held out her hand. "Thank you, Mr Gold."

Surprise registered on the man's face but he took her hand. "You're welcome."

The trio jogged out of his store and Gold wrapped an arm around his Belle's shoulders. "I rather think something _interesting_ is about to happen," he murmured. Belle smiled up at him and picked up their picnic hamper.

"Lunch?" He smiled broadly.

"Yes, that would be lovely. Thank you, Belle."

**Hope you enjoyed that. Let me know. I love your reviews. Oh – and if you want me to answer, just let me know. I wasn't sure if you wanted me to respond to your messages. As always, happy reading, readers :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Green Looks Good On You: Chapter Twelve**

**I don't own Once Upon A Time.**

**Please enjoy.**

Cora contained her snarl. Barely. Next to her, empty jars shattered and Hook flinched, hiding his face with his arm. His eyes flashed with anger and, just as suddenly, awareness. Cora was upset. Angry. And she had powerful dark magic. He made himself relax and cleared his throat.

"Everything all right, love?" She ignored him. "Alright then." He rocked on his heels. "I'll just sit here then, shall I? Nice and quiet. Just waiting. Don't mind me." He sat himself on a crate and pulled out a cloth to clean his hook.

Cora pursed her lips. They _trusted_ her daughter. No. Not all of them. Just that Swan woman. She trusted Regina with a strength – no, a _foolishness_ – beyond what Cora had expected. She sighed. Well, desperate times called for desperate measures. She blinked and waited until her new guise settled into place.

Hook looked up and cleared his throat. "That's a bit of a recognisable face, don't you think?" he commented mildly.

The pleased smile that crossed David's face sent a shiver down Hook's spine. "Indeed. I won't need it for long, though."

"Cora," Hook called before the woman left. "Have you ever thought of just _talking_ to your daughter?"

David's eyes narrowed into a glare. "I know my daughter very well, Killian. She responds only to a strong hand." Cora sighed. "She needs a mothers to guide her, to shape her. To make her into the Queen she could be. And she needs _no one_ else." Cora, in David's body, marched out of the cabin.

Hook sat further back on the crate, pressing his back against the warm wood of his ship. Though he didn't dare say it out aloud, he only had one thought moving through his mind as he polished the gleaming silver of his hook. _That woman is insane._

Emma and her deputies snuck through the back streets of the town, hoping that the small procession of some of the most well known leaders in the town would draw little attention. No one saw them.

Most of the folk were eating in Granny's. The seven dwarves lounged, indulging in an enormous lunch before beginning their next shift in the mines. The door flung open and Granny glowered at the door, ready to reprimand however had slammed it.

David stood in the frame, sweating and panting, yet maintaining his strong composure.

"What's wrong, Charming?" Snow stood and ran to him, laying a hand on his chest. Her husband pressed his own hand against hers, smiling down at the woman.

"It's Regina," he said. The diner filled with antsy murmurs. "Please, listen to me." The murmurs grew and he frowned. "_Listen _to me." Slowly, the hubbub died down and he nodded his head. "Thank you. I have some news that will be difficult to hear." He ducked his head and shut his eyes, taking a moment to calm himself. "Archie, Dr Hopper, is dead. He was murdered last night."

Shouts of alarm spread through the diner and David held up his hands, asking silently for calm. All eyes turned to their leader. He clenched his jaw. "It was Regina. We have evidence that it was her." Snow gasped. "I was content to allow her to hide away in her mansion so long as no harm came to our town but she has crossed a line."

"Damn right she has!" Leroy jumped to his feet. "Emma might have stopped us last time but she can't now. She didn't have magic but now she does and we have to stop her. The Evil Queen killed Archie. It's time for justice!" He grabbed his pick from where it rested against the bar. His fellow dwarves hoisted theirs as well.

"Friends," David calmed them. "It isn't like last time, when she was powerless. She has her magic. I will not take you to face her only to have you be slaughtered. We need a plan."

A small voice spoke up from behind Leroy. "I have fairy dust." Everyone turned to the young nun. Leroy beamed at Astrid. "I can use it to immobilise her and David, you can cuff her. I can enchant those also." David nodded, his face split into a smile.

"Wonderful. Thank you, Sister." He turned to the crowd. "What are we waiting for? Let's bring justice to Regina, once and for all." He strode out of the diner, the crowd now a mob, and Snow frowned.

"Charming? Wait!" She ran after him and tugged him aside, looked askance at the infuriated people. "This doesn't feel right."

He laid comforting hands on her shoulders. "Snow, this has to be done. Now."

"But what about Emma? Where is she?"

"She's gone to talk with Regina." David frowned. "We _need_ to get there before she does. She can't protect herself against the Evil Queen, Snow. I won't let her be hurt again."

Snow nodded. "Then let's go."

The mob moved quickly and collected members along the way. Soon the crowd filled the streets and their weapons were an odd collection of tools and a few swords and bows that had been brought by the Curse as 'heirlooms'. They marched straight to the manor and David pounded on the front door.

"Regina!" he bellowed. "Show yourself."

Gasps made David turn and he saw that the woman had appeared to their left in a plume of smoke.

"Why hello there Charming. Snow." She smirked. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We are here to have you pay for your crimes against the citizens of Storybrooke," David announced, his voice clear and strong. It raised an answering cheer from the horde of citizens and Regina's eyes widened in response.

"For cursing you all? I must say: this is a little delayed." She crossed her arms. "And entirely misguided. I apologise for not sending you back to the land but I have it on authority even _you_ would trust, David, that our old land is no longer habitable."

"This isn't about the Curse," David said. "This is about Archie."

"Dr Hopper?" Regina frowned. "What about him?"

"You killed him!" came a shout from the crowd and, immediately after, an arrow shot toward the Queen. Which she caught in her hand and snapped.

"Killed him? I did no such thing." She gaze swept the crowd. "Where is your daughter, Mr Nolan? Where is Miss Swan?"

"Making sure the town is safe from _you_, Regina." He pulled the cuffs from his belt, glowing as they were from the magic Nova had imbued them with. "Come with us quietly, Regina, and I promise you won't suffer."

"Won't suffer? You mean it will be a quick death." She scoffed and turned away from the prince. She laid her eyes on Snow, whose gaze flickered between her husband and Regina. "Is this what you want, Snow White?" Regina hissed. "A chance to try again at executing me?"

Snow faltered. "Tell me you didn't do it, Regina." She stepped forward, hands reaching towards the woman who had once looked after her as a mother. "Emma trusted you this morning. _Tell me_ you didn't do it."

Regina held Snow's gaze calmly. "I didn't kill Dr Hopper." Snow nodded slowly and turned to David.

"Charming, we need to wait for Emma. She can tell whether Regina is lying." She laid a hand on his arm and he tensed, then relaxed.

"You're right." He put his handcuffs away and scowled at Regina, who raised a brow. "I'll go look for her." He turned to the crowd. "Please, wait just a while longer. The sheriff will be here soon and then," he looked sideways at Regina. "Then we will know for sure."

Rumblings began, angry and low and building with every passing moment that Regina stood free, and Snow stepped up beside her husband. "That is _enough_. We have never executed an innocent before and we won't start now. I will not pretend to love this woman but I will not stand by and sentence her when we have too little proof. Wait for Emma to come. Then we will know what to do."

David squeezed his wife's hand before darting off, through the crowd, and down the street. The mob calmed slightly, most still glaring at their Evil Queen, but obediently sheathed and lowered weapons. Regina smirked.

"A pretty speech, Snow."

"It was to save your life, Regina."

"Yes, it was," the older woman mused. "And why is that?" Her eyes glinted wickedly. "Trying to earn points with the daughter you abandoned?"

"Yes. She trusts you," Snow said quietly, not rising to the bait. "I don't know why. I don't know what she sees in you." She shrugged delicately and smiled a little sadly. "But I have the feeling that you and Henry are the only reasons she is staying at all and for that I am _forever_ grateful."

Regina's eyes widened at the sincerity of Snow's words and she nodded stiffly. She began to speak but was stopped by the appearance of the Saviour. Emma stood at the manor gate and strode to where Regina and Snow were standing.

"Regina," Emma greeted. Her eyes searched the mayor's face. "You know what's happened?" Regina nodded. "Okay. So answer this question. Did you do it?"

Regina shook her head. "No."

Emma's forehead creased. She looked straight into Regina's eyes. She took a step back. "You're lying," she breathed.

The brunette gaped at the blonde, her normally unruffled composure shocked into surprise. "No, Miss Swan, whatever you think has happened it _was not me_." But the sheriff was shaking her head.

"I know what I saw," she said sadly. "And I saw you killing Archie. Don't lie to me."

Regina stepped forward into Emma's space. "And this morning at the docks? That was nothing?" Emma said nothing. "It was a manipulation, was it? You want Henry all to yourself."

"Is that such a surprise when his other option is _you_?" Emma's voice was cold and the brunette flinched before scowling. She flung the other woman back with magic, throwing her into the first line of the mob. Emma staggered to her feet and glared at Regina.

"You want to kill me?" She laughed. "First you'll have to find me!" Regina's smoke rose about her feet and she stepped back into it. Arrows flew at the woman but the smoke whisked her away unharmed.

Emma's shoulders slumped at she stared at the place where Regina had disappeared with an intent so strong, so _undeniably_ wanting, that it stopped Snow from approaching her daughter. The blonde threw her shoulders back and turned to the crowd.

"Go back to your homes," she commanded. "Stay indoors. I don't know what Regina is capable of at the moment but I know she's dangerous. I need to find her first."

"Emma!" Snow cried. "Wait – please."

Her daughter turned to her. "What is it?" she snapped.

"Emma, I know you don't want to talk right now. I get it – I understand. Just…" Snow reached up and stroked Emma's cheek. "Be careful?" She was honestly surprised that Emma allowed her to be so close after the fight but the blonde went one step further.

"Snow, it's okay. I was wrong." She grinned. "I have to go find myself an Evil Queen but I'll be back. Don't worry." Emma jogged away and Snow frowned after her. The niggling, heavy feeling in her chest would not go away. She knew something was wrong; she just didn't know what it was.

And suddenly, she did.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" Emma's strong voice rang out and she stood, hands on her hips, in the centre of the footpath. The remainder of the milling throng, those few who hadn't left when Emma had told them to before, frowned at her. "Snow?" Emma picked her out from the crowd. She moved towards her, clearly anxious. "What is going on? Where's Regina?"

"It wasn't you," Snow realised. She looked behind Emma to David and Ruby, who viewed the crowd with the same dawning horror as Emma. "It wasn't either of you."

Emma grabbed Snow by the shoulders. "What has happened? _Where is Regina?"_

"Gone," Snow whispered.

"What?" Emma yelled. She spun away, furious, and then moved back. Her eyes were wide. "You did this."

Snow shook her head. "No. I didn't." The crowd murmured their agreement. They were good at that. "David did. And so did you."

Emma and Charming shared shocked glances. "What?" At any other time, their identical expressions and stance would have delighted Snow. But now it just served to remind her that she clearly didn't know her husband or daughter well enough that she had been played so _easily_.

"David came into the diner," she said. "He told us that you had evidence Regina had killed Archie." Snow paused. "Archie…is he dead at all?"

Emma nodded slowly, grief etched into her face. "Yeah. I found him earlier."

"Oh." Snow reached over to her husband, who quickly moved to hold her. She nodded. She forced herself to tell them what happened. "He roused a mob and brought us here. Regina came out and told us she didn't do it. So David left to find you but, while he was gone, you came." She nodded to Emma. "You questioned Regina and told us she was lying. You told us that Regina killed Archie."

Emma and David and Ruby drew Snow aside. "It wasn't us, clearly. It was Cora."

"Cora? We left her in our land, Emma. She didn't have a way."

"She _found_ a way," Emma snapped. "It could only be her, Snow. She used a glamour to frame Regina and she used it again to make everyone attack her." Emma began to pace. "Do you know where she went?"

"No."

Emma rubbed her face. "Okay. Fine. First things first, we need to send all these people home. David, you need to explain to them what has happened. Tell them that Regina was framed and that they need to go to their homes." He nodded and dove into the crowd. Emma turned to Snow. "Find something to do," she said before taking Ruby's elbow. "Can you smell her?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, really strong." She inhaled and breathed out. "Whoever was in your office this morning and at Archie's – Cora, whoever – it wasn't Regina."

"And you are absolutely certain?"

Ruby frowned. "Yeah. I thought you were sure, Emma. Why are you questioning me?"

"Because I need you to be sure. Not everyone will trust me Ruby. I _need_ you to be sure." Emma peered into her friend's eyes. "Are. You. Certain?"

The wolf nodded. "Completely. It wasn't Regina."

Emma leant back and sighed with relief. "Good. Now, is there anyway to track her down?" Ruby winced and shook her head.

"No. It's a transportation spell. She is here and then somewhere else." Emma nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She patted Ruby on the shoulder and chewed on the inside of her mouth, considering her options. "I have to find Regina. Can you…" she trailed off and then took a deep breath. "I need you to get Henry for me. He isn't safe with Regina and he isn't safe with me if Cora comes after us. Take him to Mary Margaret's apartment."

"I thought you guys were fighting?"

"So?" Emma shrugged. "She's still his grandmother. And I know that she and David would fight for him, no questions asked." Ruby nodded. That was true. "Thank you. Go now. Tell _nobody_ except for Snow."

Ruby dashed off and Emma breathed in again. She too could smell Regina's magic and it reassured her more than she cared to admit. It was almost a physical sensation, smelling it, and she nodded. She had to find her.

"Talk to Gold," a small voice said. Emma turned to look at her mother. "You have magic. Maybe you can use that to find Regina."

She nodded tightly. "Right. Thank you." Emma took off before Snow could say another word and the woman was left, for the second time in a very short span, to watch her daughter leave her. The heaviness was gone from her heart but the worry was not and nor was that aching feeling that told her Emma might never look at her with love again.

**Hey. So…how was that? Let me know. I'll just be busy sitting here, writing the next chapter. I really hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. Happy reading, readers :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Green Looks Good On You: Chapter Thirteen**

**I don't own Once Upon A Time.**

**Please enjoy. (I would like to say before we begin that we have passed the point of 50 reviews and I am thrilled. How about we get to one hundred before I post the next chapter?) (That was a joke.) (Or was it? You decide.)**

The 'Closed' sign mocked her. Emma growled and slammed her open palm against the side of the shop. She'd tried the door but it was securely locked. She began to pace in front of the shop, brow furrowed in thought.

Where would Regina go? Where would she be?

"Can I help you, dearie?" Emma jerked away from the voice in fright. She stumbled back and her back hit the door. Gold held out a hand to steady her, which she allowed. Belle smiled at Emma and was given an awkward, frantic smile in return.

"How is Regina?" Belle asked sweetly, hoping to calm Emma. It didn't work.

Emma's eyes widened. "Bad," she said. Emma stepped forward and the words seemed to fall out of her mouth, with how anxiously and quickly Emma spoke. "That's why I'm here. I need you to help me find her." Gold smiled a little and waved his hand, opening the door to his shop with his silent command. Emma watched it happen with devouring eyes. _That_ was what she wanted.

"Please. Come inside."

Belle watched her love carefully, wanting to believe that he would help Emma. Waiting. She would interject if need be, if he proved to want to succumb to the temptation of lording his power over the weak once more, and, when Rumple looked her way, she smiled. He knew it as well.

"What can I help you with?" Gold asked smoothly.

Emma resumed the pacing she had begun outside. She just couldn't stay still. "Cora used a disguise to round up a mob and then she pretended to be me and accused Regina of killing Archie," she blurted out.

Gold hummed. "And what do you need from me?"

"I have magic," Emma said. Gold nodded. "Can I use magic to find Regina?"

"Do you need to, dearie?" Gold asked, watching Emma's face. "Don't you know where she'd go?" Emma paused in her movements and Gold nodded again as if that proved his point exactly. "All magic comes with a price," he reminded her sternly. "If you don't need to use it, then you shouldn't. The price may be too high."

Emma sprinted out of the store and Gold grinned at Belle. "You like her," Belle commented. The smile slid off his face.

"I do not."

Belle's eyes crinkled at the sides and her lips upturned into an amused smile. "You do. You like her." She laughed and Gold shrugged, unable to stop the smile that formed when she looked as happy as she did. "It's because she said thank you, isn't it?"

"It can't be because she broke the curse?" He turned away from Belle and busied himself with small objects, fiddling with them.

"I think it's sweet." She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek to the soft wool of his coat, between his shoulder blades. "It's sweet that you warned her. You worried about her." Gold just huffed and Belle tightened her hold in response.

Outside the shop, Emma pulled her phone from her pocket. She scrolled through her contact list, murmuring a refrain of 'come on, come on', and clicked on Regina's name with an 'aha!' It rang out. She called again.

On her fourteenth attempt, a cool voice answered. "What is it, Miss Swan?"

"Just listen to me, please. Just listen," Emma begged. "I know that you didn't do it. I know you didn't kill Archie."

"Oh but it is there that you are very much mistaken," the silky smooth voice said. "I did."

Emma stopped dead in the middle of the road and closed her eyes. "Cora," she breathed.

A delighted laugh rang through the line. "Yes, well done. Hello my dear."

"You were the mouse girl."

"That's right."

"Where is she?"

Cora sighed. "Dead. She was rude to me."

"And Archie?" Emma growled into the phone.

"I thought you saw him, my dear." Cora chuckled.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You killed him as well." Emma snarled. "Where is Regina?" she demanded from the woman.

"My daughter is exactly where she should be, Miss Swan. By my side, at last." Emma's breath caught in her throat. "You betrayed her trust. She does not take that kind of action lightly. So she came back to her mother, where she will always be safe."

"That's funny," Emma spat. "Because the way _I_ see it, you betrayed her. On my behalf. Thanks so much for that. You made a mob almost attack her in her own home. And I heard that when you disapprove of her company, you rip their hearts out and crush them in front of her. Glad to know you can't do that to me," Emma laughed, mocking the woman. Cora flushed very lightly with fury but Emma wasn't finished. "Oh," she tacked onto the end of that list as if she had forgotten "and you just _framed her for murder_."

Cora tsked into the phone and waved her hand dismissively, though Emma could not see her. "These are minor details that Regina really should not be troubled with. You will leave my daughter alone, Miss Swan, and you will, in turn, be left alone. I have what I came for."

"You don't know where she is, do you?" Emma said in realisation. She smirked. "You're telling me to leave her alone because _you_ can't find her and you don't want me turning her against you when I find her."

"_If_ you find her," Cora corrected the woman. "And I know my daughter very well, Miss Swan."

"Not well enough, clearly." She grinned broadly. Now _she_ had the advantage. "See you round, Cora." She clicked the phone shut and took a moment to orient herself, staring down each of the streets connected. Regina was upset. She wasn't about to go blowing things up, which meant that she wouldn't be in the centre of town. She wasn't suicidal, Emma hoped, which meant that she wasn't going to walk up to Leroy or eat her own poisoned apples. And if she was, then Emma was never going to get to her in time.

Emma closed her eyes. Where did Regina go when she was upset? She let her mind speed through everything she knew about the complicated woman and her eyes shot open. _Stupid_, she reprimanded herself. Where did anyone go when they were upset? To the people who loved them.

"The mausoleum," Emma whispered. "Of _course_." She set off at a run, not knowing that Cora, seated regally at Regina's dining table, could hear every word. At Emma's whisper, Cora smirked and disappeared.

Cora shrunk herself into the form of a certain precocious child she had watched day after day since arriving in Storybrooke. He was annoying and small and disgustingly _good_ and Regina seemed to love him. She certainly watched after him with a ridiculous amount of yearning and sadness in her eyes every time he left her and she had been delighted for the entire week they had spent together.

Cora, in Henry's shape, stepped into the mausoleum. Henry grunted as he pushed the marble slab to the side and then descended into the rather homely underground. Hearts began to beat more loudly. He moved past them, ignoring their call, and further into the tunnels. Where would she be hiding? His eyes grazed over the rectangle mirror that hung on the wall and he opened his mouth.

"Mom?" the boy's voice was high and sweet. Guileless. He moved slowly towards the mirror. "Mom? Are you in here?" Closer. He pretended he couldn't see the flash of magic, pretended he didn't know that Regina was watching him from behind it. "Mom?" He made his shoulders slump in disappointment when Regina didn't appear and turn away. Continued to call out.

The grating of brick behind him made her turn back. Regina was hovered in a doorway and she looked cautiously at her son. "Henry? What are you doing here?"

Henry ran to her and flung his arms around her waist. "Mom!"

Regina crouched down and brought him closer, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "Oh Henry," she stroked his hair, pulled him away slightly. "Whatever you've heard, it wasn't me. I swear it."

He smiled. "I know."

"You do?" She tilted her head up to the ceiling, closed her eyes, and let out a thankful sigh. She hugged him tighter. "Miss Swan will be looking for you," she murmured, stroking down his back.

He pulled away. "Actually," he said, sounding much older than his ten years, "she's looking for you."

Regina looked terrified for a brief moment before masking it with a tight smile. "Well then, we'll just have to make sure that she doesn't find me, won't we Henry?"

He tilted his head to the side. "I couldn't agree more."

Regina stood and backed away. This wasn't her son. Purple consumed him and then, suddenly, it was her mother that stood in front of her. Cora reached out but Regina flinched back.

"What are you doing here, mother?"

Cora's eyes flashed dangerously but Regina stayed still. Her voice stayed calm and sweet. "I'm here for you, darling. I've been watching you," she admitted, with a self-conscious nod. "I know that we parted in bad spirits." She stepped towards Regina and took her hands with hers. She patted them gently and Regina was too far into shock, and no small amount of fear, and couldn't pull away. "But I'm here now and I am _sorry_."

Those words jerked Regina out of her shock and her eyes narrowed. "You're sorry," she repeated.

"_Yes_," Cora assured her daughter emphatically. "I am so sorry for causing you pain. When you sent Hook to kill me in Wonderland, I could not fathom why you felt you needed to kill me. But," Cora turned away, her eyes wet with tears. "I understood. I wasn't good to you, Regina. I should _never_ have made you marry the King, my sweet. It was wrong." She gripped her daughter's hands tightly. "But this is my chance. Please, Regina," she pleaded, "Allow me to show you I can be the mother you deserve."

Regina eyed her warily. "You're here for me?" she asked quietly in a small voice quite unlike the powerful Queen and Mayor she was.

"Yes, darling." She stroked Regina's hair tenderly. "Everything I do is for you." Regina leant into her mothers hand for a moment. "Let me be a good mother, Regina. Tell me what you want. Whatever it is, I can help you get it."

Regina blinked her eyes open. She frowned. "The same way you got me?" Cora shook her head, feigning ignorance. Regina's voice rose as she realised what Cora had done. "Don't play that game with me, mother. You turned everyone against me."

"Yes, I did," Cora said. "But did you see how easy it was? They don't truly care for you."

"You framed me, mother," Regina stated, unimpressed. "And I have no doubt that you made it _quite_ convincing."

"But your Miss Swan took very little convincing," Cora said. Regina turned away but Cora could tell by the set of her shoulders and the angle of her head that she was listening very closely. "The moment she found dear, dead cricket, who did she accuse?"

Regina spun around, distressed. "No. You're lying."

"Am I?" Cora's eyes were soft. "I have no reason to lie."

"You want me to go with you, mother." Regina smirked. "That's one reason."

"But I have no reason to lie, because the truth will break your ties to these people far more easily. It took very little to convince their Saviour that it was you. Prince Charming brought a mob to your door." Cora stepped forward. "Emma accused you of killing Archie and admitted that she wants to take your son away. She doesn't want you to be his mother, Regina."

Regina began to answer and stopped. She could hear a very faint pounding. She looked into the mirror behind Cora and waved her hand. A shock of blonde hair greeted her.

"Regina?" The woman pounded on the brick wall opposite the mirror. She moved away and made her way down the next wall, slamming her closed fist against the bricks. "_Regina_," she called, again and again. The brunette realised, with a gasp, that Emma's hand was bleeding freely. Maroon stained down Emma's wrist and palm. "Regina!" she tried again. "Please! I know it wasn't you. Cora played us. That wasn't me at your house – it was her!"

Regina recoiled from her mother, whose face twisted in explosive rage. Cora raised her hands, aiming them at Emma, but with a flick of her wrist, Regina had Emma encased in a shell – both immobilising and protecting her from Cora's wrath.

"I think it's time you left now, mother." Regina smiled at Cora and stepped forward. "Now," she hinted.

She didn't wait to see that Cora did what she asked. A quick glance into one of the many mirrors that hung in her room showed her that Cora had gone. She opened the door to the hall and stepped out. Emma's eyes rolled toward her and Regina stopped outside the shimmering bubble; arms crossed, face impassive, and stared at Emma.

"Miss Swan," she greeted. "Do you have a reason to be here on my private property?" She removed the spell on Emma's head, allowing her to speak.

"Regina," Emma sighed. "Thank god you're okay." Regina's eyebrows rose. That wasn't the reaction she had expected. "Right. Sorry. I'm here because Cora is looking for you. I know that she framed you and I know that she brought a mob to your house and I know that she pretended to be me."

"You know this," Regina said, examining Emma closely. "How?"

"You asked me to trust you this morning at the docks," Emma said fiercely. "I did."

Regina moved around Emma, causing the blonde to crane her neck. The mayor tapped her own lips thoughtfully with long fingers. "You want me to believe that my mother is here in my town?" Emma nodded. "And you want me to believe that it wasn't you who accused me of killing Archie?" Emma nodded again. "How do you propose that you prove this to me?"

"Can you look at my memories?" Emma asked. Regina's eyes widened. "It's how I saw you killing Archie – I looked at Pongo's memories."

"Gold showed you the dog's memories?"

"No." Emma grinned. "I looked at them." She waggled her fingers and Regina pretended like it didn't alarm her. Her immobilization should _not_ have worn off. It occurred to her that Emma was actively fighting the spell…and succeeding. "Magic, remember?"

"Indeed. And you do not object to my looking at your memories?"

Emma hesitated. "How much would you see?"

"In a normal person, everything. From you, only what you wish for me to see. Use your magic and project the image of the memory out in front of you." Emma nodded and closed her eyes. Regina watched her closely, sure that she would not be able to perform such a complicated spell. But Emma's eyes flashed open and they were a bright, bright gold. The memory began to play on the wall in front of them and Regina watched, curious.

The day passed in mere moments, but both of them understood it in its entirety.

"My mother played us," Regina said.

"Yes." Emma flexed her arms and then relaxed, stepping away. The spell seemed to have just melted away around her and Regina frowned at her magic, the only part that remained around Emma's hand. "Oh, I left that there. I hope you don't mind. It just hurts when I move it."

Regina rolled her eyes. "You have magic, my dear. Just heal it." She pulled purple to her hand and ran it over Emma's skin, healing it. The blood remained but when Emma wiped it away, the skin underneath was smooth and uninjured.

"Wow. That…that's amazing. Thank you, Regina." The mayor inclined her head.

"It is a small matter. There is just one more thing to deal with." Regina gestured for Emma to turn around.

"What? What is it?"

"A spell. My mother planted it on you when she hugged you this morning."

Emma's eyes widened. "What?"

"She is spying on us, Miss Swan. She attached a listening spell to you." Regina held up her hands, lit up once more with purple. "Turn around."

"Why?" Regina sighed, exasperated with the woman. She didn't wait for her to comply. She spun her around with magic and pressed her to the wall, hands flat. The brunette ran a hand down Emma's back. Emma shivered. "Regina, what-?"

"Shh," Regina focused on her task. Emma turned her head to the side so she could look over her shoulder at the woman. Regina had her eyes closed and her hands hovered over each of Emma's shoulders, so close that Emma could feel the heat from her hands but not so close that she was actually touching. Regina splayed her fingers wide and dragged them down through the air, down Emma's spine. The blonde arched and groaned. The feeling of magic so close to her was…

"What the hell are you doing, Regina?" Emma hissed, forcing anger. The woman didn't answer. Her hands drifted to the base of Emma's spine and then—

"Aha." She struck. Emma yelped. Regina ripped away a now glowing orb and stepped back, freeing Emma. Unfortunately, this meant Emma fell to the ground. "Miss Swan?" Emma looked up at her. Her normally green eyes were wide and dark, the pupils fully blown, and the mayor took a step back. "Oh. I apologise. The presence of magic can be…" she trailed off, incredibly unsure of how to behave or what to say to an obviously aroused Emma Swan.

Emma sucked in a breath and nodded her head jerkily. "I can see that," she said in answer to what Regina hadn't said. She remained on the ground though but turned so her back was pressed against the brick. "You just do what you need to do with," she paused, "with whatever that is." She patted the floor where she was sitting. "I'm just going to sit here for a bit longer, if that's okay."

"I, yes, of course." Regina nodded, flustered. She glanced at the orb in her hand. She began to squeeze in a motion uncomfortably familiar to the squeezing of a heart. The orb popped and disappeared in a swirl of purple. Regina watched until it was gone. "I've always hated that our colours are the same."

"Don't worry," Emma reassured her from the floor. "They're completely different."

"What are you talking about, Miss Swan? They're both purple. It's how she so easily managed to frame me."

"Okay, no, she didn't frame you successfully because as I recall it didn't _work_." Emma shrugged. "And it's different. Not the colour but," Emma blushed suddenly and her mouth shut tightly. Regina smirked.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What is it, Miss Swan? If it is so embarrassingly, I insist that you tell me so I may tease you mercilessly about it."

Emma glared at the woman she now considered a friend. "It smells different." Regina jerked her head back in surprise.

"Smell? I never considered that."

Emma tapped her nose. "Bounty hunter. You have to use everything you've got sometimes if you want to catch them."

"Even your nose?"

Emma laughed. "One time, there was this guy. He hadn't showered in days and," she held her hands up. "No, wait, I'll tell you another time. My point was that your magic smells like apple pie and darkness. Hers…" Emma flinched. "It's not nice."

"What does darkness smell like?" Regina asked, curious. Emma looked over at her and wondered if she knew her voice had dropped to a lower register. She doubted it. The woman was just too used to seducing information out of no-doubt-willing informants.

Emma shrugged. "It's hard to explain."

Regina's eyes narrowed. "Try."

"Cold," Emma said eventually. "Like that second after you step out of a warm room. No, like a _memory_ of being warm." Emma's eyes lit up and she closed them, eyebrows pushing together slightly as she remembered and sought out the words to explain. "Like something forgotten. Like the feeling of something being just out of reach. Like someone waiting. Like all the things you know you shouldn't have all mixed up together. Sugar and chocolate and candy floss and cigarettes and…" her eyes flashed open and she smiled up at Regina. Regina, whose eyes were wide and her mouth just faintly open, and who was watching Emma very closely. "Lots of stuff," she ended lamely.

"Oh." She cleared her throat. "And my moth- Cora?"

Emma's mouth twisted and her fingers clenched into a fist. "That's easy. And I know she's been here because I can smell it. Rot. Sweet, cloying _rot_. There's no good in that woman." Regina flinched and Emma's eyes softened. "I'm sorry, Regina."

"I have done so many horrid things, Miss Swan. Emulated my mother in my actions."

"Are you sorry?"

"Yes."

"Then you're already leagues ahead of Cora, Regina. She feels no remorse. And I actually think she might be a little insane."

"Yes. I think you may be right about that."

"Me? Right? Regina, think about what you're saying!" Emma grinned up at her companion and the darker woman rolled her eyes.

"Enough. If you do recall, we have a power-hungry madwoman to stop." Regina sighed. "And I fear that when I rejected her, she only became more incensed."

Emma's eyes widened. "And she had a listening spell on me since this morning," she said. Regina nodded. "Regina, she knows where Henry is."

The darker woman stared at her for a moment before she spoke, voice cracking slightly. "What?"

"I asked Ruby to take Henry to Mary Margaret's apartment. To make sure he was safe while I came to find you."

"She knows."

"Yes."

"Then we must get there first. Have you learnt to teleport yet?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yes, Regina. I learnt that between fishing out memories from Pongo and while running around town to get to you." Regina squinted at her. "No. That was sarcasm. I haven't."

"Now is not the time to annoy me with sarcasm, dear. Stand up and hold on to me tightly." Emma grinned widely and Regina sighed. "Do get your mind out of the gutter."

"Hell no. I love it there. Makes everything you say ten times better to hear."

"Our son is being stalked by my mother who quite likely wishes to kill him to hurt you for taking me from her. Was that ten times better to hear?"

Emma's shoulders slumped. "No."

"No, I thought not. Now hold on tightly and I will take us to Henry."

**Hope you liked it. Let me know. (Let's get to one hundred reviews! Woohoo.) (That's actually highly unlikely but let's see how we go. I just love hearing from you guys.) Plus, if you have any ideas on how to get Henry out of danger, I would love to hear from you. As always, happy reading, readers :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Green Looks Good On You: Chapter Fourteen**

**I don't own Once Upon A Time.**

**Please enjoy.**

"My God. Regina!" Mary Margaret staggered away from the purple smoke, hand pressed to her heart. "Do you _mind_? Could you maybe knock like a normal person?" She sighed when Regina's only response was to smirk. "You know what, never mind. You're going to do this every time now, aren't you?"

"Yes. I think so," was Regina's extraordinarily self-satisfied response. She unfurled her arms from around Emma. "Here is your daughter."

Mary Margaret cried out and stepped forward. She stopped when Emma stepped backwards, away from her. "Emma?"

Emma glanced at Regina, who rolled her eyes but turned her back on the two women. "Look, Mary Margaret, I'm glad that you believed me when I told you that Regina didn't hurt Archie but that doesn't mean I've forgiven you for the rest."

"You mean putting you in the wardrobe," her mother said, sadness in every inch of her.

"No." Emma shook her head. "It was wrong of me to say that. It's been too long and too many things have happened for me to hold onto that. It hurt, yes, and I spent a long time looking for you and David but I got over it. And it wasn't fair of me to say those things." Mary Margaret looked at her daughter hopefully. "What I'm still upset about is you talking taking Henry away from Regina. About you making decisions for me."

"I'm sorry," Mary Margaret said.

Emma nodded. "Okay. And we'll talk about it, I promise. But right now Regina and I would like to talk to our son."

Mary Margaret shook her head. "He's not here. He was at school, wasn't he?"

Emma sighed. Regina, however, was not so restrained in her response. "What?" Regina sent something flying across the room. Emma listened carefully at, at the tinkling of china, nodded. A teacup. "Miss Swan assured me that he was in _your_ protection, Snow. Or have you given yet another person I love to my mother?"

Emma stepped between the pair of now furious brunettes and decided to face the one who had extremely dangerous magic at her very fingertips. "Hey. Calm down," she nigh on ordered Regina. She pointed to the dining room table and stared pointedly at it with her eyes until Regina huffed, tossed her hair back, and sat down. Emma turned back to her mother and caught a brief flash of triumph that Mary Margaret had sent to Regina. "Hey!" Emma scowled. "None of that." She pointed to the barstool. "Jesus, you two are acting like children. Snap out of it! I don't want to separate you and I don't want to have to step in every time you two have a little squabble. Do I have to make you shake hands or are you going to work together nicely?"

"No." and "I can if she can," were the responses Emma received. She rolled her eyes but accepted them. They were the best she was going to get out of these two.

"Come on, guys. After this is over, you can go back to fighting with each other – _preferably_ without the killing or maiming or sending into eternal sleep – but right now we have to figure out where Henry is. Okay?" Nods. "Good."

Emma's phone rang loudly and all three women dove for it, Emma emerging victorious. "Emma Swan," she answered. "_Ruby_, thank god. Where are you?" Emma's face fell. "And Henry?" Her eyes fluttered closed and her mouth fell open. A small "no" escaped on her breath and Regina laid a hand on the bar to steady herself. "Do," Emma choked slightly and she forced the words out. "Do you know where she is?" Emma listened closely for a few minutes, eyes shut firmly, and nodded a few times. Her silence was ended with a single "thank you" and she shut the phone slowly. She laid the cell on the wood and sighed.

"Well?"

"Ruby is injured. Cora threw a fireball at her and it caught her on the shoulder. She had just collected Henry."

"And?" Regina stiffened her shoulders and blinked frequently.

"He's my kid, alright. Took off like a shot, Ruby said. Yelled at him to run and he did."

"The forest?"

Emma nodded. "The forest." Regina relaxed and her hand fluttered. Emma grabbed it, squeezed, and released. Mary Margaret held up her hand, questioningly.

"What is so good about him running into the forest?"

Emma perked up. "Well, I have one reason, but I'm sure that Regina's is different." Regina gestured for her to speak. "Thanks." Mary Margaret flinched at the obvious show of camaraderie – it was odd and just plain uncomfortable for her to be working with her nemesis but Emma took to it like, well, a swan to water – but forced herself to listen. "When you're running, a place like a forest for example is perfect. Plenty of places to hide and if they have some kind of long-range weapon, like fireballs, there are lots of trees and boulders in the way. Plus, Henry is smart. We'll be able to find him."

"How do you know that?" Mary Margaret asked. "About running and finding places to hide?"

Emma kept her face exactly as it was: relaxed and calm. If not the brief flicker of _something_ in her eyes, Regina would never have known that the question had affected her. But it had and Regina waited eagerly for the answer. "I did lots of running as a kid," she said casually. "And a lot of hiding." She looked away and Regina almost, _almost_, revelled in her Snow's heartbroken expression. Then she recalled that it was she who had cast the curse and, effectively, caused the sending of Emma into the unhappy life she had led.

Regina cleared her throat to speak and to distract herself from the memory. "May I?" She took the silence from Snow and the nod from Emma as permission. "When Rumple released magic into this world, it took the form of a cloud as I'm sure you remember. What you don't realise is that it effected every single thing it touched. For some, like Miss Swan, it awoke her magic in new ways and enabled her to use it. For others, like you Snow, it did very little as it had no innate magic to bind with. But for objects like stone and grass and trees and water – things with magical properties long recorded in the histories of every culture – it bonded. Every tree in that forest is now more than it was. For Cora, if she tried to search for Henry using her magic, it would be like looking for," she hesitated. "I believe the expression is a needle in a haystack." Emma nodded. "Think of it not as a needle but a piece of hay in a haystack."

"You mean, Henry looks like a tree?" Snow asked.

Regina sighed and looked over at Emma. Her expression made the blonde grin widely – 'why?' it seemed to ask. 'Why do I have to be nice to someone as stupid as this?'

"I think she means that everything is magical there, including Henry, so it will be really hard to find him."

"Okay," Snow said, nodding as she caught on. "Then how are _we_ supposed to find him?"

"You forget, Snow, that we have something my mother does not. A secret weapon, if you will."

"You?" the smaller woman asked.

"No," Regina replied. "Henry's mother." Snow kept her eyes on Regina before they drifted to the side, to Emma.

"Emma?"

"Indeed. Henry's birth mother. They are connected. By blood, by magic," Regina's eyes filled abruptly with tears. "By True Love."

Snow spoke, drawing the attention away from Regina and giving the woman a moment to bring her emotions back under control. "So how does that help us?"

"It doesn't. Not unless Miss Swan manages to prove she isn't as incompetent as I fear she might be." Snow's eyes flash and her mouth snaps open to defend her daughter but Emma laughs and waves the insult away.

"Relax, Mary Margaret. What do I need to do?" Her mouth smiled and her posture was easy and open but Regina could faintly make out the nerves in her eyes and the fear. It appeared that Emma was better at hiding her emotions than Regina had thought. She wondered how much exactly she had missed about this woman, focusing only on her own hatred and ignoring anything that made her other than, well, a bitch.

But now was not the time to ponder or think. Now was the time for action, she knew.

"You must learn to teleport."

Emma stood bolt upright, her eyes widening. "But that is serious magic."

"Yes, it is."

"I can't _do_ that," she whispered. "I can't, I'm not – I've only used magic twice!"

"Once to remove the death spell from me and once to view the memories of a dog, yes?" Emma nodded. "Wrong." The blonde frowned in confusion. "That week you suffered the effects of the spell. That whole week, your magic was fighting for you. Believe me, if someone else – _anyone_ else – had taken that spell from me, they would be long dead."

"Okay, that's still only three times," Emma said. "I can't do this."

Regina grabbed Emma by the front of the shirt and pulled her close. "You will do this, Miss Swan. You will use your magic and you will find our son." Emma's eyes flashed.

"I _can't_," she repeated.

"You can," Regina barked. "And you will. Magic is about emotion. Intent. Mine is dark – anger, bloodlust. Fear. Your magic is different. Love. Protection." Regina's second hand came up to grab at the collar of Emma's shirt, tugging her down to look at her, but Emma closed her eyes. "Don't you love your son?" she hissed. "Don't you want to find him? No one ever found you. Is that what you want for Henry?" Mary Margaret held herself back, watching with baited breath as her worst enemy proceeded to jab at Emma's open emotional wounds, searching for something. "You're a coward, Miss Swan. You care nothing for your son and it is clear that I will have to do this by myself." She began to remove her hands.

Emma's strong hands caught Regina's as her eyes opened slowly. She glared intently at Regina. "Watch yourself, Madame Mayor," she murmured lazily. "Do not test my love for Henry because you will lose. Every time."

Regina fought the urge to smirk because she had exactly what she wanted. Emma's eyes glowed with the gold of her magic. She lent in. "Prove it," she said back softly. "Take us to him."

Mary Margaret couldn't hold back the peep that came from her throat when the two of them were suddenly and completely cocooned in white-gold smog. She stepped forward and breathed in deeply. _Cinnamon_, she thought. _And hot chocolate and warmth. How fitting_.

As Mary Margaret closed her eyes, keeping the memory of her daughter's magic close, two pairs of eyes opened deep inside the forest. Regina's fingers unfurled from Emma's coat and the blonde sighed.

"You played me," she said.

"I did." Regina smirked. "And it worked." Emma's eyes narrowed.

"Not quite," she said. She closed her eyes and focused. There was a tug on her navel, slight and almost impossible to detect. "This way."

Regina followed her without question and they stepped over logs and ducked beneath vines, their steps quickened as the minutes passed. "Why isn't he here?" Emma asked, slightly breathless. She turned to help Regina over the fallen tree she had jumped over, holding her hand as she stepped down.

"It was your first teleportation, dear," Regina huffed. "You probably overshot a little. I was expecting it, to be quite frank."

"You didn't think to tell me?" Emma asked, frowning.

"You didn't do too badly," Regina said, smiling at a sight just up ahead. Emma turned once more to argue but the smile made her twist back. Henry sat on a log and stared at the two of them.

"You're getting along well," he commented.

The women gave him identical smirks. "It helps," Emma admitted, "if we don't fight when we're looking for you. But hey," she shrugged. "Now that you're here, I think we'll get back to it." She looked Regina up and down. "Those shoes are hideous."

"Yes," Regina agreed. "I know. A mob was attempting to break down my door and I had to rush." She brushed her perfect hair back, a single strand falling across her forehead, and smiled. "I had to make an appearance."

Emma and Henry shared an amused look. "We know," they said to Regina in unison. Emma laid a hand on Henry's shoulder.

"Okay kid, there's something we need to do." He nodded. "Cora has been using a glamour spell and pretending to be other people."

Henry's eyes narrowed and he examined her faintly guilty expression. "She pretended to be you?"

"Yeah." Emma nodded. "So tell me something that only Henry would know."

"Wow," Henry beamed. "I feel like I'm in Harry Potter when they had to ask questions because of the Polyjuice potion!"

Emma looked up at Regina. "You think that counts?"

"My mother would not recognise a work of fiction from this world. However, I would like to hear something from Henry about himself. Henry," she asked. "What was your favourite present on your seventh birthday?"

Henry, unexpectedly, blushed. "You can tell when I'm lying, can't you Emma?" he whispered. Emma nodded. He sighed. "_mumble the mumble mumble."_ Emma was completely lost but Regina threw her head back and laughed.

"No!" she said, grinning. Emma gaped at the woman. She had never seen her so open. Henry scuffed his sneakers in the leaf litter and blushed again.

"_Mom_," he whined.

"Okay, I for one am completely lost. What is going on here?" Henry said nothing and Regina bent over, now laughing without stopping, an effortlessly delighted sound. Emma grinned despite not knowing and turned to Henry. "Right. Spill the beans, kid."

"Mom got me a couple of things for my seventh birthday," he said slowly. Each word fell from his mouth painfully, like she was pulling teeth. "She kind of spoiled me."

"Rotten," Regina gasped, breathless. "I spoilt you _rotten_," she corrected.

"Yeah," Henry said. "Anyway, she bought me all kinds of things but my favourite thing she got me for my seventh birthday was the cooking set." He blushed. "I think mom actually just bought an entire shelf of toys and that happened to be in the pile." Regina said nothing but a small flush gave her away. Henry shrugged and decided to own his answer. "I like cooking. So what?"

"So what indeed," Emma replied. "Why was your mom cackling like a W-I-T-C-H, though?" Regina shot her a glare at her spelling of the word and Emma pretended not to notice.

Henry sighed. "I denied it and threw a tantrum that she bought it for me. But I wouldn't let her take it back."

"Nothing wrong with cooking, kid," Emma told him. "I wish I knew how to cook."

Henry's smile widened into an almost evil grin. "I wish you knew how to cook, too." He started laughing and Regina joined him, falling into hysterics again. Emma crossed her arms and sighed.

"Really guys? Real clever. Ha ha." She thought about it for a second and then shrugged. "I did walk right into that one though."

"You _all_ walked right into this one," Cora's voice said from somewhere amidst the trees. Vines shot towards Henry with deadly accuracy and before she knew what she was doing, Emma waved a hand and both Regina and Henry appeared behind her in plumes of white smoke and the vines halted. "Ah," Cora continued. "Well this _does_ make things a little more fun."

The purple smoke deposited Cora in front of Emma.

"Hello again Cora."

"Hello, my dear Emma." She smiled prettily. "It's been a while since we were face to face like this, in our true forms."

"Okay, just because you like to play hide-and-go-seek in other peoples skins, doesn't mean that I do. I've always been in my 'true form'."

"Indeed." Cora raised her hand. "Tell me, is your love as strong as it was back there? Do you love yourself as much as you love your mother?" Emma frowned, not understanding what Cora was trying to say. The dark witch shot out her hand and both Henry and Regina cried out but it was too late. Cora's hand was buried in Emma's chest.

The blonde gasped as Cora squeezed. "Last time," she crooned, "you threw yourself onto my hand." Regina gasped. "To save your mother. It was sweet," Cora acknowledged with a nod. "And it saved your life, somehow. But this time, the only person you are saving is yourself. And you _hate_ yourself," Cora whispered triumphantly.

Emma groaned as the hand around her heart clenched tight. She could feel every pulse, hear every throb as if it had been magnified. "Maybe," Emma said as nonchalantly as she possibly could. She reached back with her left hand, searching. She found what she needed and grinned. "But that doesn't matter because you'll _never_ be stronger than me." The same white pulse as before threw Cora away, across the small clearing, to slam into a tree. Emma's fingers clenched tighter around Henry's small hand and she pulled him tightly to her side. Without looking, she reached to her right for Regina and took her hand. "Love is strength, Cora," she called across to the trembling woman. "I told you that last time. Maybe you should listen this time and think about what is more important. Love or power."

Emma's white magic swirled around them, pulling them back to Mary Margaret's apartment. Henry stepped away from his mothers to hug his grandmother in greeting and Regina gently extracted herself from Emma's hold when the blonde didn't seem to be letting go.

"Being over familiar again, Miss Swan?" she quipped, hiding her nerves. Emma said nothing and Regina looked back at the woman. "Miss Swan?"

Emma swayed and collapsed on the spot. Regina crouched beside her and ran a hand over her in diagnosis.

"Emma? Emma!" Snow fell to her knees beside her daughter. "Emma!" She shook the woman and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Really, Snow, in what universe would that help? If she is dead and you shake her, she will remain dead. If she is unconscious, she will remain unconscious. And if she has been seriously injured, that shaking would do nothing but aggravate the injury. Do not do it again."

Snow yanked her hands away and stared, wide-eyed, at Regina. "Is she dead?" she whimpered.

"No. Unconscious." Regina laid a hand on Emma's shoulder. "I will take her back to my home and look after her and Henry there."

Snow looked like she was about to argue but closed her mouth and instead nodded. "You're right. You can defend them better than I can." She reached out to Regina, stopped her before she could disappear. "Just… look after them. Please?"

Regina managed a nod to her enemy, recognising the desperation in them as something she had felt many times before – as that felt in the moment before everything she had worked so hard for was taken from underneath her – and took Emma and Henry with her. Home, and safe. Finally.

**Okay, going to sleep again. Enjoy! Remember to review, please. I'm really loving this – this fandom is just crazy and fun and utterly super. Happy reading, readers :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Green Looks Good On You: Chapter Fifteen**

**I don't own Once Upon A Time.**

**Please enjoy.**

It was a sharp pain in her chest that woke Emma. She flinched awake and sighed. There was an extraordinarily familiar pounding in her head.

"Christ, how much did I have to drink?" Emma groaned.

"This again, Miss Swan?" Regina's voice came from her right. Judging from the sheets and the super comfortable pillows, Emma was lying in the guestroom once more. And, judging from the warmth snuggled up to her left side, one arm dangling over her waist, and snoring lightly into her neck, Henry was sleeping right next to her. Sort of: he was mostly on top. "One might think you have a drinking problem if that is your first thought."

"You're right," Emma said quietly, trying not to disturb Henry. "Christ," she said again, "how much magic did I get whacked over the head with last night?" She smiled into the dark, anticipating Regina's huff. It never came.

"A considerable amount, Miss Swan," Regina answered instead.

Emma jerked in surprise – that hadn't been the answer she expected! – and Henry groaned with annoyance. She shushed him and held very still, waiting for him to fall back into his deep sleep. Regina held equally still, hardly daring to breathe lest the disturbance roused her son. He needed his sleep. Unfortunately, his eyes blinked open and then became round with relief when he saw Emma smiling gently down at him.

"Emma!" he cried, crushing his body to hers, arms tight around her neck. "You're awake!"

"Yeah, kid, I'm awake." She hugged him back gently. When he rolled off her, to lie in between Emma and the edge of the bed Regina was closest to, Emma sighed. His warmth had been reassuring and extremely welcome. Now that he was gone, the chill that had sat heavy on her since Cora's hand had thrust inside of her chest returned. She rubbed it absently and paused, a horrible thought occurring to her.

"Regina?" In the dark of the room, Emma couldn't see her well but she could feel her looking at her. "How long do you think we have until Cora comes after us again?"

With a sharp look at her and then to Henry, Regina reminded her that this was _not_ a discussion that they should be having in front of their ten-year-old son. But the damage was done. Henry, too, was watching her and waiting for the answer.

"I gather it will be some days before my mother is recovered enough to attempt another attack," she said soothingly. "You may sleep easy, Miss Swan." The words were gentle. She had seen the press of hand to heart. Emma had successfully hidden the motion from Henry but not from her.

"But why? I mean, I get why _I'm_ tired," she said. "I've barely used magic before. But Cora, she's a crazy powerful witch. Won't she be up and at it again today?"

Regina scoffed. "Hardly. The taking of a heart requires immense power, Miss Swan. The reason no one understands this, or has witnessed the tiring effects of this magic, is because when the heart is removed, all energy expended on taking the heart is returned. Plus a little more," she added. "My mother depleted her powers enormously when she failed to take your heart. In addition to the other magic she used, I would imagine that she is quite exhausted."

"Oh. How do you know this? Have you ever failed to take a heart before?" Emma asked, merely curious. Regina flinched very minutely, feeling the weight of Henry's gaze on her.

"No," she admitted. "However, as you both know, I am well aware of what one feels when one takes a heart." She sounded tired, Emma and Henry realised. And sad. Henry reached over to hold his mom's hand, making Regina smile and brush the back of his hand with her thumb in a silent thank you. "I don't think anyone with the ability to take a heart has ever failed before, Miss Swan, unless they were killed whilst attempting it. You are special."

"You hear that, kid? I'm special. No one's taking this heart," Emma bragged, nudging Henry with her shoulder. His only response was to turn his face into Emma's shoulder and wrap his arms around her. "Kid? What's wrong?" She patted his head, frowning in confusion over him at Regina. Suddenly her eyes widened. Hot tears dripped onto her collarbone as Henry cried. She shifted him so she could see his face. "Henry?"

"You almost died," Henry gasped, squeezing his eyes shut. It did nothing to stop the tears. There were only a few drops but to Emma it was a torrent. Her hands jerked away from Henry as if he was burning and, realising she should do _something_, they fluttered around his face and shoulders, his back, but never actually touched him.

Regina let Emma panic silently for a full minute before she took action. She sat on the bed next to Emma and pulled Henry onto her lap, soothing him with wordless murmurs and comforting brushes of her hand over his hair.

Emma watched them for a moment before she quickly and quietly left. Regina would have been impressed by Emma's ability to not jar the bed at all when she rolled out if not for the anger that was steadily making itself known. And, if she would admit it to herself, more than a little concern for the woman who had fled into the bathroom directly across from the bedroom.

Her main concern, though, was Henry and so she rocked him until he fell asleep once more, mouth open to breathe through the blocked nose he had given himself from his crying.

She tucked him under the blankets carefully before padding to the bathroom door. Regina rested a hand on the knob, mind whirring as she planned her righteously irate speech. Whatever words she held in her mind – angry, reprimanding, and otherwise – fled from her when she pushed the door open.

Emma didn't look up when the door swung open, or when it closed again. She wasn't certain, but had a sneaking suspicion, whether it had closed with Regina inside or out until Regina spoke.

"Miss Swan," Regina said. "Compose yourself."

The blonde was huddled in the bathtub, which had given Regina pause until she recalled that _yes_ the woman was well past the stage of her fever dreams. Her knees had been pulled up to her chest and she was crying silently. Not quietly, Regina noted, but completely silently. "Miss Swan," Regina said again but her voice cut off when Emma's shoulders hitched with a violent sob. And Regina still heard nothing but the tiniest catch of air in her throat.

Regina folded her arms and bit the inside of her cheek, worried. Henry, in his pain, she could comfort. Once upon a time, she had done the same for Snow when she had fallen from her horse. She had genuinely cared for the children Hansel and Gretel and the boy from the outside – Owen. But Emma?

"Please, Madame Mayor," Emma whispered into her knees. "If all you are going to do is stare at me, you might as well sit down." Dutifully, not quite knowing what she was doing, Regina sat slowly on the closed lid of the toilet. She ran her open palms over her knees. Nerves made them sweaty and they left faint darker streaks on her grey pant legs.

"Miss Swan," she murmured. "I don't know how to help."

Emma snorted. "You can't," she admitted. "Just…leave me alone for a bit, okay? I'll be fine."

"Will you?" Regina shot back. "Because you didn't look 'fine' when you were completely unable to soothe your own son," she hissed while keeping her voice pitched low. The door was closed but she didn't want to wake Henry.

Emma didn't lift her head.

"You _will_ look at me when I am talking to you," Regina demanded. With a finger, she motioned for her magic to lift Emma's chin. The woman jerked away from the gentle – undeservedly gentle in Regina's current opinion – force with a soft cry. Emma hid her face once more but Regina had seen. The brief glance at Emma's face that Regina was allowed caused her blood to run cold.

Emma's face had been completely blank and devoid of emotion. The normally healthy colour of her face was pale now and sickly, and tears ran down her face in tracks, causing strange silvery marks where the light played on the moisture to stain her face. And her eyes… Her eyes were haunted and filled with the self-loathing Cora had taunted her with.

Regina moved to kneel at Emma's side. She ignored the chill of the tiles. She laid one hand on Emma's shoulder.

Emma hadn't heard her approach, clearly. She pulled sharply, fearfully, away from the touch and slammed herself into the wall. But she didn't make a sound, choosing instead to bite into the knuckles of her left hand.

"Emma," Regina breathed. "What is going on?"

"Leave me alone, Regina." Emma's voice cracked when she begged. "Please." She finally looked up at the darker woman and Regina couldn't stop the flash of worry that crossed her face. Those eyes were too similar to Henry's. She would do anything to take that overwhelming pain from Henry's eyes; how, then, could these so-familiar eyes force any other reaction from her?

"Tell me," she commanded Emma gently, smoothing her thumbs under Emma's eyes, dragging the tears away. "Tell me." She kept her hands against the sides of Emma's face, moving only to stroke away the tears that continued to fall.

The silence that followed was long but Regina waited patiently. She had promised to help Emma only a single day before, just as Emma had promised to help and stand by her, to trust her. She knew that Emma would tell her. So, she waited.

"I don't know where to start," Emma said finally. She pulled her head out of Regina's hands, avoiding eye contact. A very faint flush told Regina that the contact made Emma uncomfortable so she said nothing and just folded her hands in her own lap.

"May I make a suggestion?" Their voices were soft and low and Regina shivered with both cold and at the intimacy of the moment. Emma nodded; she still wouldn't look at her. "What were you thinking when Henry was crying?"

Emma hiccupped a laugh and, with Regina no longer brushing her tears away, she brought her wrist up to brusquely swipe them away herself. "Honestly? _I can't do this_." Emma shrugged. "I don't know the first thing about helping kids, Regina."

The brunette frowned. "But you've spent months with Henry. He isn't just another kid. He is your son."

"I know," Emma nodded. "And that makes it even harder." She tapped her forehead and smirked, an expression that Regina didn't like on her face. It didn't fit and yet it did. It held no hint of her usual playfulness and instead was bitter and sad. Regina's lips parted but she didn't speak. Couldn't. "I have all these thoughts telling me I should be able to do this and then," she holds her hands out in front of her. Regina took in their trembling before Emma closed them into fists. "I freeze up. I panic."

Regina nodded. "You didn't know how to touch him or what to say," she noted with some surprise.

"Yeah." Emma sighed and leant her head back against the wall behind her.

"And yet you don't have this problem when he isn't upset." Silence met Regina's words and her eyes narrowed. "Do you?"

"Kind of," Emma said. "It's not as bad. He thought I was just nervous, I think, when we first met. He always initiated the hugs and, you know, holding my hand to drag me wherever." She ran a hand through her hair, frowning when her fingers snagged on knots.

Regina tapped her index finger at the corner of her mouth, thoughtfully. "You have this problem with everyone?"

"No."

Regina's eyebrows shot up. "Then who?"

"Kids," Emma said. "And, you know, nice people." She smiled hesitantly at Regina's confusion. "People I want to like me," she added.

"So you are completely comfortable around…who exactly?" She frowned. "Hoodlums? Thugs? Criminals?"

"Birds of a feather," Emma said flatly. She, again, wouldn't meet Regina's eyes. "But that's not it. I know what to expect from them and it's never kindness. I either have to run or fight – and that I can do." She shrugged. "It's what I'm good at. Not hugging or being nice or looking after people."

"And yet you have a habit of doing such things," Regina commented. "Particularly the 'looking after people' part." She shifted on the tiles and grimaced. Pain had begun to stiffen her joints. Emma jerked forward and into a standing position, offering her hands to help Regina to her feet. "My point proven," Regina said, looking at their joined hands. "Looking after me yet again."

"I promised I would," Emma said stiffly.

"Actually, you promised that you would trust me and assist me in becoming a better person. Helping me over fallen trees and saving me from my mother and letting me not lose my legs from numbness on this blasted cold floor was never part of our deal." She moved her feet uncomfortably on said cold floor. "I knew I should have installed floor heating," she muttered.

Emma shivered and Regina peered up at her. She was already taller and the inbuilt bathtub gave her an extra inch or two of height. Regina fancied she could see a tinge of blue on Emma's lips.

"I understand that you are upset and that you want to hide in here, but I just managed to heal you from the magical fever and I spent all of this afternoon making sure that you weren't going to die from magical exhaustion. So, if you please, can we take this discussion someplace _warmer_," Regina shivered herself, helpless to stop it, "so I don't have to look after you when you get sick again?"

Emma nodded and pulled her hands gently from Regina's hold. She made to go back to the guestroom but stopped, looking uncertainly back at Regina. They both peered in at the relaxed, sleeping face of their son and Regina waved her hand, erecting a protective barrier around Henry's bed. She then nodded her head to the room at the other end of the hall and led Emma there. To her room.

Regina stopped at the door and allowed Emma to enter before her, closing the door after them. Emma glanced around the room and quickly claimed and sunk into a cushy seat. Regina conjured a twin to the armchair and settled into it, directing it to face Emma. She summoned two thick blankets from the cupboard and draped one over her own lap, extending the other to Emma.

"Thank you," Emma muttered, taking it. Her fingers stroked the warm fabric. Regina nodded. She kept her eyes on Emma and waited. There was much left to talk through, she knew. She also knew the turbulent look in Emma's eyes; the woman _needed_ to talk to someone.

"I wanted to keep him," Emma said finally. She smiled lopsidedly at Regina, remembering the moment she held her baby in her arms. "I wanted to keep him so badly. But I was in jail."

"And they forced you to give him up for adoption?" Regina asked, shocked.

"No, no," Emma assured her. "I made that decision. I meant: I was in _jail_, Regina. I never graduated high school and I was a thief. I was nobody. I owned nothing, had no where to live, didn't have a job. I couldn't raise a child and I _refused_ to raise a child that…" she sucked in a breath. "I knew that if I raised him, he would grow to hate me." Emma curled her feet underneath her body and her fingers plucked more insistently at the blanket. "I hated myself for not being able to provide for him, for not being a better person, and then I hated myself for giving him away because that was exactly what had happened to me."

"You did the right thing," Regina said softly. Emma's eyes flashed up to meet hers and Regina had to ask herself whether she really meant that or whether it was selfishness talking – her speaking to a woman who no longer existed, asking her to let Regina have Henry. To give him up. To give him to her.

"I know I did." Regina blinked.

"But you said…"

"I said I hated _myself_, Regina, not that I hated Henry being adopted." She waved a hand at Regina's walls. "Look around you, Regina. Henry has everything he could possibly want for." She paused and her eyes softened for the first time since this conversation started. Regina found she had leant in to hear Emma's words. "And he has the best mother I could have dreamed for him."

Regina swallowed suddenly and she opened her mouth – to say what? She didn't know. "Really?" That was not what she intended to say.

"Really," Emma confirmed with a tiny smile. "You love him so much, Regina. Everyone can see that." She frowned. "Anyone who cares to look can see that. And Henry's told me about, you know, before he found out he was adopted. You had fun together. Plus, he's a good kid. He would have had a really excellent mother to have turned out as brilliant as he has," Emma pointed out like she was suddenly the expert on child psychology.

"I think it's partly genetics, dear," Regina said offhandedly.

"God, I hope not!" Emma exclaimed. "I mean, the only reason I'm anything at all is because I'm, what, the product of True Love?" She laughed. It wasn't a pleasant sound. "The whole reason that I'm a hero is because two people loved each other twenty-eight years ago. _Literally_."

"You don't really believe that do you?" Emma shrugged, her laugh still animating her face. And Regina realised that the woman truly didn't see herself as the rest of the town did. As she did. "This town knows that you are a hero, Miss Swan."

"Oh please," Emma scoffed.

"That is enough. I was kind enough to let you speak; now it is my turn. And I still have my magic, dear." She blinked and Emma glared at her, mouth completely immobile. "Much better."

"_Mmph,_" came Emma's response.

"I'm sure that was both witty and insulting, dear, which you do best. I'll make a note of it. Now listen closely because I'm going to be nice to you and that doesn't happen very often unless your name happens to be Henry." Emma tilted her head to the side and leant back in the chair. She blinked as if to say 'go on'.

"You, Miss Swan, are remarkable." Emma froze. Regina flicked her eyes over the woman, concerned by the sudden stillness, but relaxed when Emma shook her head and said 'I'm fine' with her eyes. "Yes, you are a child of True Love. Yes, that enabled you to break my curse." Regina shocked herself at the complete lack of bitterness in her voice – she no longer cared, it seemed, that her curse had been broken. Her son loved her more than ever, and she had gained more from the breaking and subsequent events of the curse than she had from casting it.

"But while it may have enabled you to break my curse, it did not mean that you would. Only that you _could_. Do I need to remind you that you fought a dragon and slayed it? And that you saved our son by showing everyone the immensity of your love for him?" Regina looked down at her lap. Her voice softened but lost none of its intensity. "But you have to know that True Love, to awaken one from a sleeping curse, must be reciprocated. Do you know what that means, Miss Swan?" Regina levelled a dark gaze on the blonde, who shook her head slowly. "It means that you must have done something very, _very_ right because Henry loves you as well. And there is nothing I can say that will fully express the gratitude I have for you that you saved him." Her mouth twitched sadly. "Because I could not."

Emma's cheeks rippled as she tried to open her mouth and then, when she remembered she wasn't allowed to, she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not finished. Be patient." Emma sighed through her nose but sat back. "Thank you." Regina looked to the left and up, trying to recall her next point. "You saved my life," she reminded Emma. "Twice. Once from the wraith and then from the death curse." She lurched forward in her seat and took Emma's hand. "You are much more, Miss Swan, than what you think you are. You are stronger and better than your past. And, if I am completely honest with myself, and I rarely am," Regina said dryly, conjuring a smile from Emma, "I was jealous of you, and ashamed of myself, when you brought Henry home to me that night he ran away."

"You were jealous of me?" Regina was sick of that woman breaking through her spells. It seemed her magic was growing stronger though, which was a benefit.

"I was."

"Weird," Emma mused. She grinned broadly at Regina. "I was jealous of you! There you were in your power suits and perfect hair and perfect everything and I…I was some nothing bounty-hunter in ratty jeans and a tank." She shrugged.

"Perfect everything?" Regina caressed the words.

Emma laughed, her eyes twinkling. She opted not to answer the mayor though. "Thank you, Regina," she said. "I…I'm sorry for panicking."

"You are welcome, dear." Regina wasn't accustomed to the warmth in Emma's eyes being directed at her. Humour, yes, but this was something else entirely. She felt a cautious answering warmth in her chest; an emotion she likened to a warmth she had felt once before – joy. It scared her. Terrified her. She buried it deep beneath the feelings she dared to address – her love for Henry, a burgeoning friendship with Emma, a shrinking desire for vengeance – and left it there, for the time being.

"I did promise to help you, dear."

"Yes, but I believe that was more to do with Henry than it was to do with me."

"Well, Henry would be upset if you had hyperventilated and died," Regina said lightly. "I do my best to make sure that doesn't happen."

"I feel so warm and safe," Emma drawled. "How do you do it?"

Regina's satisfied smirk dropped into a warmer smile. "It's something mothers know how to do. I'll teach you sometime." Emma smiled back and then, before she could talk herself out of it, she stood and pulled Regina into a standing position. And she wrapped her arms around the woman and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you."

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this update. Let me know. Oh, I know some of you won't be happy that there was no SwanQueen kiss at the end but, really guys? That wasn't the time for it. It'll happen. Patience, grasshoppers. And remember: Happy reading, readers :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Green Looks Good On You: Chapter Sixteen**

**I don't own Once Upon A Time.**

**Please enjoy.**

They had fallen asleep after a series of far less emotional, but no less important, conversations.

Emma had asked Regina about her past; before she had been the Mayor, before the Queen, who had she been? Okay, that one had been emotional, it was true. But Regina, knowingly steering them away from difficult memories, asked Emma which city had been her favourite place? What had she loved before Storybrooke? There had been other questions – many more – but Emma hardly recalled what had been said. She only recalled feeling comfortable with Regina.

The feeling had much to do with the understand Regina had shown her, as well as the knowledge that while Regina could have taunted and mocked her inability to connect with her son, she hadn't. Rather, she had helped. It was an utterly selfless act from a woman who, only a few days ago, Emma knew would have hurt her and kicked her while she was down, figuratively speaking. Then again, she probably would have delighted in kicking Emma with those heels of hers. The fact that she hadn't, Emma thought, was sweet.

Emma opened her eyes and blinked up at the ceiling, incredibly awake. She was still in the chair from the night before. Her neck had a slight crick from the odd angle she had slept in but other than that she felt…good. She brought her head down and stared. She didn't move, not wanting to wake the other woman.

Regina was as vulnerable as Emma had ever seen her and it was a sight to be appreciated.

Her eyelashes, dark against smooth, tan skin, fluttered occasionally. Her lips were slightly parted and a little whisper of hair flowed out with each breath to play with her hair. Little strands of hair had escaped from their perfect formation to play against her skin, making her seem just that touch more human. Flawed. Still perfect. Regina's flingers clutched the blanket and she had curled into her seat, tucking the warm covering right up to her chin.

Emma dropped her own blanket and then, looking around at the precision of her surroundings, picked it up and folded it to the best of her ability. It was messy but she didn't want to try again so she just draped it over the arm of the chair and left.

At the door, however, she paused. Last night had been revealing, to say the least. It, at the time, had felt like she had bared her soul and doused it with petrol and set it alight. Regina had watched and soothed and, strangely, healed. Had it been anyone else, Emma knew without the shadow of a doubt that she would be running now, sprinting as fast and far as her legs would take her.

She didn't want Regina to think she was running. She wanted the woman to think _more _of her. And so Emma strode back into the room and, searching her pockets, pulled out a receipt for something and flipped it over. On the blank back, she scribbled a note to Regina and then tucked it, ever so carefully, between Regina's fingers and the blanket.

Satisfied, Emma eased the room door open and slipped out, down the hall. She paused to check on Henry – who was still sleeping peacefully beneath the purple dome his mom had made to protect him – and then she continued to the kitchen.

Regina woke some several hours later. Her body was tired and her eyes were blearily with sleep. She yawned, nose wrinkling, and groaned into her pillow – no. Her eyes shot open to look about herself. She was in a chair. The chair she had conjured. She jerked her head up and, at the sight of the empty chair in front of her, she sighed. Of course. Of course she would run. Regina didn't really blame her. Last night had been intense in a way that had frightened her. Emma would have been horrified.

But then Regina frowned. There was a faint crackle, a crinkle, from her left hand when she clenched it. Curious, she opened her fingers and a little slip of paper fluttered out of her grip and drifted toward the floor. Regina snatched it out of the air and smoothed out the wrinkles as she read.

_Good Morning_, it began in an untidy scrawl. _When you wake up, come downstairs and join me. If you want to. You don't have to_. Regina smirked. Awkward, Emma. Very awkward. _I'll make you coffee to help you wake up, Sleeping Beauty. _

Regina chuckled at the note. Reading it again, her smirk grew into a natural smile. She tucked the note into the drawer of her beside table before stepping out into the hall. Unknowingly mimicking Emma's actions hours prior, Regina stopped outside the guestroom to check on Henry. He was still sleeping peacefully, she saw, so she stepped away and down the stairs.

The silence that greeted her gave her pause for a moment, until she saw a warm light shining from a gap. It was the open door to her office and the strip of visible light told Regina that was where Emma was.

She moved to the kitchen first, to claim the coffee she had been promised. It sat on the counter, a golden glow surrounding it that told Regina _someone_ had been practising. Her hand broke the bubble to touch the cup, knowing that Emma's magic wouldn't hurt her. When her fingers touched the ceramic, she smiled. A stasis spell to keep her coffee warm. How thoughtful.

She sipped at it on her way to the office. Milk, one sugar, just the way she liked it. Another surprise from the blonde. Regina gently pushed the door to her office open and stopped, eyes wide.

Photos of Emma—Emma and Henry; Emma at work; Emma laughing; Emma frowning; Emma reading; Emma drinking; Emma eating; Emma pulling on her jacket; Emma sitting at the docks—were scattered over the desk. Regina stepped forward and then hurriedly searched the room for the featured woman.

Emma was seated in the library nook of Regina's office. She was calmly reading a book and drinking her coffee and, from the looks of it, hadn't noticed Regina at all. Regina glanced at the coffee. It was a takeout cup from Granny's.

"You left," Regina said.

Emma jerked and spluttered. She was thankful she had already swallowed most of the coffee in her mouth because she was fairly certain that the book in her hands was a first edition _Gulliver's Travels_.

"Jesus, Regina! Could you maybe make a sound when you creep up on me?"

Regina didn't smile. "You left," she repeated. Emma nodded slowly, wary of the conversational tone the mayor was using.

Emma replaced the book on the shelf, taking a moment to compose herself and wipe the coffee from her chin. "I came back," she said finally, turning to face Regina. The brunette relaxed slightly when Emma's gaze settled on her properly. Regina searched Emma's eyes but there were no signs of nerves or anger or judgement within them. She relaxed further.

"Why?" Regina asked, now utterly confused.

"Why did I come back?" Regina nodded. "Well, because I left my jacket here." The mayor's lips turned down with displeasure at the answer and Emma chuckled, laughing. "Those photos were taken weeks ago – more, some of them. I knew you were spying on me then. I mean, I didn't know you were taking photos but I did know you were spying. It's what I would have done in your place," Emma said with another shrug.

"No you wouldn't have."

"Okay no," Emma agreed. "Probably not. I probably would have just punched you."

"You do lack a firm grip on the concept of subtlety," Regina jibed weakly. She was still trying to fit her mind around the idea that Emma had stayed. "You left," she said again.

"Yes. I was upset." Emma offered her an explanation, finally, on her thought process. Regina listened eagerly. "I went to Granny's. The walk really calmed me down." She shivered in memory. "Plus, you know, it was cold. I wasn't kidding when I said I left my jacket." Her face opened into slight regret and caution. "Oh. Er, Ruby kind of drove me back here…"

"So she knows that you stayed here."

"Yeah," Emma coughed awkwardly. "And, um, about some other stuff."

"Other stuff," Regina repeated. "Because she's your friend."

"Yeah."

Regina pursed her lips. "I see."

"Aw, come on Regina. Don't say it like that. If it makes you feel any better, Ruby told me I was stupid to be annoyed about this. About those," she said, pointing at the photos.

"She did?"

"Sure. She's your friend too, Regina."

"She is?" Regina asked doubtfully.

"Yep. For reasons I cannot divulge, due to friend/friend confidentiality, but she is your friend. I'm sure she'd be happy to talk to you about it though, if you want. We can get lunch there later or something. Talk."

Regina nodded slowly. "That would be amenable."

"Great!" Emma flopped down into her chair again and grinned up at Regina. "Sleep well?" she inquired.

Regina flushed at the knowledge that Emma had seen her asleep. She frowned. How long had the woman been watching her?

"Hey, I'm no creep, Regina." Regina jerked in surprise, causing Emma to laugh. "Easy there, Madame Mayor," she soothed. "Your thoughts are written all over your face." Emma held up her left hand and placed her right on her heart. "I swear, I woke up and left. I promise."

"That's not quite true though, is it?" Regina asked, recalled a certain slip of paper. "And your note was inaccurate. Not only am I _nothing_ like Aurora, she was awoken through a kiss, not with coffee."

Emma's eyes lit up at the opportunity to make an inappropriate comment. She opened her mouth to say just that, when she stopped. Regina saw her actively censoring her reply and a wave of disappointment hit the mayor. Emma's reply was restrained and polite in its humour. It wasn't Emma.

"Who needs True Loves Kiss when they've got coffee?" she quipped.

Regina pressed her lips together and 'hmm'ed. To Emma, her eyes seemed distant. To Regina, she was very much present, examining the cause of the disappointment. She knew what it was. It surprised her, of course, but she still knew. She had _wanted_ Emma to flirt with her. She had wanted to flirt with _Emma_. With Emma's comment out in the open, the ball was in her court. And Regina, when she played, played hard and played to win.

"That's too bad, sheriff," Regina murmured, trailing her fingers around the rim of her until now forgotten coffee. "I'm sure a kiss would have perked us up quite adequately."

Emma froze across from her and Regina smiled carefully and widely. Predatorily, Emma would have called it. The blonde shivered and the movement sent lukewarm coffee dashing down the front of her shirt.

"Shit!" she cried, standing and looking down at her clothes. Regina took the cup from her hand – Emma had done too much damage with that already – and set it far away from the clumsy woman. Time to do damage control. She wrapped her hand around Emma's wrist and tugged her into the kitchen.

She pressed Emma against the counter with a look that said 'stay' and pulled a sheaf of paper towels from the cupboard. She dabbed with a clinical efficiency at the stain before pulling away and eyeing it with disdain.

"There is nothing I can do about that, Miss Swan." She paused and looked up into Emma's eyes. "I suppose you'll have to take it off." _Oh my_. If it was something that Regina did, and if she wanted to frighten Emma away, she would have cackled at the extreme red that blushed over Emma's cheeks. As it was, Regina did grin and brush her thumb over the hot skin.

"I'll, um, I'll go do that. Then. Now." Emma jerked away from Regina and, while stumbling over her words, stumbled over her feet. She caught herself before she could fall and, deciding that there was nothing she could do to save face now, decided to run up the stairs.

"Do you need help, Emma?" Regina called after her and heard with delight a thud. Emma had tripped.

"No!"

Ten minutes later, there was a hesitant patter of feet on the stairs and Regina looked up from the newspaper to smile at her son.

"Henry," she greeted. He turned to her and then shuffled over, climbing up onto the couch next to her to curl into a little ball. "Henry, you're still half asleep. What are you doing down here?" She stroked his back gently and he wriggled towards her, closer.

"'Ma," he mumbled, shortening his words in his tired state. Regina's brain short-circuited at the name. Ma. She pictured the blonde, infuriating, infuriatingly _kind_ woman answering to the name and smiled. It suited her. "'Ma was lookin'."

"For what, Henry?"

"Shirt." Ah. Regina nodded and stroked his back again. "Set on fire."

At that, Regina jerked a little. "She set something on fire?" An answering nod. "What was it?" But little Henry was fast asleep and Regina calmed herself enough to pat his cheek tenderly and summon a blanket to drape over him. After a moment of thought, she formed another protective barrier. Better safe than sorry, she thought. After all, Emma had regained her powers unusually quickly. Who was to say that Cora would not do the same?

Happy with the knowledge that Henry was safe, Regina darted up the stairs. She threw open the door to the guestroom, surprising a fully dressed Emma as she tugged on boots.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed?" Emma answered, not entirely certain if her answer was the one Regina wanted.

"No, that's not what I mean. I mean, what are you doing setting my things on _fire_?"

Emma blushed again, a lighter shade this time, and she bit her lip. "Henry?"

"You set Henry on fire?" Regina shrieked.

"What? No! I mean, did he see me do that?"

Regina took a moment to calm her frantic heartbeat, glaring at Emma. "Yes. He did."

"Okay. I'm sorry," she offered. She twitched when all she received in return was a withering glare of the like she'd been given when she first arrived in Storybrooke. "I didn't set anything on fire. Just my hand. I think. It was sort of a fireball?"

Regina stepped into the room and let the door close behind her. "And you are not harmed?" She held out her hand, fully expecting for Emma to put her hand in hers, and waited until she complied. She studied the hand for any sign of injury. "You were able to contain the flame?"

"Yeah," Emma said. "It was just a ball." Her eyes widened. "Fuck," she breathed. "I held a ball of _fire_ in my _hand_."

Regina smiled but let her hair fall forward so Emma wouldn't see. "Indeed." She continued to stroke the skin of Emma's hand, wondering how long it would take the woman to figure out she was abusing the opportunity. Emma's fingers flexed in her hand.

"Do I, uh, do I get that back at some point?" Emma asked tentatively.

Regina's dark eyes looked up through her hair and she grinned wickedly at Emma. "Do you want it back?" She watched curiously as Emma swallowed and nodded. "Very well." She released it and Emma brought it back to her chest. "Do come down to join us for breakfast, dear."

She left Emma seated on her bed, flushed once more, and swayed her hips just a touch. This was far too easy.

**Hope you enjoyed. Cora is planning some horrible revenge, you should know, so enjoy the respite while you can, lovely readers. I hope you enjoyed; do let me know. Happy reading, readers :) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Green Looks Good On You: Chapter Seventeen**

**I don't own Once Upon A Time.**

**Please enjoy.**

By the time Emma stopped down the stairs, breakfast was very nearly ready. Henry was barely awake and he was slumped in his seat. Every so often he would yawn widely and take a sip of dark liquid in his mug.

"That had better be cocoa, kid." Emma said, snatching the cup. She sniffed, tasted, and shot him a look that had him shrugged and rubbing his eyes, completely unruffled by her attempt at a scolding motherly glare. "What do you need coffee for? You're ten. You basically come ready made with a tonne of energy every morning."

"Yeah but," he yawned again, "I'm just really tired."

"Really, Miss Swan?" Regina said as she joined them, looking to the cup in Emma's hands. "A third cup already." Up went that inquisitive eyebrow. "Is that really necessary?"

Standing behind Henry, Regina couldn't see the pleading look her son sent the blonde. Emma pretended she didn't see it – she didn't want Regina to get suspicious – and took a hearty swig of the coffee. It was horrible. She would have to teach him. She managed a smile despite the taste.

"Nothing like a little pick-me-up," she said. When Regina smirked, painted red lips stretching over white teeth and sending a shiver down Emma's spine, she regretted the comment. And then Regina's eyes flickered down to Emma's lips and Emma held very still. Thank God for Henry. Otherwise, Emma feared Regina might have pounced.

Then again, Emma thought, fear wasn't _exactly _the right word for it. Nervous anticipation, perhaps.

When Regina returned to the kitchen, the tension bled from Henry's shoulders.

"Thanks, Ma," he said. "That was close."

If Emma was surprised by her new nickname – she was – she didn't show it. "No problem kid." She dropped the mug onto the table, slumping into her chair opposite him. She leant over the table, whispering conspiratorially. "But when your mum goes out, I'm teaching you how to make coffee. This _sucks_."

Henry frowned at his cup. "I thought it was supposed to taste like that."

"Not unless you're blind drunk or hungover," she said. Then remembered she was talking to an impressionable pre-teen. "I mean, that is, um-"

"I get it. Forget you said that," he grinned.

"Good boy." She ruffled his hair.

"But if I don't tell mom you said that, we're even for you not telling mom about the coffee," he said with a look at the cup. "Deal?"

Emma groaned but took his hand and shook. "Deal."

"Clearly the two of you have spent far too much time around Mr Gold," Regina said disapprovingly. Whatever she might have said next, however, was completely lost on her childish pair. They were actively drooling at the plate (platter) she carried, which was stacked high with bacon and sausage and egg and toast and every delicious treat she thought they might appreciate after a day like yesterday.

Cutlery appeared lightning fast in their hands. They waited for the go ahead, prepped to attack. Their eyes followed the plate and Regina lowered it to the table, barely managing to remove her hands before her son and Emma began.

"Do I have to remind you to breathe?" she asked, watching them inhale food. They slowed very slightly and shook their heads. Regina frowned.

"No, mom," Henry corrected himself. "Sorry."

"Maybe," Emma said instead, still shovelling food. "This is amazing." She smiled brilliantly at Regina and then, reluctantly moving her eyes away from the mayor, returned to her breakfast.

Despite the lack of manners, the compliment was very much appreciated and Regina smiled proudly before sitting to enjoy her own breakfast of fruit salad and a hardboiled egg. Even cooking that pile of meat had Regina fearing for the state of her cholesterol, but she knew Henry and Emma would appreciate it.

Bit by bit, the food disappeared. Regina sipped calmly at her orange juice until the two practically rolled in their chairs, holding their stomachs and groaning. "Satisfied?" Regina inquired. Two answering groans rumbled into the air. "Good. Now, while I clean up, go and _quietly _digest that on the couch."

Emma shooed Henry – who left very happily – into the living room but ignored Regina dismissal. She picked up her plate and Henry's and followed Regina to the kitchen. They both pretended that Emma's eyes didn't trail down to Regina's, um, assets on the way.

"What are you doing, Miss Swan?"

Emma smiled innocently. "Helping with the dishes?"

Regina placed them into the dishwasher and stood again. "Why would I need help, dear?"

"I never said you _needed_ help," Emma said, hoisting herself up onto the bench. "Just that I was going to." The glasses followed the plates and the cutlery was neatly organised. Regina shut the dishwasher. She took a few minutes to scrub the pan she'd cooked the sausages and bacon in and then, wiping her hands free of suds and water, turned back to the blonde. Emma managed to avert her eyes before Regina noticed. Or so she hoped. She hadn't, but Regina didn't say anything, preferring just to smile and note it in 'Things Emma Likes'.

"Done." Regina offered a hand to Emma. "You may cease contaminating my counter now, thank you."

"You're welcome," Emma replied cheekily, hopping down. "That was quick. Do you do everything that fast?" she asked. Her tone was passive but the sly glance sideways to Regina's face, namely her lips, hinted at something far less passive.

"There are some activities I enjoy taking my time with," Regina commented, pretending not to grasp the innuendo. There were other things she wanted to be grasping right now. Inwardly, she was thrilled. It seemed that Emma had recovered from her shock and subsequent clumsiness brought about by Regina's teasing and had decided to come out to play. Regina took a step closer to the blonde, who just smirked at her. She laid a hand on Emma's where it rested on the bench and she blinked up at the taller woman.

"Mom! Ma! Why aren't you in here?" Henry yelled.

The two women snapped back into their mother modes and yelled back "No yelling in the house!" They shared a smile and Regina stepped away from Emma a little. Henry appeared in the doorway and his eyes flickered between his mom and Emma. "Guys?"

"We're coming, Henry," Emma said, walking over to him. She laid a hand on his shoulders and steered him out of the room. "You have a movie ready or something?"

He nodded and threw himself onto the couch. Regina winced but held her tongue. Emma noted the movement and shook her head at Henry. "Try not to damage your mom's house, Henry." Both Mills turned, shocked, to Emma who blithely ignored them and threw herself – less vigorously – onto the couch next to Henry. "What are we watching?"

As Henry enthusiastically fought with Emma over whether they were going to watch Iron Man 3 (Henry's choice) or The Avengers (Emma's choice), Regina watched them with a little smile. Noise filled the house; happy noise. Laughter and teasing and pithy remarks entirely lacking in malice. Regina closed her eyes. Her house had never been this full before.

"Regina!" Emma sighed. "Tell Henry that The Avengers is a better movie than Iron Man 3."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because it is! It's a normal movie and Iron Man is a _triquel_. Not a movie, not a sequel – the movie _following_ the sequel. The laws of movies dictate that it sucks." Emma crossed her arms and nodded.

Regina turned to Henry, eyebrows raised questioningly. He just shook his head slightly and widened his eyes beseechingly. Regina's smile grew into a full blown smirk. "I'm sorry, dear," she said to Emma. "Iron Man 3. Two against one."

Emma narrowed her eyes as Henry leapt up to turn on the movie. She turned to Regina. "You'll regret this," she said quietly.

"A threat, Miss Swan? I thought you were far too noble for such things."

Emma didn't notice when she slipped forward a few inches, leaning towards the other woman. "It's a statement, Regina. Trust me. You'll regret this." She leant in again so she could whisper in Regina's ear. "This movie _sucks_."

"Mom! Ma!" The two woman jerked away from one another, having forgotten that they had a son…who was in the room. He had his arms crossed and he was glaring at Emma and then, turning his head, glaring at Regina. "What is going on here?" he demanded.

"Nothing."

"Nothing at all."

"Zilch."

"Not a thing that I'm aware of."

"No idea what you're talking about."

Henry listened to the flow of denials and then held up his hand. "I've decided I don't want to know." He watched closely as the women sighed in relief. "But if you want to kiss and stuff like that, I don't want to see it." Their eyes widened in horror. "And you are _so_ not kissing while we're watching this movie because that's gross." He uncrossed his arms and pointed to the far left side of the couch. "Emma, sit there." She obediently shifted. "Mom, stay where you are." He flopped onto the couch, between them, and handed the remote to Regina. "And no talking over my head like I'm not here. Got it?"

They nodded, similarly sheepishly, and Henry smiled. "Good. It's cool that you guys like each other though because now I have two moms and that's awesome." He seemed not to realise the full importance of his statement, happily patting his moms knee. "Press play mom."

Regina pressed play on the remote but saw none of the movie. Emma, on Henry's other side, suffered a similar fate.

They knew that they were attracted to each other – that kind of tension, particularly with the force of attraction between them, was difficult to ignore. Henry's childish pronouncement of 'you like each other' had the two women's mind whirring to catch up to what seemed so obvious to their son.

For Emma, the transition was simple but difficult to accept. Yes, she found Regina ridiculously attractive. Yes, Regina's love for Henry was strong and endearing and uplifting. Yes, Regina was smart and powerful and funny. But did she like the woman who had made her life a living hell? The answer was undeniably, irrevocably, _yes_. The woman was tough and had emotion issues – but so did Emma. More than that, she had helped Emma when she could have left her, and for some reason the shields Regina had protected herself with had dropped, allowing Emma to see a lovely and incredible woman. She turned her head toward the brunette and, ignoring Henry's command to not speak over his head, mouthed the words 'I like you' to Regina.

For Regina, she ignored Henry's proclamation for as long as possible. The little niggling thoughts and feelings she was so proficient at ignoring returned with a vengeance and she rolled her eyes. Emma was annoying. She was clumsy and incompetent and gave Regina the worst case of work-related stress-induced hives she'd ever had with the hopeless reports and files Emma returned to her in their time together as sheriff and mayor. Regina forced herself to think of each instance where fury and pain had cropped up where Emma was involved but, when the blonde turned to her with that ridiculous smile and sparkling eyes and, with a tiny look down at their son to check he wasn't watching, mouthed 'I like you', Regina couldn't stop rolling her eyes and smiled back at her.

'I don't hate you,' she responded.

Emma sighed silently, opened her mouth to reply, and Henry elbowed her in the gut.

"Stop talking!" he demanded, not taking his eyes from the screen.

Regina shrugged at Emma. The blonde decided not to risk another abdominal injury thanks to her son and, instead of speaking, scooted her bum along the seat so she pressed an amused Henry against Regina's side and draped her arm around Regina's shoulders.

Regina let it stay.

Together, they spent the rest of the day in familial bliss and nothing at all interesting happened. Except for a mild kitchen fire when Emma tried to heat up some food for lunch and was consequently banished from the kitchen for the rest of the foreseeable future.

Halfway across town, however, hidden from sight inside an invisible ship, two apparently mediocre villains sat in the cabin below deck. Cora was laid out on her bed, twitching occasionally as her magic returned to her bit by little bit. It helped to be surrounded by the enchanted wood but it was a slow and painful process.

Hook leant against a beam. For once, there was no trace of his diabolical good humour. He glared down at Cora.

"Not that seeing you being beaten again and again by Swan isn't _fun_," Hook snarled, "but do you suppose we could get to hunting Rumplestiltskin at some point?"

He remembered too late that it was a bad idea to anger the rather dangerous, magically inclined woman.

Cora's hands clenched on the rough blankets of her bed. Hook suddenly found himself unable to breath, strangled by the ropes of his very own ship. She found a delicious justice in punishing people using their own personal effects against them. "I have not been beaten, Killian," she forced out.

"What," he gasped, struggling against the ropes, "would you call this?" He laughed and nodded to Cora as she struggled to sit up in her bed. "Giving them a wee bit of a break while we stop-" _gasp "_for tea and biscuits?" He groaned, straining, against the ropes. His neck tendons were prominent and his face was slowly turning purple as the ropes attempted to crush his windpipe. But, as suddenly as they had whipped up around him, they dropped again.

Cora stared at the man. "I am planning, Hook. Now, would you care to help me or," she broke off, letting the ropes tease the pirate's skin. He brushed them away with a sneer and stepped into Cora's space. She wasn't strong enough to fight him. Not really.

"You have held back information, love, and it's because of that I can't defeat the crocodile on my own. The moment I find that dagger though," he growled, "I won't need you. So either you get on my good side or I will dispose of you at the same time I rid myself of that fiend."

Cora smiled. "I understand, my dear. You are hurt. Your heart still pains you after all this time. But," she breathed, "getting rid of me won't help you at all. No. You need me. Me and my daughter. So you will help me get her back and then we will go…hunting." She heaved a sigh and widened her eyes pleadingly. "Don't you want me to be happy? We've been through so much together. I know I would be crushed if you didn't have the opportunity to skin your crocodile."

Hook yanked himself away from the witch and sneered. "I will help you, Cora. You know I will because I have no choice." His eyes narrowed. "Be careful, love. Things seem to have a habit of going awry here in this town – our _relationship_ may just be one of them."

"I understand you're angry," Cora soothed. "But please. How would you like to be involved in my next attempt? This one will succeed. There is no way that it could fail."

Hook snorted and leant against a bunk. "And why is that?"

"Because I won't let it. But I require your skills as a man of, shall we say, questionable talents."

"You need me to steal something."

"No. I need you to bring something back for me." Cora waved a hand and a faint image appeared in front of Hook. "Do you see this? I stowed it in Regina's little cave – in the cemetery, beneath her father's grave. It is mine. I simply would like my things returned to me."

"What does it do?" he asked, curious. His eyes glittered with the prospect of action. "Does it kill?"

"Oh no, my dear. Quite the opposite. It makes you fall in love." Cora's lips twitched into a smile. "Or something like it, anyway."

**Hope you enjoyed. Let me know. Please review. I have to study now. Have fun! Happy reading, readers :) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Green Looks Good On You: Chapter Eighteen**

**I don't own Once Upon A Time.**

**Please enjoy.**

It was the third day since the 'Cora' incident and Emma, Regina, and Henry were in the car. Regina's car, to be precise. And they were driving at what seemed to be five miles an hour, according to Emma.

The blonde threw her head back and groaned. "Regina! Can we _please_ drive faster?"

The mayor's hands clenched on the steering wheel. "You may drive like a maniac, Miss Swan, but I will see my son safely to his destination."

"You're driving like you think you're suddenly about to go blind, Regina." Emma sighed when nothing changed. "You're driving like your instructor was an eighty-year-old." Nothing changed. Time to bring out the big guns.

"You're driving like Snow, mom."

Emma gasped, pulling her hand up to her mouth, pretending she wasn't about to say exactly the same thing. She met her son's eyes in the rear-view mirror. "_Henry_," she gasped. "You didn't." Her eyes danced sideways to the brunette who was ignoring them and, flipping her indicator, pulling carefully into the next street.

"You know," the mayor said equally quietly, eyes firmly on the road, "I could turn both of you into rats."

Emma snapped her mouth shut and, when Henry pouted and opened _his_ mouth to comment, she opened her eyes comically wide and shook her head. She slid quietly and leant her head into the back seat. "Stay really still, Henry, and maybe she won't see us," she whispered.

"She's watching the road, Ma. Maybe we'll be safe."

Emma glanced back at Regina. "Maybe."

"Or maybe she doesn't want to listen to her son and his mother discussing the fact that she is driving incredibly safely," Regina growled, "and is very lovingly considering the benefits of having an adorable puppy as a son and a sheriff as a toad."

"That would be bad," Emma said. Regina hummed her agreement. "No, but seriously. Toads are gross and slimy. Why would you even want to make me a toad? You don't want slime on these nice, clean leather seats. And how come Henry gets to be a puppy? Why can't you pick something interesting for me like a, a, I don't know. A unicorn."

"No unicorns," Regina and Henry said in unison. Regina, surprisingly, let her eyes move away from the road so she could smile at Henry. "Maleficent had a unicorn."

"Maleficent, your friend?" Regina nodded. "Who was also a dragon?" Another nod. "Who I threw a sword at and took a golden egg full of true love out of?" Another, more hesitant nod. "Well, okay, not a unicorn. What about a monkey?"

"Why," Regina asked, "would I keep you exactly the same?"

"Oh ha ha." Emma turned away from Regina and looked at their surroundings. "Stop the car," she said quietly.

Regina raised her brows, a small smirk playing around her mouth. "And why would I do that, dear?"

"Because you told me you were taking Henry to Mary Margaret's apartment and instead we are almost at the school. So stop the car, turn it around, and take us where we were supposed to go!"

"Calm down, dear."

"I will not calm down!"

"And I will not have my son's education disrupted by this." Regina breathed in calmly and released her breath, keeping her emotions in check. Emma did no such thing.

"Out of the car," she demanded.

"Excuse me?"

"Get _out_ of the car, Regina." Emma slammed the passenger door open, causing Regina to brake the car heavily, and stalked around to the drivers seat, pulling Regina out. Henry moved to follow them but a mix of purple and gold magic slammed and locked the doors shut. Henry pressed his ear to the window in a valiant attempt to hear the discussion but the magic holding him inside the car prevented it. He began to pout.

"What the hell are you thinking, Regina?"

"You know, dear, I had missed it when you were being insufferable," Regina drawled, arms crossed. "I'm so glad you decided to pull it out of your arsenal, just for me."

"Stop." Emma's eyes flashed and she pressed her index finger against Regina's sternum. "Why the hell are we here – and don't you dare give me any crap about Henry's education."

"And why not? Clearly you don't care about it at all."

"Regina!" Regina looked carefully at the blonde and, instead of seeing the stubborn defiance written into every inch of Emma as she was so accustomed to seeing, she saw distress.

"Charming is here. He's teaching sword fighting in the Physical Education class today. Ruby is supplying refreshments. Henry is looking forward to it," Regina tacked on.

Emma's eyes narrowed as she interpreted Regina's words. Why the woman couldn't just say what she meant was a mystery. "David is here as well as Ruby and Mary Margaret? When did you organise all of this?"

"Last night. You were asleep."

Emma's shoulders relaxed. She rubbed her hand over her face and stepped away from Regina, turning slightly. "Why can't you just," Emma shrugged helplessly. "_Christ_, Regina. You don't make anything easy, do you? Even when we're on the same side."

"The same side?" Regina laughed. "What makes you think that we are? I haven't seen much evidence of it, to be frank. You've been mocking my driving in front of my son all morn-"

"It's called teasing! We were kidding!" Emma yelled, throwing her arms wide with frustration. "Good God – have you never _laughed_ before?" Regina didn't answer, instead tugging her shirt so it sat properly on her shoulders and around her hips. She avoided eye contact. "Regina?"

"If you must know, it was a very rare occurrence. My mother…" Regina sniffed derisively. "There are certain behaviours befitting a lady. Laughter is not one of them."

Emma nodded slowly. _God_. She should have expected this. "Your mom is a piece of work, Regina."

"Yes, well…yes." Regina nodded. "She is."

Emma breathed out, trying to calm herself. "I'm sorry for yelling at you," she said quietly. "And, though you may not see it," Emma managed to hide a little flinch from Regina at the thought that they weren't on the same side, "we are a team. So," she shrugged. "I trust you. Let's take Henry to school." Regina smiled in victory. "But," Emma held up a finger. "There are going to be rules."

"Really?" Regina arched a brow. "Let's hear them."

Henry huffed when his mothers settled into the car. "Finally! What were you guys doing?"

"Talking about a few things." Emma shared a look with Regina, who nodded. Emma twisted in her seat so she was more-or-less facing Henry. "Okay kid, you're going to school today."

Henry fist-pumped. "Awesome! Grandpa is doing a sword-fighting class today."

Emma nodded distractedly. "Yeah that's cool." Her eyes sharpened. "Wait – no. You'd better be careful! Swords aren't toys, okay?" Henry rolled his eyes but, at severe glares from his mothers, nodded. "Okay then. First rule – be careful with the swords. Second rule – don't go with any strangers."

Henry sighed. "Ma, I've known that rule since before I could speak."

"Yeah well Cora wasn't here then." Emma grabbed Henry's hand. "Look, kid, we want you to be safe. So rule number three – when we come to pick you up, or whoever we get to pick you up, you have to ask us a question."

"What question?" Henry asked. "Like the one you asked me? Something only they would know?" But Regina and Emma were already shaking their heads no.

"We were thinking of something a little more…secret. Remember Operation Cobra?" Henry scrunched his eyebrows together before nodding. Of course he did. "Good. And Operation Viper?" Henry sighed but nodded again. "We get that you like snakes. Does anyone else?"

Henry thought very carefully before he answered. There was something about the way Emma was watching him that told him this was very important. "Pinocchio knew about Operation Cobra, and Grandpa knows about Operation Viper." Emma frowned, looking back to Regina.

"It'll be fine. I doubt they spoke about it." Regina nodded. "Okay kid. This is what is going to happen. When we come to pick you up this afternoon, you're going to ask us a question. No matter what the question is – you can ask us what we had for lunch, what we think about Mary Poppins, what colour are Jesus's eyes – _whatever_ the question, we will answer with a snake. Do you understand?"

Henry nodded. "So, if I ask you when your birthday is…"

"My answer will be boa constrictor. An _obvious_ and _non-mythical_ snake, please, Regina." The brunette nodded and pulled the big car into a parking space. Both women turned to the back seat, observing their son. "Get it?" she asked Henry.

He nodded fiercely this time. "I get it. Operation Lasagne."

Emma frowned for a moment before nodding. "Operation Lasagne."

Regina scowled. "Lasagne? Why on earth would we name it that? It has nothing at all to do with…oh." Her face lit up. "You are a very clever boy, Henry," she praised him.

"Thanks mom." Regina leant further into the back seat to press a kiss to his forehead. "Mom!" he exclaimed, wrinkling his little face up in protest. "Ew." Emma reached over to ruffle his hair. "Ma! What is _with_ you guys today?" He huffed again and, grabbing his bag, slid out of the car.

The women sat in silence for a moment before the door was opened again and Henry yelled a single 'love you' to the pair before slamming the door. Regina turned the engine on and the car purred to life.

"Where first, Miss Swan?"

"Why do I have to guess? She's your mother."

"And she had her hand in your chest quite recently. I'd say you're closer at the moment."

Emma paused. "Fair enough." She closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side. "I don't know. Just drive to the centre of town and then we'll have a look around." Regina rolled her eyes but followed her directions without complaint. They were the only things they had going for them. And besides, when Emma was wrong, Regina would get to mock her.

At the docks, on a magical enchanted ship, Hook knocked on the door to his own cabin.

"Enter," Cora's imperious voice commanded when a knock reverberated throughout the room. Hook pushed the door open. "Do you have it?" Hook pulled his satchel off his shoulder and held it up with an easy grin. "Show me," she insisted, struggling to sit up.

He, being the womanizing and egotistical pirate that he is, offered Cora a hand – his last one – and helped her up. He pulled the box from the satchel and, from a smaller and more secure pocket, a fragile scroll.

"Excellent work, Killian." She stroked the box tenderly. "And the rest?"

"In the hold. It took all night but I moved them."

"Wonderful. I was so lonely with all my hearts at Regina's," she murmured. "Besides," she sniffed, "this would be useless without a certain little _extra_ something. Namely, the heart of the one I hate the most."

Hook grimaced. "Right. Well, I'll leave you to it then." Squeamish he was not, but, when it came to the number of hearts Cora had in her possession, he was dually impressed and horrified. "I'll just be outside," he said. Cora didn't respond. "Just waiting." Still no response from the woman, who rifled through the delicate glass bottles, clinking against the sides of the box. "Making sure no one finds us." He sighed. It was times like these he wished his crew were still with him – mostly to hang off his every word and look at him with adoration and, occasionally, lust.

By the time the curse – love potion, whatever you chose to call it – was complete, it was well into the afternoon and Hook was bored. Incredibly bored. He had shined his hook so well that he had spent a good hour admiringly the sheen and the way the sun played off the metal. He had then spent another hour just enjoying the sunlight on his body, which he stretched seductively. So what if no one was there to see it?

"Hook," Cora called. She was standing on the deck and smiling at him happily. He rose.

"You look much better, Cora. Positively ravishing," he complimented. She waved him away, pretending to blush. A pity that she couldn't fell, Hook thought, and therefore couldn't blush from embarrassment. Otherwise, the emotion would look almost real.

"You are kind, Killian," Cora simpered. It wasn't that she _was_ a simpering fool, just that it was fun to play pretend sometimes. "Now, are you busy?" she asked. "I have some errands to run and I would love for you to accompany me."

"Not at all," he assured her, holding out his elbow so she could fit her hand into the crook there. "Where are we going?"

He landed with a jolt on the concrete. They were standing in an alley way and together they watched as Regina dropped the sheriff at her office.

"In about, oh, twenty minutes or so there will be a disturbance." Cora smiled contentedly. "I need you to, well, _convince_ Miss Swan to come quietly." They observed Emma a moment longer. "It may be best if you used a little violence."

"Hmm." Hook was reminded, as Emma played with the cuffs on her belt, of her leaving him at the top of the beanstalk. He scowled. "Yes. I think it might be best."

Cora turned and caressed his chest, over the jerkin. His heart pumped wildly for a moment as he thought about what she could do. Just an inch further and she would move through his skin, his flesh, and take a hold of his heart. A little tug, a mild resistance, and she would hold his heart.

"Be a dear and bring her to me at the town hall." She handed him a pendant. "Blow on this when you have her. It might seem odd to the citizens if you are seen carrying their sheriff, so this will bring you to me, and anything you are holding."

He nodded. "Got it. Hit her, grab her, blow on the necklace."

"Precisely." Her nails scratched his jerkin. "Precisely." She pulled her hand from his chest and stroked his chest. "Twenty minutes, my dear," she reminded him and disappeared, leaving him to cough and stagger out of the cloud of smoke.

"Bloody hell. Warn a man, won't you?" he mumbled to himself, scowling once more. "Twenty minutes." He settled against the wall. "Tick tock, Hook." His eyes brushed across the street. Just a little ways away, he could see the sign that proudly pronounced Mr Gold's pawnshop. He itched to march into it and carve the man into little tiny pieces, to claw his heart out, to drive his sword through his belly and just _rip_ and _tear_… but he had to wait. Twenty minutes. And then Cora would have her happy ending and the witch would let him have his, finally.

He sighed. Fifteen minutes.

Cora, meanwhile, reappeared a short distance from the school in Regina's form. She strode forward elegantly and smiled gently down at her grandson.

"Hello, Henry. Did you have fun at school?" Henry smiled back at Cora and took the hand that was offered.

"Yeah." He remembered his promise to Emma. "Did you change your outfit, mom?"

Cora looked down at her suit and pressed her lips together. She was certain that this was what Regina had been wearing. "No, my dear."

Henry felt the tiny hairs on the back of his neck crackle. This wasn't his mother. But, glancing around carefully and supposedly casually, there was no one in sight and no one to help him. He made himself seem relaxed and tried once more. Perhaps his mother had forgotten about the question.

"Hey mom," he asked curiously. "What's your favourite animal?" He thought that, if this really _was _Regina, the word animal would surely jog her memory. _Snake, mom_, he urged her to say. _Tell me a snake. Please._

Cora's thumb smoothed over the back of his hand. Henry watched it, inwardly thanking his blonde mother than she had created this test. It was such a _Regina_ movement that he would never have known that this woman was Cora. "Why, a horse of course." She eyed him carefully. "You are getting quite large, Henry. Isn't it about time you had your own horse?"

Henry nodded eagerly, slipping his phone from his pocket. He kept his eyes ahead and leant into Cora's side slightly as they strolled. **SOS**, he managed to type. Then, thumb shaky, he highlighted a few names and pressed send. Then froze. His phone beeped, telling him the messages had been sent.

Cora's hand dropped his and summoned the phone into her palm. "Now, what could you be doing, my dear?" She crouched and pulled the phone to her face. She read the names he had highlighted – Mom, Ma, Ruby, Gramps, Grandma, Leroy – and dropped the phone. She squeezed her now open palm and Henry's eyes widened as the black plastic crackled and crumpled under the pressure of the woman's magic. "You are a clever boy, aren't you?"

Henry felt a flush of anger at the words. His real mother had spoken them only hours ago and he felt dirty that this woman was using them. "Yes," he said. "I am." And he kicked her hard in the shin, and punched her equally hard in the cheek. He felt a moment of horror – he had just punched his _mom_'s cheek, according to his eyes - before sprinting down the road. He screamed loudly, knowing it was only a matter of time before Cora caught up with him.

"That wasn't clever, Henry." Her dark voice wrapped around him and he froze. "Come with me."

They appeared in front of the town hall and Henry struggled in her grip. She sighed and dumped him onto the steps of the hall. He moved to stand but it felt as if there were hands pushing him down, as well as a strong force keeping his butt connected to the ground.

He screamed again and Cora, now in her real form, sighed. She pressed fingers to her temples. "My dear, cease that this instant." Henry's mouth snapped shut against his will. "Thank you." He couldn't speak at all, or make a single sound, something that was rather horrific for the normally verbose boy. "And thank you, Killian," Cora continued. There was another puff of the purple smoke and the leather-clad pirate appeared, holding a limp Emma to his side.

Cora moved to his side and touched the rapidly swelling bruise above Emma's eye. It faded in an instant and the woman burst into wakefulness, shoving her way out of Hook's arms. She hesitated when she saw Henry frozen on the steps and Cora took her by the elbow, leading her to the steps, and making her sit next to Henry. The same force overtook Emma and she thumped to the concrete, her tailbone making painful contact with the hard ground.

"Henry," Emma murmured. She found that, with great difficulty, she could move her arms. She wrapped them around him and gritted her teeth at the pressure Cora's spell exerted on her. No matter the pressure though, it wasn't worth letting her son go. "Let us go, Cora," Emma said.

"And why would I do that?" Cora didn't even look at them. She instead scanned the area for a sign that her daughter was near. The townsfolk that gathered, horrified, at the sight of the sheriff and her son powerless before Cora, shrieked and screamed. Phones were raised to ears. Regina's cell rang and, before the conversation was over, she had appeared before her mother in an identical purple smoke.

She let her eyes flicker to Emma and Henry, whose eyes were on her, before looking at her mother.

"Hello, mother."

"Hello, daughter."

"I suppose this is the moment where you tell me that there is nothing I can do. That mother knows best," she said.

"Oh no. Not at all." Cora smiled widely and Regina felt, and ignored, the horrible shiver that travelled down her spine. Cora had a plan. Regina didn't know it. She didn't know what to do. "This is really quite simple. You have a choice to make, dear. You can choose your son and have the happy ending you always dreamed of, before she ruined it for you. Or you can choose _her_," Cora spat, her purple magic suddenly grabbing a hold of Emma and ripping her away from Regina's son. "And you will lose your son."

"What will happen?" Regina asked, her voice very small. Her mother was powerful, _very_ powerful, and Regina knew she didn't have the power to defend all of the town, and her son, and herself, and Emma from Cora. "What will happen to Emma?"

"Ah." Cora smiled. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that." She leant in and stroked Regina's cheek. "Say it, my dear. Make your choice."

Regina didn't pause. Emma nodded her head. "I choose Henry." The second was split; her arms were empty and then they were full of Henry. He was there and then he was with Regina. And, just as suddenly, Emma was gone in a purple haze.

Regina had locked her eyes with Emma's, not daring to tear her eyes away. But the woman, and her mother, disappeared as soon as Regina touched Henry.

"What have you done?" Henry screamed. "She has Emma!" Regina clutched Henry's shoulders but he tore himself away, sprinting to where Emma had been. He spun about and glared up at Regina. "Bring her back."

Regina's voice cracked when she tried to answer her son. "I can't." She moved closer to him.

"You have to."

"I _can't_. Henry," she crouched. "I'm sorry. There are limits to magic. I can't bring her back."

"Just _find_ her," Henry demanded. "Find her like she found me."

Regina squeezed her eyes shut. "Henry, it doesn't work like that. She could do that because you are her son. You are connected."

"So are you!" he insisted. "You smile at each other now and you share me and she's the," he stumbled on the phrasing. "She's your Saviour. Mom, you have to bring her back." He softened his eyes, his stance, and pleaded with her.

She laid her hands on his shoulders again, very gently. "Henry. I can't."

He dove towards her, wrapping his arms and legs around her. He laid his head on her shoulder, tucking his face into her neck, his fingers clutching at her with unnatural strength. His body shook with tears. "But we just found her, mom," he sobbed. "We can't lose her now." She stroked his hair gently, ignoring her own tears.

"I know, darling. I know."

"You shouldn't have picked me," he murmured.

"I will always pick you, Henry," Regina said firmly as she rocked him. The citizens circled around them but Regina closed her eyes and held her son closer. "As would Emma. No matter the situation, no matter what difficulties we would face, we would _always_ pick you Henry." She kissed his forehead. "Always."

**So, fair warning, there will be torture in the next chapter. Also fair warning, that won't be for a few days. I still have an immense amount of study to do and an assignment to write. Anyway, I'd love to hear your thoughts and comments and what you think should happen next. I mean, I have a plan but it's always fun to hear what you think should happen. See you soon and happy reading, readers :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Green Looks Good On You: Chapter Nineteen**

**I don't own Once Upon A Time.**

**Please enjoy.**

****Warning: torture scene. Magical torture, mild references to child abuse as well as normal torture. (Normal torture is not a good term for it. Physical torture, I suppose.) Nudity, character death (kind of) and lots more. I will be moving the rating of this story up to M because of this chapter. Oh and bad language. ********

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Cora?" Emma spat. She threw her hand up, forcing _something_ at the woman. Cora deflected it easily, sending the force up into the air and away from them.

"It will all become clear in only moments, dear." Cora beckoned Hook closer. "Killian, are you ready?" The pirate nodded and held out a bottle and scroll toward Cora. "Oh no, you must perform the curse. Otherwise it will effect me and, as _interesting_ as that would be, I have no interest in the girl."

Hook sketched a bow. "Of course." He stalked toward Emma and, with a nod from Cora assuring him that Emma was incapable of both movement and magic, he dropped the scroll into the mixture. It burst into a dark swirl of energy, coalescing around what must have been the heart. Hook grimaced but took a hold of it. The darkness swirled around his hand. His eyes flickered to Cora, who made Emma's mouth open, and he pressed the darkness into her mouth. He stroked her throat, making the muscles work, and they waited.

The moment the curse took effect, light burst from Emma's skin. Hook backed away from her hurriedly. The light, golden, was streaked with black and purple and dark and Emma, now released from Cora's hold, fell to the deck. She curled around her stomach and, after a moment, sat up to retch violently. Cora frowned. Emma staggered to her feet.

"Love?" Hook questioned. Emma glared at him.

"Don't call me that, _Hook_," she spat. "What the hell was that? What did it do to me?" She retched again. It felt like spasms were tearing her abdomen apart – hell, it almost hurt as bad as labour had.

"It didn't work," Cora realised. Her eyes narrowed as she took in the stubborn set of Emma's shoulder, the green eyes that stared back at her unafraid and unflinching, and the insolent curl of her mouth. She threw her head back and laughed. Finally, that drew a shocked reaction from the Saviour. "And you actually think that will be the end of it. My plan failed and, what? I'm going to leave you and hide?" Cora stepped toward the blonde and, using her fingernail that was suddenly long and sharp, she cut a thin line across Emma's skin. Red swelled up and Cora covered the cut with her hand. Emma groaned as purple surrounded her. It slowly drew back toward Cora and, following the path of the dark magic, gold began to stream toward the witch. The pull of it, the flow, was horrifically painful and Emma could do nothing but hang in place as her magic was stripped from her. Gold began to stream from her and the pull, the flow of it, was horrifically painful.

The feeling of this woman's dark magic made gooseflesh crawl over Emma's exposed skin. It was cold, so cold, and contained an undeniable _wrongness_ within itself. Regina's magic was dark in a way that made Emma wary but never afraid. Now…Emma was afraid.

"So. A love spell, huh?" Emma laughed. She made herself keep talking – she didn't care what she said – as she played for time. She had to get out of here. "What's in that? Sugar, spice, and everything nice?"

"Chimera blood, viper's eye, and the heart of the one I hate the most," Cora replied. Her voice was light and airy and she let a burst of magic escape her hands. It was as dark as ever but the added power – _Emma's_ power – sent a thrill through her and made her ache to burn, the destroy, to _hurt_.

Emma whistled through her teeth, impressed. "Where'd you get something like that on such short notice?"

"I have a vast collection of hearts, my dear. I ripped out the heart of my most hated adversary a very long time ago."

"Was it yours?" Emma asked, head tilted to the side.

"Pardon?"

"The heart you used. In the love potion curse thing. Was it yours? 'Cause the way I see it, with all the shit you've done and all the horrible things you've done to Regina your own _daughter_, the person you hate the most should be yourself."

Cora looked up slowly from her hands and stared at Emma for a long moment. She showed the first sign of emotion Hook had ever seen from her. Real, _true_ emotion, that is – something Cora was generally incapable of, missing her heart and all. The rage built slowly, fanned by Emma's words, until she snarled. It was an ugly expression for her usually impassive face. Hook flinched. Cora threw her hands up and sent an almost visible amount of air to batter against Emma. It slammed Emma back and up against the mast, snapping her head back to crack against the wood audibly. Ropes slithered up to wrap around her. Hook swallowed, his eyes darting from witch to captive. This was bad. Cora's eyes glinted as she took in her helpless prey.

"Well," she said, sounding simultaneously disappointed and excited. "The love curse didn't work. I suppose I will have to rid my daughter of your presence in some other way."

The smile that stretched over her face made Emma's stomach drop. "You're going to kill me," Emma stated.

"Yes, my dear. But very, _very_ slowly." Cora stalked closer to Emma. "Tell me," she asked curiously as she conjured a small flame to her fingertips, "does it hurt when I do this?" She pressed her hand, tiny flames sparking around it, to the skin of Emma's arm. Emma yelped before biting her lip hard. She didn't care if she bit through the flesh; Cora wasn't going to hear her scream.

Cora smiled soothingly at the younger woman. "Don't feel like you have to hold back, dear. It's no _fun_," she let the flames burn hotter for a moment, drawing a groan from Emma, "if you don't scream." She let her hand flash purple and, when she pulled it off Emma's arm, the women saw that the flesh beneath was smooth and unblemished. The pain, however, remained. Emma winced as her nerve endings screamed.

Cora pressed her hand to Emma's neck and the blonde woman took a breath, preparing herself. There was no way to prepare herself, really. The flames burnt, scorched her skin. She arched her back and twisted, turned, but Cora just held tight, delighted with the reaction. The pain was incredible but there was a small voice, Henry's voice, in Emma's mind. It was reassuring and sweet. '_Good always wins, Ma_,' he promised. She smiled.

Cora's face contorted into a scowl. "Having fun, are we?" The flames intensified and Emma whimpered, twisting as much as the ropes would allow, trying to flee. "If only your little town could see you now." Tears dripped from the corners of Emma's eyes as she screwed them shut.

Cora's hand flashed purple again and Emma's neck was burn free when the witch took her hand away. The blonde licked her lip free of blood, wincing as her tongue prodded the teeth marks, and glared up at her tormentor. Hook snatched Cora by the elbow and pulled her back from Emma, who was kneeling on the deck.

"What are you doing, Cora?" He growled. "Torture was _never_ part of the plan."

"Not a part of yours, Hook." She smiled as she took in Emma's position; she was on her knees, as she should be. "Not a part of yours." She patted the man's forearm soothingly. "Do you have any knives?' she inquired. "I've always wondered what type of pattern a heated knife would make on flesh." Her eyes became calculating and, not for the first time since they joined forces, Hook's blood ran cold.

"Right, well, I'll go look for some, shall I?" He released her arm and, when he saw that she was completely entranced with the blonde woman and her reactions to little bolts of electricity, Hook took the opportunity to sidle off his ship and run into town, searching for someone who would help the helpless sheriff.

"It seems Killian has grown a conscience, my dear," Cora remarked as she stroked Emma's cheek. "I don't want our time together to be cut short so let's take this somewhere a little more private, shall we?" Cora tightened the binds on Emma and clicked her jaw shut, patting her cheek. She then directed the ship to sail around the harbour until it grounded itself against the gravel sand of a small, hidden beach. The sand gave way slowly to green forest and Cora nodded at her little secret alcove.

"This is much quieter," Cora commented, returning to Emma's side. "And far enough from town that you won't wake anyone with those ungodly noises you can make. Won't this be fun?" She neatly turned up the sleeves of her dress in smooth, precise movements that Emma watched with no small amount of fear. Cora meant business.

"You wanted Hook to leave," she murmured.

Cora bent down to hear Emma and laughed. "Yes," she replied. "He's very talented, you see, but he's not much for loyalty. A pretty thing like you?" Cora shook her head. "He would betray me in an instant."

Emma nodded, thoughts racing. They were far from town. Regina clearly couldn't use the teleport-y thing that Emma had done to find Henry otherwise she would already be here. Hook was no help. She was on her own. She tried again to bid for time. "Say, mind telling me how long you plan on keeping me alive for? It's just that there is a game on television tonight that I really want to watch so…" she shrugged.

"You are amusing, Miss Swan."

Emma shrugged again. It was one of the only movements she could do with her ropes as they were. "I try my best."

"Well, I don't see any harm in telling you. I want to keep you alive as long as possible." Cora flexed her fingers. "I've heard of a great deal of wonderful techniques-"

"Torture techniques?" Emma interrupted, aghast.

"Indeed. Now, please, if you will cease being so rude, I have some work that I am _quite _eager to return to." And that work, it became apparent, was to determine how long it would take to make Emma scream.

The afternoon faded into night and Emma slumped against the mast she was still bound to. Cora flicked her hair out of her face. The effort it took to set fire to Emma, apparently, was also just enough to displace her perfect hair.

Emma shivered. The temperature had dropped and Cora conjured a thick cloak, which she slung around her own shoulders. "Well, my dear, as pleasant as this has been, I really must sleep." She turned on her heel and started toward the cabin below deck. She turned back. "Oh, but don't go to sleep on my account. Stay awake if you want to." Cora pointed her fingers to Emma's feet and the purple swirled there and settled. "Have a nice night, dear," she called.

Emma swayed. The purple leapt up her body, shocking her lightly, before settling again at her feet. Cora's plan was obvious. Emma would not be sleeping tonight.

But if Cora thought that a little light torture would stop her from seeing her family, she was very much incorrect.

Emma let her eyes drift close and focused. A tiny spark of gold flickered over her hands. She remembered Regina, face so close to hers. _"You will do this, Miss Swan. You will use your magic and you will find our son."_ She felt the same tugging on her navel as she had only a few days ago – had it only been a few days? She was so tired. It had to have been years since then – and forced herself along the bond.

Henry was sitting on Regina's couch.

"Henry," she whispered. His head snapped up and he threw himself at her, only to fall right through. He scrambled back, eyes wide with shock. She looked at her hands and saw they were, very slightly, transparent. "I'm not really here, kid," she said sadly. "But look, I don't have much time." At those words, a shock ran through her. The purple electricity. She winced and closed her eyes against it. Opening them, Henry was hazy. She reached out. "The ship," she shouted to him. "I'm on the ship. Find Hook!"

Another shock ran through her, intensified, and she groaned.

"Mom!" Henry screamed. Heels clacked and Regina gasped, pausing in the doorway. She could very faintly make out the outline of Emma's body as she writhed. "Mom, help her!"

Regina reached out and Emma's eyes snapped open. She grinned ruefully at the pair, mother and son, and waved. "Got to go," she said, as if she were just stepping out the door. "See you later."

The next shock, incredibly strong, sent Emma spiralling into unconsciousness, only to be brought back the next minute by another, less intense, shock. She slumped against the mast and tried to convince her body to stop trembling. She failed.

"Good morning," came Cora's cheery greeting. Emma forced open red eyes and squinted at the witch.

"Good morning," she replied. "Nice sleep?"

"It was quite pleasant, thank you." Cora's lips twitched into a smile. "And yours?"

The truth was that Emma had managed to, eventually, tame the shocks. They had remained small shocks and were evenly spaced. Unfortunately, it meant that the little golden sparks that she had regained were now very much diminished. Still, she was alive. Bonus.

"I slept wonderfully," she snarked. "Thanks for asking." Cora nodded, not really listening to the blonde. "The only thing that could possibly make this morning any better is breakfast in bed. I'm thinking a bear claw, a nice pot of coffee. What do you think?" She asked between a yawn. "Want to go into Granny's and get a cup?"

Cora sighed. "Oh dear. I had hoped that a little shock therapy would help you be better behaved but I suppose it didn't work." She, once again, folded back her sleeves. "A more hands on approach may be necessary." Purple crackled around Cora's hands and she stepped in. "Try not to bite through your tongue, dear," she warned. And then she struck.

Heat. White heat and purple energy tore through Emma's body. It was quick – or was it endless? Emma didn't know. All she knew was that moment. Her mind blanked. Cora took her hands away and she sagged with relief. Every muscle in her body twitching, trembling, from the residual energy that darted through her body. And then Cora touched her and it happened again. And again. And again.

She stepped back, further this time, and Emma slumped. The ropes, thankfully, moved with her. She dropped to her knees and groaned.

"I think, my dear, that you have entirely too much pride. It's getting in the way of your screams," Cora commented lightly.

Emma choked out a laugh, pressing her forehead to the rough wood of the deck. The solid feel of it was reassuring and pleasant and eased her trembling slightly. "You made me pee my pants," she croaked. "I don't think pride is an issue anymore."

Cora's eyes examined her. The heavy, relentless gaze felt like a scour grating over her skin. It felt like Cora took her apart piece by piece, delighting in the pain and playing like a child with her pain. "Oh, I think it is," she murmured. She waved her hand and Emma's clothes disappeared. The blonde's jaw dropped and she looked down at herself.

"What the fuck?" A golden swirl surrounded her but Emma forced it down. The smoke stuttered and disappeared. Emma forced a horrified expression – which, in her current state of dress and company, wasn't too difficult – in the hope that Cora wouldn't think she had any magic back. But Cora stepped forward and pulled Emma up. She slammed a hand against Emma's sternum and sent a strong shock through her body. Emma groaned.

"Do you really think that your magic would do anything, dear? Your magic is weak and young. I have had decades to study and-"

"And torture and main and kill and rip out hearts and make faulty love potions," Emma finished for her. She made herself grin mockingly. "Big deal."

"Your insolence may be endearing to others, Miss Swan, but not to me. I will not stand for it." Cora brought her hand up and sent the most powerful shock yet through Emma, holding it until the woman's eyes rolled up into her head and she collapsed painfully against the ropes that held her.

Cora smirked and ran a hand through the blonde curls. "A paltry effort to escape me, Miss Swan. Your sleeping mind is not as safe as you might think." Her fingernails dug into Emma's scalp. "Sweet dreams."

Emma opened her eyes to darkness. She looked up and Cora appeared in a swirl of purple. "Emma," Cora said, testing her name. Emma growled and lunged toward Cora. The woman threw her back with a contemptuous flick of her wrist. Emma bared her teeth wildly at the dark woman. "What are you afraid of, _Emma_?"

"I am _not_ afraid of you, Cora."

Cora laughed, delighted. "Oh my dear, I can tell. But you are afraid of something." She stepped forward and Emma twisted, contorting herself in an effort to avoid Cora's hand. She dodged her twice before, exasperated, Cora immobilised her and touched two fingers of her right hand to Emma's forehead. "Let's have a look, shall we?"

No. Emma tossed her head but Cora was no longer there. Instead, Emma saw darkness again. No. Black. She pushed herself up, every part of her body aching, and looked about herself. She froze. This was…this was impossible.

The room was familiar. And so was the man sitting across from her. He looked down at her with a soothing expression. "Oh Emma," he lamented. He stroked her left arm gently. "You know why I had to do that, don't you?" She flinched. This wasn't right. She was free of him. She looked down and flinched again. She was eight. She knew because she still had little knobbly knees and wore shorts that were a little too big. And because she knew that, if she touched her hand to the throbbing on her head, it would come away red. This had been the day he had gone too far.

"Emma," he barked. His face twisted in fury. "Answer me when I speak to you."

"Yes sir," she whispered.

"Good girl. Now, I am a forgiving man," he said magnanimously, "and so I will not punish you for staining my carpet." Emma's eyes flicked down. The carpet was black. And the stain was red – her _blood_ – which he had caused.

She felt anger flash through her and sighed. She remembered what was coming. She'd always pushed too far, tested him. Dared him. "Thank you sir," she said, an undercurrent of strength. "For not punishing me for something that is your fault."

He glared at her. "Lift your shirt," he growled. When she didn't move, he spun her around and threw her shirt off. He pulled his belt off and slammed the leather against the tender flesh of her skin. Emma screamed.

And then the sound cut off. It made her movements horrifying. Her mouth stretched into a silent scream, eyes forced open by the strength of the beating and, now, by the magic coursing through her body. Her muscles corded as they pulled tight against the ropes.

"Now that was an interesting memory," Cora noted. "You haven't had a very pleasant life, have you dear?" Emma couldn't speak. The reliving of that memory, and the pain that striped her back, startled her into silence. "I took the liberty of copying his actions. But, you know, there were a few more memories that I found thrilling. Humans from your world can be quite inventive, can't they?"

Emma sucked in a breath through her nose. "They can be," she agreed mildly.

"I particularly like that man's use of, what were they called? Cigarettes?" Cora nodded. "Very interesting." Her magic made Emma turn and she wandered up to the blonde and pressed her fingers into the round and raised scars. "I'm afraid I don't have any 'cigarettes', though. This will have to do." Emma screamed. Cora pressed her finger harder, listening to the flesh sizzle. She moved to the next scar, and the next, until the marks left by cigarettes were all as red and painful as they had been the day her foster father – number six – had pressed the cigarette butt into her skin.

Emma faded once again into the dark.

"If your past is so easily accessible, Miss Swan," Cora's disembodied voice drifted to her, echoing eerily in her mind, "then how safe is your future? Let us have a look, shall we?"

Emma opened her eyes again. She was exhausted and in pain and was certain that this time, like the hundreds of others that Cora had forced on her, would be a memory of hate and pain. Her heart rate skyrocketed when she saw the ever-familiar brown mop of Henry's hair. He was kneeling at her feet and was tugging at Emma's binds.

"Henry," she breathed. "What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you," he answered matter-of-factly. "Even heroes need to be rescued sometimes."

She smiled down at him but spoke up again, this time sternly and not a little fearfully. "Henry, you _have_ to go. It's not safe. Cora could be back at any second."

"Yes," came the cool, dreaded voice. "I could be."

Emma glared up at Cora. "Don't you dare touch him. Don't you touch my son!" she growled.

"Oh, I won't," Cora reassured her. "You will." She flicked her hand and Emma was free. She dropped heavily to her hands and knees and Henry catapulted himself into her, his arms wrapped around her midsection. She curled her arms protectively about him and Cora smiled broadly. She flicked her hand again. Emma felt her hold on Henry tightening. She forced her arms open but they refused to obey her. Henry yelped as she clutched him painfully tight and hit her in the chest.

"I can't breathe! Mother, I can't breathe!" Emma could do nothing, however, and she felt tiny ribs creaking and cracking as her grip strengthened unnaturally. Henry thrashed and Emma looked up to Cora.

"Please stop," she whispered. "Please stop!" The woman's smile flickered happily and she made no movement, content to watch the scene unfold. Emma looked down at her son, now beating violently but weakly against her.

"Stop!" he pleaded. Tears blurred Emma's vision and she forced them away as Henry stilled. His eyes – bright green, like hers – clouded over and he slumped, limp, in her arms. Emma sobbed desperately, holding him to her chest and rocking. She cradled him and Cora brushed her hand against Emma's forehead. The image swirled and faded, Henry slipping out of her arms and dispersing into colours that faded into the sunlight, and Emma woke from her faint with a gasp.

"You see?" Cora called to Emma. "Do you see what will happen?"

"That was _not_ the future," Emma spat, lunging at Cora. "That was you – sick and _twisted_."

"No, my dear," Cora said pityingly. "That was you. That is what you will do if Henry comes to your aid. But there are many, _many_ possible futures. Would you like to see a few more?" Cora came tauntingly close and Emma flinched away from her hand, eyes wide.

_Emma, drunk and unconscious, with Regina crying on the floor next to her. A quickly purpling bruise spread across Regina's face. She'd done it, Emma realised. She had hurt Regina. _

_Emma, under Cora's control again. She strode through the town, leaving behind her a wake of dead faces, each as familiar to her as her own, and dear. It broke her heart. _

_Emma, burning. _

_Emma, drowning._

_Emma, staring blankly at the wall. Henry's little voice chattered in a forced animation, silently begging her to listen, to connect. She turned away. _

_Henry moving to hug Emma. Emma flinched, shoving him away. Regina picked him up from the ground, soothing him. He clutched at him arm. Emma sunk to the ground, hands clutching at her hair, tugging, beating her head. _

"Your future isn't a happy one, dear," Cora said sympathetically.

"You're wrong," Emma spat. The woman hadn't noticed, and Emma wasn't about to tell her, that while her magic was impressive and each scene struck Emma in the heart, that some things were wrong. Regina's hair sat wrong, flicking up just slightly too much. Henry's eyes – his beautiful, curious, intelligent eyes that Emma loved watching as he spoke – weren't green. They were a dark brown, like his mother's. And he had never called her 'mother'. "You're wrong," she said again, more strongly.

The images swirled, tinged with gold.

_Regina met her at the door with a hug and straightened her jacket with a huff. "You look like you're going out to party, Emma, not like you're a sheriff." Emma shrugged and dipped to brush her lips over Regina's cheek. _

"_You like it." She picked Henry up and spun him around, surprising a loud laugh from the boy. "Be good for your mum." She bent down and, in an obvious stage whisper, murmured "Try and convince her to make me a pie, please. I'm so hungry."_

Images swirled purple.

_Regina was angry. Furious. Her magic pushed Emma against the wall and her hand dove into Emma's chest, yanking out her heart. "You gave this to me!" she laughed. Emma gasped, staring at her heart in the woman's hand. "I can do what I like with it." Her face was hard and pitiless as she crushed Emma's heart to dust. _

Gold.

"_Happy Birthday, Emma!" She stepped into Granny's and her mouth dropped open. Ruby leapt forward to tug her in. "It's a party! For you!"_

_Emma nodded slowly. "I can see that. Who?" Regina flushed a light pink and she laughed. "Of course you did." She tugged the woman into a proper kiss, eliciting a cheer from the crowd. "Thank you," she murmured. Regina shoved her away playfully and fixed her hair. _

"_Go and play, Emma," she gestured to the pile of gifts awaiting her. _

_Another: Henry, Regina and Emma beneath a Christmas tree._

_Another: Henry graduating. Emma was recording as Regina sobbed happily, clapping her son to the stage. _

_Another: a dash of flour on Regina's nose, causing her to growl. An egg cracked over Emma's head. Emma's eyes widened and she turned to see her son, apparently a traitor in the food fight wars. She chased him around the kitchen until she caught him and smashed a handful of cocoa over his neck and down his shirt. Laughter. _

"Enough!' Cora snarled, her hand gripping Emma's face. Her nails dug into the soft flesh of Emma's cheek and the blonde swore she could feel the blood dripping down her chin, down her neck.

"Can't stand to lose, can you Cora?" Emma taunted. It wasn't the wisest course of action, she knew, to taunt the sociopath but Emma was sick and tired of being electrocuted and burnt and thrown into the mast and the floor. "Hurts. Makes you doubt yourself. And you are so used to being the _best_," she spat. "You can't stand it when people are happy. You can't understand that some people aren't like you."

"You are weak, my dear," Cora snarled. "Power is strength." She dropped her hands onto Emma's shoulders and Emma cried out, Cora's display of power wracking her body. This time, when she took her hands away, hand prints were burnt into Emma's flesh.

Emma slumped but Cora gave her no time to rest. She conjured an immense shivering ball of water and moved it over Emma's head. When the woman looked up, she let it fall and cascade, beat heavily over her. The weight of the water, not to mention the fact that it was freezing, pushed Emma flat. As the water flowed away, Emma forced herself to stand. She trembled but glared at Cora.

"You are determined, my dear." Cora pursed her lips. "Why is that?"

"Because you're wrong. And I'm going to prove it to you."

"What am I wrong about?"

"Power. I've told you that twice already, and defeated you twice, but you didn't listen. So today I'm going to tell you for the last time and I want you to listen real hard. Love. Is. _Strength_." Emma sucked in a breath. "You have no one to love. But I have Henry and I have my parents and I have Regina."

"I _love_ Regina!" Cora snapped. "Everything I have done, I have done for her."

"No," Emma shook her head. "You've done it for yourself. But I love them more than anything in the world. They are family and there is nothing you can do to take them away from me." A tiny golden swirl spluttered into life and twisted, turned, around Emma's body. It faded as quickly as it came but Emma felt a small amount of comfort from it, a reminder that she'd done well.

"Perhaps not," Cora admitted. "But I can take you from them." A sharp blade appeared in Cora's hand, a curved and dark knife made of some black metal. It glinted ominously. "Tell me, dear, can you survive being stabbed _and_ poisoned? Can love protect you from that?"

Emma swallowed. "I guess we'll find out, won't we?" she said quietly.

Cora nodded. She waved her hand and Emma froze unnaturally, arms and legs stiff. Only her eyes were able to move and they watched Cora carefully as the woman approached. They clenched shut as Cora slid the dagger into her abdomen with contemptuous ease. Cora twisted the blade, forcing Emma's eyes wide open with pain. She pulled the knife out again and plunged it in a second time, then a third, and a fourth. She pulled her arm back for the fifth time and a cool hand wrapped around her wrist. She turned and gaped in surprise as her daughter looked down on her.

"That is enough, mother."

**So that's that. I super procrastinated my work to write this but its been bugging me for days so… here you go! I hope you enjoyed it and please remember to leave a review. Happy reading, readers :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Green Looks Good On You: Chapter Twenty**

**I don't own Once Upon A Time.**

**Please enjoy.**

It was Henry's scream that drew Regina into the living room. Her magic was at the ready, crackling around her fingertips. She didn't know what to expect – Cora, she thought most likely – but to see a flickering Emma standing in the centre of the room was low on her list.

She stopped in the doorway and gaped at the flickering spectre. Henry ran to her and pressed his face into her hip for a moment, something Regina was thankful for as he missed the spasm that shook Emma and the grimace of pain that was almost completely concealed.

She reached out but Emma was fading fast. She smiled at Regina sadly. "Got to go," Regina heard. It was a whisper and, more than that, Regina heard it from a distance. It was eerily quiet and Regina blinked at Emma. "See you soon."

Regina lunged for her but the woman was gone. Her hand closed over open air where Emma's wrist had been.

"Mom?" Henry's tiny voice cracked. "Is she dead? Was she a ghost?" He didn't pause to let her speak. "I fell right through her! I just wanted to hug her because she was okay and I fell right through. I didn't hurt her, did I? Did I hurt her mom?"

"Henry," Regina hushed. "She's_ not _dead. And she is not a ghost. That was a projection."

"A projection?"

"That's right." She took him to the couch and sat him down. She smoothed his hair across his forehead. He didn't move his head away as he normally did – he realised that the gesture was more for her sake than his. She needed to feel him, safe and warm, with her own hands. She gathered her thoughts. "It usually happens when you are at the border of awake and asleep." _Or_, she thought_, life and death_. She knew not to say that, though, and kept the horrifying thought to herself. "You want to see someone and you force yourself to go to them."

"Like your teleporting."

"It is similar, yes."

"So why wasn't she really here then?" Regina sucked in a breath and averted her eyes. Henry scooted closer, laying his hand on her arm. His fingers clenched on her sleeve. "Mom?"

"It is probably that she is too weak to transport herself."

"Cora is hurting her." Henry mumbled, a strange numbness moving through him. He knew that Cora had done evil things, of course, and that she had taken Emma from them with some nefarious purpose but…knowing intellectually that Emma might be hurt and _seeing_ it, actually _knowing_ that his Ma was injured…

He started crying again. Regina took him in her arms and hugged him to her chest, shushing him as he cried. He hadn't really _stopped_ crying since Cora had taken Emma, only weakening to little hiccups and dribbles of tears. Now that he had seen his mother, though, his cries had become desperate and distraught once more. Regina felt a brief flash of anger at Emma before guilt replaced it almost instantly. This wasn't Emma's fault; it was Cora's.

"Mom!" Henry cried. Regina looked down at him, shocked. He wriggled violently until she released him, and then hopped off her lap. "Emma said something to me! She said she's on the ship and," he frowned. "She said 'Find Hook'."

Regina paused with shock. Then her hands snapped out and caught her son's shoulders. "Are you sure?" she said. "Is that what she said?"

Henry nodded frantically. "Yes. She said I'm on the ship and then she said find Hook." He wiped the tears from his face carelessly and Regina looked at her son. His jaw was set – so similar to Emma, Regina realised, so _stubborn_ – and his lips were thin and white as he pressed them together, trying to be strong. "We have to find the ship. We _have_ to find her, mom."

Regina nodded. "Yes. We do." Regina stood. She tamped down her fear and sadness and focused on the task at hand. "Henry, fetch your bag. Get the medical kit from my bathroom cupboard and the sword David had made for you. And put on your coat. It's cold outside." He nodded to each of her orders. Then he paused.

"Wait – you're letting me come with you?"

"You would sneak out to look regardless, wouldn't you?" He nodded sheepishly. "Then yes, I am letting you come with me. So I can keep an eye on you and make sure you are safe." He beamed and darted up the stairs. "Oh!" She called after him. "Collect your radio as well!"

Regina looked down at herself and was not impressed. Her clothes were crumpled and there was dirt on her knees from where she had knelt to comfort Henry in the town centre. She pursed her lips. Perhaps just this once… She waved her hands and smirked, pleased with the results.

Henry, five minutes later when he jumped down the last three steps, stopped and stared at his mother. "Mom!" he breathed. "You look…" he flapped his mouth uselessly, searching for the right word and, when he failed, just gaped at her.

Regina flushed, fighting the embarrassment. "I can change it to something else," she murmured.

"No!" Henry yelled, flinging out his hands to stop her. He grinned. "You look _awesome_. Mom – you look like a _hero_." Regina didn't bother to fight her embarrassment this time. She had thought he might appreciate his mother being a hero, rather than the Evil Queen, but that didn't mean that she was accustomed to this attire.

She'd conjured her customary Evil-Queen black leather pants (she was abruptly glad she had kept to her strict diet and exercise regime) but, rather than the bodice-busting dark dresses and shirts she had favoured, she wore a cream tunic with a crest sitting on the left breast. She blinked with surprise when she saw what her mind had conjured for the image. A black swan rested on the open pages of a book and, rather than the customary diamond or shield surrounding the crest, the book and swan were encircled by a red band in the shape of an apple. Henry gaped at the intricate image.

"Can I look like you, mom?" Regina squinted at her son, pondering his question. "_Please_?" She waited for a moment longer, letting him beg, before sighing.

"I suppose so." A grin split his face when he felt the changes. Regina concentrated on his little form and her purple crept up his legs, swirled around his waist and across his shoulders. When it dissipated, Henry gave a whoop of delight and sprinted to a mirror.

He was clad in grey leggings, which were tucked into soft brown boots. His tunic, a matching cream to Regina's, was long and the same crest adorned his left breast. A cloak swung around his shoulders and ended mid-thigh. Purple dashed up the front of the cloak, adding silver buttons and fastening them. "It's cold outside," Regina reminded him. He rolled his eyes but left the buttons as they were.

Regina watched him examine the clothes, his delight, and allowed herself a careful and thankful smile. She was glad that she could bolster his mood and help chase away the fear with something so simple. She was glad that he had, for the moment, forgotten that Emma was in danger. But, with that in mind, she knew that they had to move quickly. She conjured a leather belt and plain leather scabbard to rest around her son's waist. He slid his sword into the scabbard carefully.

As he did so, his face fell. He recalled why he was dressed in such clothing and why his sword hung at his hip. "We have to go, mom," he said gravely, clutching the hilt of his weapon. His tone was tempered with the fear that began to gnaw at him once more, having settled in his stomach.

Regina held out her hand, nodding, and he took it without hesitation. Only two weeks ago – less, even – he would have look at her with suspicion. Hatred even. Regina's heart thumped strongly in her chest. Emma had given her son back to her. She hadn't taken him away. Regina's face settled into determination.

"Let's go and save our sheriff, shall we?" Her hand tightened on his and she closed her eyes. Henry squeezed her hand and she squeezed back.

Mary Margaret and David yelped when the mother and son appeared on the table. Regina sniffed as she stepped down from the table top, somewhat miffed that she had miscalculated. She blamed Emma. She turned to help Henry down, fitting her hands under his armpits and lifting him down.

"So sorry to intrude," she said, no trace of apology in her tone. Her eyes flicked between them and a frown creased her brow. "You aren't ready," she noted.

Mary Margaret gaped at Regina. "Ready for what?"

"Ready to save your daughter," Regina said flatly. "What did you think we were going to do? What was your great plan? Wait around and cry?" Her eyes focused on the faint tear tracks on the younger woman's cheeks. "As you seem to have been doing. That won't bring your daughter back."

Henry scowled up at his grandparents. "Go and get dressed!" he demanded. Mary Margaret looked down at her grandson and nodded, dashing off into her room. David did not. He gaped at the sight of the boy and Regina dressed as they were.

"Henry, I'm sorry but… you have to know that there is nothing we can do about this," he said softly, kneeling down. "Cora is very powerful and uses dark magic."

"So? Mom used dark magic and she was super powerful but you still fought her all the time. You didn't sit around and wait for her to come and kill you." Regina flinched and Henry squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Why are you giving up now? Does my Ma mean less to you than Snow did?" Henry asked, angry and confused.

David gaped at his grandson but avoided his question. Instead, he glared up at Regina and pushed himself to his feet. Anger flashed in his eyes and he stepped towards Regina. "How strange that _you_ are in the middle of this yet again, Regina. Was it not enough for you to take our lives for twenty-eight years? Now Cora has Emma and," he stepped forward again and his hands grabbed her shirt. He pulled her close and scowled. "Because of _you_," he hissed, "We have lost our daughter again."

Before Regina could react to David, there was a faint hiss of metal and David yelped at the slight pain in his hip. He didn't let go of Regina though. The pair looked down to see Henry. He held his sword out and pressed against David, glaring up at the man.

"Let go of my mother," he said calmly. His dark eyes watched the man closely. When David's hands tightened, Henry pressed a little harder and a tiny droplet of blood showed through David's white shirt. Regina stumbled back when David released her and Henry slid in between David and his mother, sword still held at the ready. "Now. Go and get ready or we will leave without you."

Mary Margaret ran back into the room, her bow and arrows swung over her shoulder, and a sword at her side. She held out another sword to her husband. And then she paused, taking in the scene. She frowned.

"Henry, what are you doing?" Henry sheathed his sword quickly and stepped back, pressing against Regina's front. His mother's hands came down to rest on his shoulders. "What's going on here?" Charming didn't look at his wife. Regina watched David, not speaking. Henry bit his lip. "Charming. Tell me."

"She is the reason that Emma is gone again," David spat. "I will not work with her."

"Then we will lose," Mary Margaret said surely. David's eyes widened and he span to face his wife. "Charming," she said, pressing her hand to his cheek. "Regina is our best chance."

"She is the Evil Queen!"

"She is Regina," his wife corrected. Snow turned to examine Regina, her eyes lingering on the crest mother and son wore. "Emma trusts her and that is enough for me. So, I will stand by Regina and I am going to help her save my daughter. If, that is," she asked Regina and Henry, "you will have me."

Regina inclined her head regally. Henry beamed and nodded enthusiastically, holding a hand out to Mary Margaret. Snow took his hand and moved over to the pair. She looked back at David.

"Well? Are you coming or not, Charming?"

He hesitated. His hand clenched on his sword. "I've lost my daughter twice," he said quietly. His voice shook. David looked into his wife's eyes and his shoulders slumped slightly. "I won't lose her again," he said. "Regina, I…" he bit his tongue and frowned. She waited. He took a deep breath and released it through his nose. "Regina, I apologise for my actions. They were uncouth and unprovoked. I blamed you for the actions of your mother. Will you accept my apology and let me help you to save Emma?"

Regina wanted to make him squirm. She wanted to rest her dark eyes on him for a long, long time and make him wait for her answer, for her forgiveness or not. But she didn't have the time._ Emma_ didn't have the time. So, instead, she nodded quickly and turned on her heel. She kept Henry's hand in hers, just in case, and exited the apartment.

Once on the street, she turned to go to Granny's, in case someone there could assist them, and a leather clad man smacked into her. He fell to the pavement, swearing, and Regina was on him a moment later, one hand holding him down and the other crackling with purple energy.

"_Hook_," she snarled.

"Regina," he replied.

"Where is Emma?"

"Ah, an excellent question," he replied. His eyes flickered to her hand, which had slowly been descending so that it now hovered just over his head. A bead of sweat dripped from his forehead and slid behind his ear to the concrete. "She's on my ship," he admitted.

"I know that." Regina lowered her hand. There came the acrid stench of burning hair and Hook flinched.

"You scorched my stubble!" he said, outraged. "And here I was, trying to help you out." He rested his head on the cold pavement and, keeping a wary eye on the ball of magic in Regina's hand, he lifted his hands – or, rather, hand and hook – in the universal sign of surrender. "Just listen. I left Cora; she's insane. I tried to find someone but they were all in groups and armed to the teeth, looking out to skin me alive. I want to help but that kind of means that I stay alive long enough to actually talk to you. So, just listen to me, okay?" Regina pulled her hand back slightly, and grudgingly. She wanted to burn the rest of his stubble. "I know where the ship was, but she's gone now. Cora took her and I don't know where."

"Emma?"

"My ship, love. Cora took my ship. And Swan. Swan was tied to my ship. Quite literally." Hook frowned and a shiver ran down Regina's spine. Hook was a notoriously lewd man – that he wasn't making comment about a woman tied to his ship meant something was very seriously wrong. "Regina." Hook glanced to his right, to Henry, and lowered his voice. "Cora is torturing her."

She'd already known it but the confirmation still terrified her. Regina clenched her hands into fists. The magic in her palm fizzled and burst. A few sparks landed on Hook and he flinched again. She ignored him. They had to find Cora.

"You are your ships' captain, Killian," Regina said, standing and brushing off her tunic. "Can you not find her?"

Hook shrugged. "Magic is different here, darlin'." He began to stand but three swords – David's, Snow's, and Henry's – were suddenly at his chin. "Alright, alright. Look – I'll give it a shot. Try not to decapitate me, your highnesses, at least until we've found your little girl." The swords, after a moment, were taken away and David helped Hook roughly to his feet. "You can stop manhandling me, Prince, I'm no threat to you." He paused before leaning around David to wink at Mary Margaret. "But if _you_ want to manhandle me at any time," he offered. His offer was cut short when David grabbed his neck and pushed him onto the road.

"Find your ship. Now." They watched as Hook delved in his pocket. The man pulled a small sliver of wood from his pocket and David frowned. "A splinter?"

"Of my ship, yes." Hook held the splinter out to the prince. "Would you?" David frowned at the sliver. "Oh hell man. Don't be a dolt. I don't know what you see in him, love," Hook called out to Snow. "Bright as tar, he is." David growled and grabbed the wood. "Just jab it into my hand, man. I'd do it myself but I need two hands for that and I'm a little lacking in that department. More than make up for it in others," he said with another wink at Snow. David grabbed the man's hand and jabbed the splinter into the flesh. Hook yowled. Blood welled up around the wood and Hook's eyes flashed a bright blue suddenly. He spun, adjusting himself until he sighed. "There she is."

Regina darted forward. She recognised the flash of blue for what it was – he had attuned. "Do you feel your ship?" Hook nodded, slightly dazedly.

"I feel her," he whispered. His eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted in a dead slump.

Regina sighed. "Wonderful."

"What happened, mom?" Henry nudged the man with his booted toe. When Hook didn't react, he kicked him a little harder.

"Henry!" Snow scolded.

The boy shrugged and grinned at his teacher. Regina patted Henry's head fondly. He might be genetically related to those goody-two-shoes but Regina had raised him – and he might be slightly less good than he had appeared. Well, no. He just liked to kick bad people while they were down.

"He became connected to his ship. He is not magical, but his vessel is made of enchanted wood. He is somewhat overcome by the experience and fainted."

"So now we don't know where Emma is." David grimaced. "Great."

"On the contrary." Regina pointed in the direction Hook had been facing when he collapsed. "She is that way." Regina frowned. 'That way' had a great number of buildings and, beyond them, several docks and beaches. It would take far too long to search everywhere.

"We need help, Regina," Snow said softly.

"Help, dearies?" A dark voice inquired. Gold leant against the wall and smirked at Regina.

"Go away Gold."

"So _rude_," he tittered. "You should be nicer, Regina. Little Emma is in danger and Mary Margaret is correct. You need help."

"Do you know where she is?" David asked, moving toward Gold.

The man paused. He tilted his head to the side and considered his reply. Finally, he shook his head. "No." David heard the truth in that statement and stepped away. "But I do have something that might help you find her." He flashed a grin at Regina. "A certain map with certain properties."

Regina waved a hand dismissively. "It is of no use to me. It requires two users."

"And what am I?" Gold asked, flourishing his hands. "Magically inept?" He scoffed. "I don't think so."

"You are willing to help me," Regina stated with disbelief. She raised her brows with surprise.

"Well, not from the goodness of me heart, of course," Gold laughed. "All magic comes with a price."

"We _know_ that, Gold," Snow growled. "What is your price?"

"Him." Gold pointed a long finger to the prone figure laying on the road. "My price for assisting you is _Hook_."

**Next chapter up soon! Review, my pretties. What did you think? Tell me what you want to see or what you think will happen next. What did you like? What didn't you like? What's your favourite colour? All that jazz. Happy reading, readers :) **


	21. Chapter 21

**Green Looks Good On You: Chapter Twenty-One**

**I don't own Once Upon A Time.**

**Please enjoy.**

Snow was the first to react. "Absolutely not." She stepped in front of Hook, blocking his body from Gold's view. "You won't hurt him."

"Oh no, dearie. I don't want to hurt him." Gold's gaze burned through Snow. It hadn't moved a millimetre, even when she had stepped in front of Hook, from where it was fixed on the prostrate man.

"Then what would you want with him?" Regina scoffed.

"What I want with him is my own business," Gold said softly. "Now, do you want my help or not?"

David frowned at Gold. "Do you swear that you will not harm Hook or let harm befall him?"

"Well I'm not going to throw myself in front of a blade if it's aimed at _him_, dearie, but I'm not going to torture him. I have other plans." Gold pursed his lips thoughtfully and tapped them with a long finger. He squinted at Snow and Charming, apparently curious. "And quite frankly, I don't understand why you're defending him. And please, don't tell me it's because 'that's what good people do' because good people don't let their children go without a fight. Especially," he giggled, "twice." Snow's grip tightened on her bow and Charming scowled at the man. "Now," Gold stepped forward, happy with their reactions, and stretched his hand out toward the gang. "Do we have a deal or not?"

Regina was the one who made the decision. "Deal." She shook his hand and Gold clapped his hands once.

"Excellent." He spun on his heel. "Come with me." He led them down the road to his store. Regina levitated Hook behind them as Gold ushered them into the store. "I'll take that off your hands, dear." Gold flicked his hands and Hook floated, still unconscious, into the back room.

"What are you going to do to him?" Henry asked the man.

Gold looked down at him and frowned. "That, my boy, is my business." Henry frowned back at him, crossing his arms over his chest. Gold sighed. "Well. Let's just say that I need him to do something for me." He raised his brows questioningly at the boy, who nodded. It was good enough for him. Plus, using the inherited superpower his Ma had given him, he knew that Gold wasn't lying. "Good. Now," he turned to face his wall of cupboards. Gold trailed his fingertips over the wood until he stopped and let his hand hover over the door. He slid a little key into the lock and lifted the latch. "Ah," he murmured. "Here it is."

Gold turned, a huge roll of paper in his hands. He smoothed it out and placed a candle on each of the four corners of the paper. Regina stepped forward. Her eyes roved hungrily over the white, empty paper. She lifted her hands and left them hovering just inches above the white. She was sorely tempted to let them drop and touch the paper but refrained.

Henry scowled at the paper, utterly unimpressed. "It's blank," he stated.

"Yes," Gold said, smiling. "It is." He looked away from the boy and up to Regina. "Do you know how to use it?" he asked her. Regina nodded.

"Indeed. And you are prepared to assist me?"

"I am," Gold confirmed.

"Then let's begin."

"Wait!" Snow called. Regina glared over her shoulder at the woman. "What are you doing?"

"Magic, dear. It will take a while. Do _not_ interrupt. You will stay where you are and you will not touch us or the map." Snow nodded. "No. Say it out aloud. No matter what you see or hear you will not interrupt. You will remain exactly where you are. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Snow answered. David copied his wife after a moment and murmured his agreement. Regina turned her dark eyes on Henry. He bit his lower lip but nodded slowly.

"Just…don't get hurt, mom. Okay?"

Her gaze softened and she bent to kiss him on the forehead. "I'll come back for you, dear." She returned to the parchment. "Gold?" He inclined his head and, watching her, held his hands above the surface. Her hands joined his and their magic came alive around their hands and forearms. Intense frowns furrowed their brows and then, as one, their hands dropped to touch the paper and they were gone, taken away in a flash of white light.

The watchers cried out. David and Henry moved to step forward but Snow held her hand out. "No! Don't interrupt. We promised."

"They're _gone_, Mary Margaret!" David cried, waving a hand at the space where their companions had been. Snow glanced over, a retort at her lips, and stifled whatever she intended to say. Her eyes widened and she stared at the paper.

The paper, previously blank, was slowly coming alive. In the centre, buildings shot up from the paper. Stores, roads, and the school – she could see _everything_. There – there was the toll bridge. And over there was the forest. The three Charming's weren't certain quite how long they stood there; all they knew was that they were utterly entranced by the formation of the map. Only when every tiny part of the paper was filled did they begin to worry once more about their missing companions.

A minute passed. And then another. Then five and ten; and Gold and Regina had still not returned. Henry inched forward but Snow snagged his shoulder and pressed down slightly in a silent _no_. He frowned up at her, questioning the teacher.

"I have broken your mother's trust before, Henry," she whispered. "Not again. Not this time. I will not put you in any danger. I don't know what will happen if you interrupt so don't you dare take a step toward that map."

He nodded and turned his eyes back to the place where Regina had been. He didn't dare blink in case she appeared and disappeared again. Snow's grip relaxed on his shoulder but she kept it there, both as a reassurance and a reminder. Her other hand reached out and, as she knew it would be, her husband's hand was waiting for her. He entwined his fingers with hers and brushed a thumb over the back of her hand, making her relax into his side.

They waited.

If they had not been watching as intently as they were, they would have missed it. Lights flashed, very briefly, over the map. A shimmering light enclosed the boundaries of the forest and the water and the town, signalling the edge of the magical area, of Regina's town. But, of course, they _were_ watching the map intently and they did _not_ miss the lights. And they saw Gold and Regina appear, hands still lightly touching the map, as calm as if they had never disappeared at all.

"Mom!" Henry cried out, his face collapsing into relief. He contained himself with difficulty and swayed in place. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to go to her and intrude on their magic yet.

Regina's hands gave one last little pulse of purple before she removed them from the map. Then she turned, very quickly, and reached out to Henry. Her son barrelled into her and, arms hooked around her waist, didn't let go even as Gold began to address the group and they gathered around the map.

"It worked, as you can see." Gold gestured at the map and Henry hopped onto his tiptoes to see it more easily.

"What _is_ this map?" he asked.

"This map has a very important, very much unpronounceable name," Gold said seriously. His expression broke into a tiny smile. "We in the know," Gold said with a tap to his nose as he winked down at Henry, "call it the True Map."

Regina peered down at the paper, searching through the buildings and trees that had sprouted. Henry gasped with delight. "Mom! You can see _everyone_."

"Yes Henry," she murmured, not really paying attention. "It's the True Map, sweetie.

Henry let out his breath in a rush. "Awesome."

"It is indeed," Gold said. "And it is also a very useful tool." He leant over the map and frowned, sharp eyes darting across the images. "I cannot see her," he said finally.

"No," Regina agreed softly. "Neither can I."

"You're looking for Ma, right?" The two magic users nodded, not taking their eyes away from the map. "And this is a magic map, right?" They nodded again. "So look for her magic." Gold looked up slowly from the map, raising a brow at Regina.

"You have a very clever son," he commented quietly.

Regina grinned. "Yes. I do." She moved her hand over the map and it seemed to, after a moment of effort, tear itself into two. One image of the map hovered slightly above the other. Above the town was, again, the town but it was ethereal and a very very pale grey. The forest looked much the same, green and pulsing with life. The water by the docks and the earth of the mine glowed with the same energy. And then, in Gold's store, two glowing beacons of light shone. One purple and one a deep red. And, further away, past the docks, past the trees, and so very close to the border of Regina's curse, was a bright purple dot. And, enclosed within that purple, faint and shivering, was a tiny gold light.

"_There_," Regina and Henry whispered together. "That's her."

"Emma," Snow gasped. "What has Cora done to her?" She reached out but Regina grabbed the woman's wrist before she touched the map. "We have to go to her."

"Oh, yes, what a wonderful idea. Let's just run straight to my mother without a plan and our only weapon the love in our hearts and hope that she won't just kill us all." Regina rolled her eyes. "Don't be stupid." She turned to Gold. "Is there a way that we can see them?"

At her word, the image grew and grew until they could clearly see Cora and Emma. Cora's mouth opened and she spoke but they heard nothing. They saw Emma speaking and Regina sighed. She knew that expression. The sheriff was, no doubt, taunting Cora. That would not end well. And, true to form, Cora conjured her magic and they watched as the woman pressed her hands to Emma's shoulders. Emma writhed. Regina covered Henry's eyes.

"We have to _do_ something," David growled.

Gold examined the group. His eyes finally alit on Regina and he looked abruptly concerned. His gaze drifted back to Emma, who spoke defiantly to Cora. He began to speak quickly. "We will have to teleport there – surprise her. Miss Swan may not have much time left." Regina nodded her agreement. "Regina and I will contain Cora and her magic; Mr Nolan, Miss Blanchard, you will have to look after your daughter. Can you do that?" The husband and wife nodded. "Excellent."

Regina fought the fear that rose in her stomach with the ease of years – decades – of practice. She concentrated on the task she had been given but found herself distracted. Her eyes moved without provocation to Emma and took in her defiance, the strength in her that Regina so admired (and yet, had hated so desperately once upon a time) and she felt the little warm hand encased in her own. Henry pressed further into Regina's side.

"Henry," she murmured. "You must stay here."

He only nodded. He knew he couldn't be there – it was far too dangerous. Gold looked down at the boy.

"Would you guard Hook for me?" he asked. Regina saw Henry nod and her son began to reply but whatever he said was blocked as a swirl of gold spun around Regina's head, copied by Emma.

She heard Emma's voice ringing in her ears. "I love them more than anything in the world," she said. Regina could hear the trembling and the undertone of pain that she valiantly tried to disguise. "They are family and there is nothing you can do to take them away from me." And just like that, Regina staggered. Pain roared through her body. Her nerve endings came alive with burning and Regina gasped.

Henry stared, horrified, up at his mother. Her eyes glazed over with purple and she gently released his hand. And then she was gone in a plume of smoke. Gold grabbed Henry by the shoulders and directed him to the back room.

"Stay there, Henry," he ordered. "Do not come outside. Do not follow us. Do you understand?" Henry didn't react, instead staring at the place his mother had been. She had left him. _Again_. Gold grabbed Henry's chin and forced the boy to look at him. "Henry. Stay here. Do you understand?" The boy nodded. "Good. Good boy. We'll be back soon."

And then they were all gone.

Regina appeared behind Cora and watched as the woman drew her arm back. She reached out and grabbed Cora. Cora turned when her hand encircled her wrist and gaped when she saw that her daughter was there.

Her surprise morphed quickly into delight. "Regina! Darling," she gushed. "You've come to join me." Her face fell slightly and she looked at her daughter with regret. "If only I'd known you were on your way, I would have tried to keep her alive a little longer."

She knew it was a test, a trap. And yet, Regina couldn't stop herself from looking, checking that _yes_ Emma was still alive. And Cora took advantage of her distraction – that split second was all it took. Cora gathered all the power in her form and shoved it in a visceral blow toward Regina.

Regina knew she wouldn't be fast enough to evade the attack but then the wave of energy faltered and shattered, falling to the deck of Hook's skip as shards of ice, quickly melting. The mother and daughter turned to see Gold, hand outstretched, grinning deviously. Snow and David sprinted to their daughter's side; Snow draping a coat over her daughter's naked form and David hacking at the ropes that held her.

"Hello, dearie," he said. He waved his hand and Regina quickly released Cora. Pain tickled Regina's skin where she had touched Cora and she examined the skin but could see no damage. A red barrier swelled, pushing outward from Cora's skin, and Cora shrieked with outrage.

"What do you think you're doing?" she screamed.

"Oh it's nothing," he laughed. "Just a little barrier." He leant it. "Touch it. I dare you." Cora snarled silently at him and he chortled happily. He turned to Regina. "You can leave if you'd like, dearie. Have a nice little reunion with your Saviour. Take her home and patch her up."

"And my mother?" Regina asked.

"She got away from me once, dearie." For a moment, Gold saw the young Cora in front of him, heart quite literally in her hand. The image faded though and he grinned again. "She won't manage a second time."

"Gold. If you kill her," Regina began threateningly.

"Kill her? Oh no – I won't kill her." He flung his hands into the air dramatically. "I am a _collector_. She'll be in my basement if you need to speak to her. How's that?"

Regina inclined her head. "Very well. Take Charming with you though. I cannot transport three other people and someone needs to bring Henry home." Gold bowed low with a flourish.

"As you command, your Majesty," he said. Snow nodded to David as he murmured reassurances to her – no doubt promises to 'find her' again, though they would only be parted for an hour at the most – and then David was gone in a puff of red, along with Gold and Cora at a click of the imp's fingers.

Regina strode to Emma's side and forced the ropes to release Emma. Blood returned to her wrists and ankles in grossly discoloured patterns and Snow quickly began to rub the bruises, forcing the blood to move to fingers and toes.

Grimacing, Regina laid a hand on Snow's shoulder. She grabbed Emma's hand and ignored the lack of response. She took them back to her mansion, straight into the guest room. Though, really, Emma had spent so much of her time in the guest room lately that Regina might as well admit that it was now 'Emma's room'.

She laid Emma gently on the bed and gestured for the sheets to fold themselves at the bottom of the bed, out of her way. Regina, averting her eyes, magicked a bra and matching underwear onto the blonde. Then she rolled up her sleeves and, when Snow began to hover at her shoulder, Regina conjured a chair on the other side of the bed and deposited Snow in it.

Regina ran a diagnosis spell down Emma's body. When a flurry of magical symbols bombarded her, she held out her hand and flung the doors in her house open, calling her spell books to her. They flew up the stairs from her office and floated beside her. Regina rifled through the pages, muttering to herself, and turning back to Emma. Snow watched her intently, knowing that Regina most likely did not realise that her hair was crackling with energy and that her eyes were flashing between brown and purple.

Under Regina's hands, the bruising faded from Emma's wrists. The handprints on her shoulders, inflamed and weeping, healed over but pink blemishes remained. The cigarette burns returned to raised, but smooth and silvery, scars as they had been before. Snow took the opportunity, as Regina did, to note the scars that traversed Emma's pale skin. A thought occurred to Regina and she levitated Emma, bringing her up. A frown marred Regina's face as she realised that Emma's back was cut open and bleeding. She brought her purple magic to her fingertips and traced each scar, watching as the skin knitted itself together once more. She knew, however, that the scars would remain.

She lowered Emma to the bed again once she was assured that she would feel no more pain than she already did and moved her hands to Emma's abdomen. She shoved more magic into her hands but no matter what she tried, the wounds would not close over.

Snow stood and joined Regina leaning over Emma. She quickly realised, like Regina, that magic was not helping. Regina summoned a wad of bandages from her first aid kit and together she and Snow bound the wounds. They were so absorbed in the healing that they didn't hear the thumping of footsteps. Henry threw open the door and raced in; David was three steps behind.

Three voices shouted out for him to stop but they were unnecessary. Henry came to a stop all by himself when he saw Emma. "Why haven't you healed her yet?" he asked, demanded of her. Regina shot him a glance and shook her head.

"My magic isn't working, Henry," she said. She took in his distressed expression and looked back at Emma, forgetting for the moment that she was her patient. She saw, just for a moment, what he saw.

Blood coated the 'White Knight'. Emma was pale and gaunt and her skin was pulled tight over bunched muscles that hadn't quite relaxed from their ordeals. The burns – the handprints and the little circles – were vivid despite being healed and the bandaged around her stomach were becoming increasingly stained with red.

"Henry," Regina said, "you have to leave." She looked up to David who, without her having to say anything, took her son by the shoulders.

"Come on, kid," he murmured. Regina fought a wince. Like father like daughter, apparently. Both of them seemed utterly incapable of calling Henry by his given name and instead relegated him to the affectionate 'kid'. "Let's leave your mom here with Snow. Give them a bit of time." He clasped Henry's shoulder. "She'll help Emma. You'll see."

Henry looked beseechingly up at his mom. Regina nodded. "I'll do my best," she promised. She didn't give voice to the dark thoughts that were conjured when she recalled the vicious lacerations. _My best may not be enough_. "I'll do my best," she repeated more forcefully.

Charming met her eyes and nodded, his eyes weary. His shoulders were slightly slumped. He had fought wars before, she remembered. Despite his heritage as a shepherd, that was, he _had_ fought. He had seen wounds like these. He knew that she would more likely not recover.

"Please mom," Henry whispered. "Please don't let my Ma die."

His quiet 'Ma' forced a reaction from Emma. The woman groaned, her back arching as her limbs tensed and pushed. Regina's eyes widened. She flung a hand out, purple shimmering around it, towards Emma and halted all of the woman's movements.

"David, I need you to take Henry. Now." She didn't look away from Emma. There was a slight scuffle and Snow moved to join David in grabbing hold of Henry, who wriggled and fought, scratching at his grandparents, trying to get to his mothers. Finally, they forced Henry out of the room and David went with him. Snow closed the door and pressed her back against the word. She tried in vain to block her ears to Henry's screams, his pleadings to be allowed back in. Fingers scrabbled at the door and David's soft voice murmured ceaselessly to Henry as he tugged him away and into Henry's own room.

Snow slumped against the door. Regina sent soothing waves of energy through Emma's body, hoping to balance out the tremors and make them stop. Snow watched her actions with sad eyes.

"You can't save her, can you?" she realised.

"Even magic has its limits, Snow," Regina said quietly. "I cannot conquer death."

"But she _isn't_ dead," Snow reminded her. She moved to the bed and watched the rise and fall of Emma's chest to remind herself of that fact. "She isn't dead, Regina."

"No," Regina acknowledged. "But close enough. The dagger my mother used was cursed. I cannot heal her. I can't do anything about it." She tore her hands away from Emma and turned away. Snow saw her hands shaking at her sides and she took one gently. She took the hand of the woman who had once been her greatest enemy and, surprisingly, Regina did not make any move to take her hand away. She did, however, make every effort not to look at their linked hands.

"I watched my mother die," Snow murmured to Regina. Her eyes became slightly unfocused as she remembered that horrible night. It had been so abrupt, so awful, and she'd suppressed the memory as well as she could. "I could have saved her. The Blue Fairy offered me a candle," she confessed. "It was black. No – half black and half white. It would have saves my mother. That's what she told me.

"Then why didn't you?" Regina asked. "Why didn't you save her?" Her tone was as cold as it ever was with Snow, but it lacked any bite, any sting, and Snow looked down at Emma.

"To save a life, I had to take a life. The candle required a sacrifice."

Regina's brows snapped down into a deep frown. "That is very dark magic," she said. "You are sure that it was the Blue Fairy?"

"Who else could it have been?" Snow asked, shrugging delicately.

Regina shook her head, pondering the offer the fairy had made. "I don't know," she said softly. And then, as if realising that she was speaking peaceably with her enemy, she sneered, needing to make her admission of ignorance somehow not weak, not helpless. "Do you still have the candle?"

Snow shook her head. "No. I couldn't do it. Even having it was wrong. I didn't take it."

"Poor Snow," Regina jeered. "How can you believe that you are pure of heart if you stood by and watching your own mother die? You could have _helped_ her. You could have saved her life." Regina's eyes darkened and her nails dug suddenly into Snow's skin. "Like you could have kept your mouth shut about Daniel. But you killed him as surely as you failed your mother," she snarled. Regina ripped her hand out of Snow's and stepped away. She moved to the other side of Emma's bed.

Snow glared over her daughter at the mayor. "Poor _Regina_," she shot back. "So deluded. You can't even see that you constantly blame innocent people for things that aren't their fault. Your mother destroys everything that you love but you want so desperately for her to actually love you that you make it out to be everyone else's fault."

"It _was _your fault!" Regina screamed. "You promised me! You promised me that you wouldn't tell her!"

"I was _ten years old_," Snow growled. "She tricked me. I thought she loved you and I was wrong." Snow blinked away sudden tears. "I was wrong and I am so, so sorry."

"Keep your sorrys," Regina spat. Snow continued.

"Why won't you understand that she has hurt you, Regina? Why can't you see what I see?"

"Because!" Regina threw up her hands in futile desperation, hoping that the forceful action would bring her some relief from the turmoil she felt. "Because…" She closed her eyes. "Because if she doesn't love me then I endured all that pain for _what_?" She laughed bitterly. "If she doesn't love me then…" She snapped for mouth shut. "It doesn't matter."

"It does, Regina." Never in her life would Snow have expected to say those words to Regina. "_You _matter."

"It _doesn't_," Regina insisted. She forced cruelty back into the sharp lines of her face. "Daniel dying was your fault, Snow, and you must accept that as I had to accept that the girl I had to pretend to love killed the one person who loved me back." She shot a scornful look at Emma. "And Miss Swan was a fool to let Cora hurt her."

"You can't seriously be blaming Emma for this," Snow huffed, disbelieving. She waved at her daughter, at the injuries and the trembling, and shook her head. "Your mother did this to her, Regina." She fixed Regina with her gaze. "There is no one else to blame for this."

"Actually, I can and do blame Miss Swan. She wilfully seeks out trouble. It's almost ridiculous how much danger she manages to attract. She is supposed to be the _Saviour_ – not the Girl Who Keeps Being Hurt and Almost Dying."

"I think they sort of go hand in hand, actually," interjected David. The women turned to him and he stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. He strode to Emma's side and, noting no difference in her condition, laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. He looked up after a moment and glanced between the women. He stood slowly. "Now that you are done fighting, why don't we focus on what is more important right now." David nodded down to his daughter and Snow looked away from Regina, shame faced, and knelt by Emma.

"Snow, do you know where the candle is?" His wife shook her head no. "And Regina, can you heal Emma?" The once-Queen mimicked Snow, shaking her head. The desperation, masterfully hidden, plucked at her heartstrings. "Well." He bolstered himself with some hidden reserve of hope and nodded again. "Okay. Then I suggest we visit Gold again. He has an immense collection of the lost objects of our world. If we ask him to help-"

"He will charge some horrendous price and make deal for our souls."

"No price is too high, Regina," David said. "She is my daughter."

"So if he demanded your life, you would give it?" Regina asked derisively.

"Yes." David squared his shoulders. "If that was the cost, I would gladly lay down my life for her. I did once before or don't you recall?" Haunting memories played in front of his eyes – in another room, in another life, of a baby clutched in his arms and swords piercing his flesh. He smiled sadly. "I would do so for all of time to save my daughter."

"_David_," Snow breathed. Her face crumpled in pain at the thought of losing her husband, and wonderment at his pronouncement.

"Oh for Christs sake," Regina muttered. She rolled her eyes. "It was hypothetical, Snow. Your husband isn't going anywhere." The two of them, Snow and Charming, linked hands and staring lovingly into each others eyes. Regina groaned, disgusted. Their love was positively sickening.

"Wouldn't you do the same for Emma?" David asked. He turned from his wife to observe Regina. "You've changed, Regina and we see that. So tell me honestly – if the price was your life for Emma's, would you pay it?"

Regina opened her mouth, intent on shooting him down. _What a ridiculous notion_, her mind said. _Of course I wouldn't. What would you make you even consider that?_ But she said nothing. Instead, she just looked at David. She was unable to make her mouth say the words her mind was spitting out. Her gaze wavered slightly.

Snow gasped. "Oh my god." Regina snapped her eyes to look at the younger woman. "Oh my god," she said again. "You _would_."

"Henry loves her," Regina said through stiff lips. The denial - she wouldn'tdo such a ridiculous thing as sacrifice herself for Swan - was not forthcoming. Snow and David just looked at her with knowing eyes and she scowled. She shook her head free of the questions – her own questions – and glared at the pair.

"You think that Gold might have the candle," she asked David. He nodded. "Very well then." She drew herself up tall and let her purple smoke gather. The tendrils of smoke gambolled and bunched around her feet affectionately. "Charming," she drawled, "if my son has run away since you left him, I hold you personally responsible for any harm that may befall him." Regina smirked when David paled and sprinted from the room. She turned to Snow but let her eyes move past the woman and linger on Emma's still form. Well, mostly still – tremors still rocked her body, an after effect from the sheer amount of energy that Cora had sent through her.

"Don't let her die while I'm gone," she commanded Snow. Regina moved to Emma's side and crouched next to her. The bleeding wounds worried her. She brushed an errant curl from Emma's forehead and let her fingertips pass over Emma's temple. She bent down and moved her lips close to Emma's ear. "Don't die or I will _never_ forgive you," she hissed to the unconscious woman.

At that point, the smoke engulfed her figure and in the next instant she was gone.

Gold greeted her calmly and reasonably amicably when she appeared in his basement. "Regina." He gestured behind her. "Your mother, safe and sound as I promised." Regina spared the woman a single glance but nothing more.

"She hasn't been sound for decades," she murmured. He inclined his head but made no further comment. "I require assistance once more," she said. "Miss Swan's wounds have proven…resistant to healing."

"Yes," Gold said, plucking the dark blade from the table next to him. He was careful not to cut himself as he handled it and passed it to Regina. "It's cursed," he warned. She nodded and sent her magic through the blade but discerned nothing from it. The curse appeared invisible. She clenched her jaw and, as careful as Gold had been, returned the dagger to the man.

"She is dying," she admitted. "And I have reason to believe that you have an object that may help us to save her."

Mr Gold's eyes brightened and he bowed slightly, holding out his hand. "An object? That is something I may help with. Right this way," he ushered her. They climbed the stairs and he led her into the store proper. "What can I get for you?"

"When Snow White was young, she was presented with a candle." A glimmer of recognition shone in Gold's eyes. She didn't bother to hide her desperation. "You know of it." He inclined his head slowly.

"I have it," he said. His voice was low and grave.

"And does it work like I was told?" He raised his brows silently, prompting her to tell him the information she had been given. "To save a life I must take a life?"

"Yes. That is how it works. You take the candle and light it at both ends. Hold it over the heart of your sacrifice and whisper their name. Hold the name of the one you wish to save in your mind and blow out the candle."

A silence fell between the two and Regina let out her breath. "That is not something that the Blue Fairy would give to Snow," Regina commented quietly.

"No. It is not."

"Who gave it to her?" Regina questioned fiercely.

"Cora." Regina pulled away slightly but otherwise showed no outward sign of shock. Within her body, however, her heart pounded and her stomach revolted and an icy chill crept up her spine. Cora offered Snow the candle? But that meant that she knew that Snow's mother was dying – which, Regina realised, meant that it was more than likely that Cora had caused the woman's death. But this meant little at this point. Regina had a duty.

"I need it." Regina forced the words out. Every part of her rebelled against the thought of needing something of her mothers – needing something that her mother had used roughly equalled becoming her mother. And that was something Regina had always sworn _never_ to become. "Emma is dying."

"So you said," Gold murmured. "So you said." He moved slowly to his left, opening a cabinet and withdrawing a nondescript box. He laid it gently on the bench between them and rested a hand on the lid. He frowned. "This is a dark magic, Regina," Gold cautioned. "You remember the consequences?"

For once, Gold seemed to actually care about the repercussions – care for _Regina_ – and Regina blinked. This world, his curse, truly had changed them and perhaps more than either she or Gold had reckoned.

"I am aware of the consequences." She moved toward the box and his hand tightened upon it. "What is your price?"

Gold looked down at the box. He patted it once before shoving it toward her. "For this, I have no price. Consider it a freebie," he said lightly. His eyes belayed the levity of the situation though, grave and concerned.

"Don't worry for me," Regina told him. "My heart is as black as can be. Your curse saw to that."

"Perhaps," he acknowledged. Mr Gold took her by the wrist when she reached for the box. "Regina," he cautioned again. "Be very sure that this is what you want."

"I have no choice," she said.

"There is always a choice."

"Is there?" She laughed harshly. "I see no alternative. If I do this, she is saved. If I do not," she shrugged. "Too much would be lost if we lost her."

Gold loosened his grip and leant back. "Very well then. The course is set." He allowed himself a smile. "The Evil Queen saves the Saviour. Ironic, isn't it?"

"Save it, Rumple. I'm saving Henry's mother." She grimaced. "Everything else that she is – Snow's daughter, the Saviour – it's just a distraction." She lifted the box and peeked inside, running her eyes over the candle. She turned to leave and Gold raised a hand, causing her to halt as she watched him.

"You need a heart," he reminded her.

Regina smiled. She clutched the box tighter to her chest and turned back to face him fully. "I know," she said sadly. She brought to the forefront of her mind an image of her mother and immediately felt a tugging on her navel. Two separate tugs, to be precise. She ignored the stronger pull, recognising that it led down into Gold's basement, and sent herself along the second, weaker tug.

She appeared in the hold of Hook's vessel. Around her, glowing brightly, hearts thumped and strummed in time with her magic. She ignored them. She moved the box holding the candle to her left hand and let her free hand drift over the boxes, over the hearts, until it stopped abruptly. _This one_, her magic hummed. _This one is hers_.

She slid the box from its home and walked slowly to the bunk. She laid both boxes gently on the mattress and knelt on the floor. Regina took the box holding her mothers heart and, closing her eyes, undid the catch. She reached out. Her hands trembled and Regina sucked in a quick breath, berating herself for her hesitance. She slipped her hands into the box and fitted them snugly around the heart within. She pulled it out. It was cold and heavy in her hands. She opened her eyes.

She paused.

Stopped.

Looked at the black lump in her hands. Searched for the flickering of red deep within the dark heart; felt the distant thump of something alive hidden far beneath the cold outer shell. Her thumb drifted over the surface of her mother's heart soothingly. She bent her head before the undeniable truth.

Her mother had ripped her heart from her own chest long ago, so long ago, and she had never truly loved Regina. Regina shifted the heart so it rested in one hand and blindly felt for the candle box, taking out the wax stick. With a flicker of a thought, the ends of the candle were lit. She held it over the heart.

"_Cora_," she whispered. The name stuck in her throat and she swallowed. She found a sliver of strength and said it again. _"Cora_." It was done. She couldn't take it back. She had cursed her mother's heart. And then, recalling Gold's instructions, Regina forced herself to think of Emma. Vibrant, larger than life Emma, who fought and swore and ate an incredible amount of sickening foods. _Emma_, she thought. She blew out the candle and, laying it back in its box, she took a moment to cradle the heart in her hands. She held it with immeasurable tenderness and then, once again following the tugging, went to her mother.

Cora turned to her. Regina pressed the heart against Cora's chest and watched as her hand sunk into her mother's torso. Her heart slotted into place and Regina held it for a moment longer, feeling warmth flood the organ. Cora's eyes lit up with love and tenderness and warmth and she reached out to Regina. Regina accepted the hug, wrapping her arms around her mother for the first time, and held her until she was still and cold in her arms.

**Hey – review, please. Let me know what you thought and what you would like to see next. I hope you all enjoyed it – but not too much because that was super sad for me to write and I hope that you didn't enjoy poor Regina's heartache. I hope you enjoyed the chapter though. Happy reading, readers :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Green Looks Good On You: Chapter Twenty-Two**

**I don't own Once Upon A Time.**

**Please enjoy.**

It wasn't until she felt the first tear slide down her cheek that Regina realised she was in trouble. Her hold on Cora tightened and she took them to the mausoleum. To her secret room. She laid Cora out on the table, refusing to use her magic to manoeuvre her, and erected a preservation shield around her mother's body.

Then, free of the niggling feeling of Gold, hovering and watching as he was wont to do, Regina let herself cry. She wailed, hands clutching at the sleeve of Cora's dress, a great keening sob and pressed her forehead to her mother's shoulder. Her whole body shook with sobs and only when her mind told her that was what she was doing – when she consciously connected the feeling of her own shaking and the vision of Emma wracked with tremors – that she tore herself away from Cora.

She glowered down at the dead woman. _Dead_, she reminded herself. The word clashed. It felt…she felt…lost. Her thoughts broke and dispersed and reconnected in strange and unfamiliar ways. _She was dead_, she thought. And _good_. And _bad_. And _I wish I could bring her back_. And _I'm glad she is gone_. She thought and felt each and everyone one of the multitudinous and conflicting thoughts at one and the same time and it became utterly overwhelming incredibly quickly.

Regina began to pace. Her room, she found, was twelve paces long. Or, if she began with her left foot, thirteen. The difference unbalanced her for a split second before she realised that she didn't care. But then she did care. And then she didn't again. But truly – what matter that beginning with her left foot added another stride to her room? Why would that matter? Why would it matter at all when there was a nearly dying woman lying in her bed in her home and a dead woman on the table beside her? Regina found herself counting again.

Yes. Twelve steps. She didn't start with her left foot. Twelve steps.

The dark woman stopped. She sniffled. She closed her eyes and then snapped them open again. Regina flung out a hand and a glass-cut faceted vase came to her. It landed neatly in her hands. She turned it, watching as the light reflected off it. She held it firmly in both hands. And then she threw it with all of her strength and watched it shatter against the wall.

She stalked to the next item on her wall and took it down. She hurled it across the room and saw with lazy satisfaction – muted by a heavy, pressing grief – that it broke. She did the same with all of the little artefacts she had laying around. Pretty bowls, figurines, all of it. The mirrors were next. Regina moved past all of them and glared at them until the glass cracked. Her favourite was the one that shivered for a full minute before bursting, sending tiny fragments of glass everywhere. Only Cora was untouched, the shards bouncing off Regina's protective barrier as if it were made of glass itself. Regina ignored the sting of pain as the shards sliced her skin.

She moved through the room like a hurricane, though with human purpose and chilling intention. Only when everything in her room – every single breakable object and some that were not breakable – lay in pieces on her floor did Regina sink into a now-tattered chair and let out great gasping sobs until she was exhausted and drained.

When she was finished, she stared blindly across the room. She didn't look down at Cora's still form but just blankly watched the wall opposite. Her eyes saw nothing – not the missing portraits and mirrors, not the deep gouges in the plaster and brick she had made. She blinked slowly and fell into herself.

Back in the Mills household, Snow, David and Henry kept a careful vigil over Emma. Their eyes never moved from her and, when her face relaxed and her breaths came easier, they noticed immediately. Snow cried out and shot forward. She tore away the soaked bandages on her daughters stomach and choked back a relieved sigh. The wounds were gone. They were just _gone_ as if they had never been. There were no scars. There was no blood other than that on the dressings. Snow tentatively stroked the unblemished skin.

Henry had meanwhile moved to Emma's head. "Ma?" he murmured. He took Emma's hand and squeezed. "Ma?" There was no reaction. He jabbed her in the ribs playfully but she made no move to stop him. He frowned.

David joined him. "She's sleeping, Prince. She's been through a lot and needs her rest." He rested a heavy hand on the boy's shoulder and rubbed it reassuringly. Henry didn't comment on the fact that David sounded less reassuring than hopeful, pleading even. He just nodded.

"Sleeping," he repeated. He kept the word in his head, repeated it as a mantra. "She's just sleeping." Something in the concept of sleep called to Henry and he darted forward to press his lips against Emma's forehead. He closed his eyes and pushed a feeling of love – all the love he had for her – toward his mother. He pulled away finally when there was no reaction.

"It's not a sleeping curse, Henry," Snow said. "She's just exhausted."

"No," he said sadly. "I just don't love her enough." He leant in, shaking off David's hand, and kissed her again and again more frantically. "But I do," he whispered. "She has to know!" He turned wide brown eyes on his grandparents. "She has to know that I love her."

Snow wrapped her arms around her grandson, urging him away from Emma. She picked up the tired boy and held him in her arms. He wrapped his spindly arms around her neck and his legs around her waist and she hoisted him with a little difficulty so she could carry him to his room. When she lowered him to his bed, she pressed a little kiss to his cheek but he just turned away. She let him cry in peace and left, closing the door quietly.

She returned to Emma's room to find David sitting on the bed next to Emma. He was speaking to her quietly and Snow leant on the doorjamb to listen. "Emma," he called to her. "Can you hear me?" He paused. "If you can, please Emma, come back to us." He closed his eyes and bent his head, bringing Emma's hand up wrapped in both of his. He rested his cheek on their joined hands, looking down at his daughter. "Please," he whispered brokenly. "Henry needs you. _We_ need you."

Snow moved. She settled on the bed behind him. He didn't turn but he reached blindly back with one hand and she took it. "It'll be alright, David," she murmured. "You'll see."

"I can't see that," he admitted. "It's as if I can only see the bad things, the dark things." He bowed his head again and Snow caressed the back of his neck. "I just keeping thinking that something must have gone wrong. Regina isn't back yet – maybe something happened. Maybe she didn't complete the spell."

Snow shook her head and tightened her hold on David's hand. "You can't think like that, my love." She urged him to let go of Emma and they retreated to the couch Regina had tucked against the wall. They shifted it closer to the bed so they could be close to Emma and they sat together. Snow pressed her lips to David's and smiled into his eyes. "She will be alright."

David sighed and cupped her cheek, nodding. "You're right." He grinned and laughed a little, shaking his head. "God, what did I do to deserve you, Snow?" He kissed her again before pulling back and resting his forehead against hers.

"Everything," she murmured. "You did everything right." Her eyes fluttered closed. She was so content in this moment – she had her husband, her daughter was healed, and her grandson was just down the hall. They were a family and she was just so—

Snow jerked back. "Regina isn't back yet."

David frowned. "I know. I said that." He watched her worriedly. "I said something must have gone wrong."

Snow snatched her hands out of David's and stood. "Regina isn't back yet. Of _course_." She grinned broadly. "That could be why Emma isn't waking up. Regina _isn't back yet_."

"Snow, what are you talking about?"

"Emma needs to feel safe, David. She needs to feel safe and happy and maybe then she will feel secure enough to wake up."

"How do you know?"

Snow shrugged. "I don't. Not really. But I know that she has nightmares and that no matter how bad they were she wouldn't wake up. Until," she admitted hesitantly, "one night I went and held her. She calmed down and woke up." Snow blinked away tears. "And she asked me to stay because she had never felt so safe before." She smiled down at her daughter, stroked her forehead, and fitted her hand into Emma's. "She felt safe with me."

"Then why won't she wake up now?" David asked.

"Because she doesn't want her parents, my love. She wants her family. She wants her son and she wants Regina."

David frowned over at his wife. He was silent for a very long moment before he nodded. "Then let's find her." Snow stood and moved away from Emma, pressing a kiss to her forehead before leaving. "Snow," David called, stopped her. "I don't have to like this, do I?"

She laughed. "God, I hope not. Because I don't." She shrugged. "But I don't think we really have a choice."

She left, seeing that David dragged his chair closer the moment Snow exited, and pulled her cell phone from her pocket. She called the familiar number and waited.

"Granny's," came the gruff and slightly distracted voice of Granny.

"Granny," Snow said. "It's Snow."

"What can I do for you?" Granny asked kindly. She felt for the younger woman, loosing her daughter to Cora.

"I was actually wondering who was at the diner."

Granny paused and looked up. "A few dwarves, me and Ruby. That fairy Leroy is sweet on. Why?" She grinned. "Mustering a rescue mission? That sounds like the Snow I know. Didn't think you'd take a thing like this lying down."

"Rescue?" Snow frowned. "She's in danger?"

"Well sure. Cora took her. How is that not dangerous?"

"What?" Snow shook her head when she realised that no one else knew that Emma was safe. "No – Emma is safe. We've already got her."

"You got her back?" Granny exclaimed. She laid her palm over the phone's mouthpiece and looked up at her not-so-subtly eavesdropping patrons. "They've rescued Emma!"

Snow heard a resounding cheer and sighed. "Granny!" she called louder, drawing the woman's attention. "I need Leroy and maybe a few others to help me out with something. Can you spare Ruby?"

Granny tucked the phone between her ear and shoulder and pulled out her notebook – normally reserved for food orders but for Snow she would make an exception – and jotted down a few names as she cast a shrewd eye over her diner. "Sure, I can spare her," she mumbled. "I've got Leroy and," the tinkling bell over the door sounded and she looked up, "now I've got the whole lot of those dwarves here. I've got Sister Astrid and Ruby. Is that going to be enough?"

Snow smiled. "That would be wonderful."

"What do you need them for?" Granny asked.

"We need to find Regina," Snow told her. She peeked in at Henry, who was sleeping peacefully in his bed. She retreated.

"Why? What's that witch done now?" Granny growled.

Snow was quick to stop that train of thought. "Nothing! She's done nothing wrong, I promise." She hesitated, thinking through her next words. "She saved Emma's life but she never came back and we're worried."

"You're...worried," Granny repeated. "About Regina."

"Yes."

Granny sniffed and her lips turned down with disbelief but she shrugged and nodded. "Alright then. That's good enough for me. I'll tell the others."

"Oh," Snow managed to get out before Granny hung up. "Could we also get two bear claws, three coffees, three burgers with sides of fries, and whatever Regina normally likes to eat?"

Granny took the order down swiftly without batting an eye. Two minutes later, she had the dwarves and one fairy off on the streets, fully informed with their mission. Three minutes after that, Ruby was off, hot on their heels, and laden down only a little with the mammoth order.

The werewolf kept her nose up, hoping to catch a hint of Regina's trail as she trotted to the woman's home. But she arrived, disappointed, and handed off the lunch to Snow.

"How is she?" Ruby asked, tucking her thumbs into the pockets of her jean shorts.

Snow sighed. "She's fine. Regina healed her but she's not waking up." Ruby nodded. "We need her here, Ruby," the woman confessed. "Emma needs her." Ruby nodded again. She'd seen how Emma had looked when Regina had been framed – all stern and disbelieving. She doubted that anyone else knew but there was definitely something going on between Emma and the mayor. Well, looking at Snow's knowing eyes, she knew a little something was going on.

"I get it," Ruby said, inflecting her words just so. Snow's eyes widened and she smiled a little. "I'll find her. Do you have any idea where she might be?" Ruby rubbed a hand over her hair, lightly touching the red streak as she thought. "We've got the dwarves going down every street but if you know something…" she trailed off, waiting for Snow to butt in and give her some sudden insight into the missing woman.

But Snow just shook her head. "I'm sorry. I don't know." Ruby and Snow both registered the sincere apology – she genuinely wished that she could help, that she knew enough about Regina to assist the search party. But, Snow realised, she hardly knew the woman at all. "Put that nose to good use, yeah?" Snow joked weakly.

Ruby laughed at Snow's attempt at a joke and nodded. She gave her friend a tight hug, rubbing her back. She squeezed her tight. "Hang in there, Snow." And she jogged away, down the front path.

She wasn't even five metres away when she heard a rustling in the tree outside Regina's house. She strode back, ready to berate anyone that sought to disturb the family, but smothered a laugh when she saw who it was.

"Hey Henry." Henry yelped at the unexpected voice and his hands slipped off the branch he was steadying himself on. He fell the last metre or so of the tree and Ruby winced. "Sorry," she offered. "Are you okay?"

He scowled up at the waitress but picked himself up and brushed off his slacks and vest. "I'm fine." He set off immediately, hoisting his bag onto his shoulder. Ruby matched him stride for stride.

"Whatcha doing, kid?"

"Finding my mom. Don't try to stop me!" he warned.

"Oh, I wont," Ruby agreed readily. She smiled down at the boy. "I was trying to find her myself but I don't know where to start. I'd love some help."

Henry stopped dead still on the sidewalk and frowned. "You want me to help you find my mom?"

"Sure."

Henry tilted his head to the side as he considered Ruby and her suggestion. He shifted his bag, which had slipped down his shoulders, and nodded slowly. "Okay. Follow me," he ordered.

He set off again, walking with purpose. He didn't speak and so the pair were silent for a long while. Henry hunched his shoulders, hulking his bag with difficulty. Ruby eyed it; it looked heavy and awkward and almost bursting at the seams.

"What's in the bag, Henry?" she asked, breaking the quiet.

He shot her a suspicious look and took a step to the side, away from her. His fingers gripped the straps tightly. "Stuff."

She grinned, shaking her head at the typical secretive answer. "What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff for mom." Henry shrugged uncomfortably.

"Is it witchy stuff? Like candles and incense and chalk? You don't have bones in there, do you?" Ruby sniffed the air teasingly and Henry gasped, jerking backwards.

"Of course not! Mom isn't like that," he bit out angrily. He began to run away and Ruby swore under her breath, running after him. She caught up to him easily and grabbed his shoulder. "Hey, Henry, kid," she said warmly, kneeling. "I was kidding." She tried to meet his eyes, projecting her sincerity. "I was just kidding, I swear."

He looked at her slowly. "Promise?"

"Promise." She crossed her heart and Henry smiled a little at the juvenile action. "So what's really in the bag?" she asked as she stood. "Is it a secret?"

"No. Not a secret. Just private. Mom doesn't like people poking around in her stuff," he said.

Ruby nodded. "I get that." She let the silence settled comfortably again, loathe to break it in case he ran away – she'd been on her feet all day and she was kind of tired and she didn't want to chase after Henry again – but finally she huffed. "Do you mind telling me where we're going?"

He looked down at his watch and began to walk faster. "The cemetery," he said matter-of-factly. "Mom always goes there when she's sad."

"Right." Ruby nodded. "Wait – why is she sad?"

"She saved Emma," Henry said in his 'duh' voice.

"She's sad because she saved Emma?" Ruby whistled. "That's cold, even for the Evil Queen."

Henry glared up at her. "She is _not_ evil and she's _not_ sad because she saved Emma." Ruby held her hands up in surrender. "She's sad because she _had_ to save Emma." He looked abruptly sad so Ruby hugged him to her side. "She was dying," he murmured.

"Well. It's a good thing we have your mom then, isn't it?"

He looked at her and pursed his lips thoughtfully, head tilted as he considered her. Ruby saw in his place a miniature Regina, just for a moment, and grinned. Their mannerisms were so similar sometimes.

"Do you mean that?"

"Mean what?"

"That it's a good thing we have mom. Because lots of people," he hesitated. "Lots of people don't like mom," he settled on. They both winced. That was an understatement and a half.

"Yeah, well, that's because she used to be the Evil Queen." Ruby shrugged. "And now she isn't. Give everyone a little time and they'll see it too." Henry nodded and accepted that.

He led her to the cemetery and Ruby shivered as they crossed the stones that bordered the area. "Okay kid. Remind me why we're here because this place is _creepy_." She rubbed her arms in an attempt to dispel the gooseflesh.

"Mom comes here," he said, exasperated. "She has a secret place."

"She comes here?" Ruby shivered again. "Creepy."

Henry rolled his eyes. "She used to be evil, Ruby. She needed a creepy lair."

The wolf nodded. "That's true. I never thought of that." She was about to ask if the woman had a hidden dungeon or something in the house when a familiar scent ploughed into her sensitive nose. She recoiled and then, recognising it, she drew in a deep breath. Henry watched her, fascinated. "Whoa. Your mom's used a lot of magic." Ruby set off at a quick trot, Henry at her heels, towards where the sent was strongest. She sniffed a circle around the crypt, pausing and – to her shock – whining when she stood above a nondescript area. She growled and kicked at the ground. "This is where it's strongest," she told Henry. He nodded.

She followed a fainter scent into the crypt itself but she paused when there were no doors. Henry gestured to the marble coffin.

"What?"

"She's down there."

"_What_?" Ruby's eyes darted from the boy to the coffin. "I'm not touching that."

He heaved a sigh and, moving past her, began to push the coffin across the floor. After a second, Ruby fought another shudder and growled. She moved to join Henry and pushed with him. They stepped down into the gloomy passageway together.

"Jesus," Ruby whispered. "This really is an evil lair."

Henry grinned. "Emma says mom has flair."

"She sure does, kid." Ruby nodded, looking around. "She sure does." Lamps flickered into small fires on the walls, lighting their way.

Henry gasped and ran ahead. A large mirror at the end of the passage was shattered. "Mom?" he called out, worried. "Mom, are you okay?" There was no answer and Ruby laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe she's not here," she suggested.

"No," he said firmly. "I know that she is. I can feel it."

The woman took in his confidence and shrugged, accepting that he could feel something that she couldn't. "Okay then." She stepped forward to examine the mirror, hoping to perhaps find something, and they both heard the crunch of glass underfoot. "This isn't safe."

Henry scowled. "I'm not leaving," he insisted.

She grinned ruefully, shaking her head. That scowl – almost a pout, actually – was an Emma look through and through. "I know you won't. But I don't like that there's so much glass just lying around. How about this – you stand back a little, away from the glass, and talk to your mom. I'll run back to the diner and get a dustbin and brush."

Henry nodded slowly. "Can you get some flowers too? It's a bit dark in here and mom likes flowers."

Ruby shrugged. "Sure."

"And her lunch?"

"I'll pick it up. Not a problem."

"Cool. I'll stay," he stepped back obediently from the glass, "right here." Ruby nodded, ruffling his hair, and started up the stairs. To give him a little thrill, she used a burst of her werewolf speed, delighting in his gasp of surprise.

"So cool," he murmured. He stared after the long-gone Ruby for a minute before blinking. "Did you _see_ that, mom?" He said, directing his words to the shattered mirror. "Ruby was like _whoosh_ and she was just gone and it was awesome!" He grinned widely, but his smile faded as Regina failed to answer him.

"I know you're sad," he said quietly, "because Emma was hurt and you think it's your fault 'cause you chose me and not her but you shouldn't be sad because she's fine now. She's sleeping," he told the empty air. "But I know that you are sad, even if you shouldn't be," he reminded her, "so I got some stuff for you." He shrugged his bag from his shoulders and crouched down next to it.

"I know you can use magic," he yammered as he sorted through his bag, "for, like, everything but I thought you might like some of your own things." He took out each item, naming them as he did. "I got your favourite pyjamas and I got your rainy day sweater." He moved to put them on the ground but paused, frowning. He didn't want to get them dirty. He looked up at the mirror. "I'm going to put them on the ground so you'll have to clean them with your magic before you put them on, okay?" No receiving an answer again, he took it as a green light and put them on the bricks. He delved into his bag again.

"I got your favourite peppermint tea," he said, pulling out a little box and waving it enthusiastically to the mirror. "And some soap." He placed them neatly on the clothes. "I got some books you had in your room." They too were placed on the ground.

Henry reached into his bag again and blushed suddenly. His hands touched a familiar object. It was cold and heavy and he pulled it out slowly, reluctantly. He sat properly now, cross-legged, and laid the object on his lap. He looked up under his lashes at the mirror and spoke hesitantly.

"I got you this. Sometimes," he paused. He turned it over in his hands. "Sometimes I see that it's been moved and, I don't know." He shrugged. "I guessed you'd been looking at it again." His fingers traced the childish 'For Mommy' he had scrawled years ago.

Ruby appeared suddenly at the top of the stairs just as Henry was about to speak again. He clamped his mouth shut and flushed. He moved to hide the red plaster mold of his four-year-old hand behind his back but a purple cloud surrounded it suddenly and it disappeared along with the other items Henry had brought for his mother.

The purple lingered for a moment longer and Henry felt a phantom pair of lips brush against his forehead and whisper a quiet 'thank you' in his ear.

"I love you, mom," he said clearly, for the moment pretending that Ruby wasn't present. He refused to be embarrassed, knowing that his mother needed to hear it.

"I love you too, dear."

Ruby's eyes widened and she let out an impressed huff. "Nice going, kid. You really did find her."

Henry nodded. "Yeah." His voice was flat with disappointment though; he wanted his mom to come out, to talk to him properly, to hug him and tell him everything was going to be alright.

"Well, tell her that her lunch," Ruby said as she neatly slid a takeaway container from her bag, "is right here if she gets hungry."

Henry shrugged. "She can hear you too, you know."

"Yeah but hearing and listening are kind of different, Henry. She hears me," ruby said, gently placing Regina's lunch in a little nook as she pulled the dustbin and brush from her bag. "And she listens to you."

The crypt was quiet as Henry pondered Ruby's words. The only sounds were the sweep of the brush and the clicking of glass on glass. When the floor was clear – and Ruby has swept all of it, not just the glass, when she'd realised how filthy it was down there – Ruby stood and took the food box into her hands again. She smiled at what remained of the mirror.

"Lunch?" She looked at her watch. "More of an early dinner now, really." She received no response and shrugged. "I hope you know that I'm going to have to stay here until you take it, Regina. Oh, and I want you to eat it. Otherwise, you'll get sick and two sick mothers is not something that Henry needs."

"Are you really going to stay here until she takes it?"

Ruby nodded. "Yep."

"Why?"

"Well, cause I hate Granny's food going to waste. And," she admitted, "I feel bad." She turned to face Henry, who was still sitting on the ground, and mimicked his position. She sat herself cross-legged and smiled. "I hope you're listening, Regina!" she called back over her shoulder. "I didn't believe in Emma when she said that Regina was innocent of-" she cut herself off, remembering who she was talking to.

"Killing Archie," Henry finished for her sadly.

"Yeah. That."

"So why are you sorry now?"

"Well, I did figure out that it wasn't your mom. It just took me a while." She tapped her nose and Henry nodded. "But I feel bad that I didn't trust her all along because Emma did and Regina was worse to her than anyone else."

Henry nodded again. "You'll be waiting a while," he said astutely.

"What?"

"For mom to take the food. If you're going to wait until she take it, you'll be waiting a while."

Ruby nodded. Her eyes glittered because she knew something that she didn't. "Nah, I won't have to wait long."

"Why not?"

"Because you're going to wait with me." She raised her voice slightly, grinning at Henry. "You're going to wait with me, in the cold. All night if we have to. And you'll be tired. You might even get sick. Who knows what could happen if Regina takes a long time to get her food?" Ruby sniggered a little at her next thought. "I might have to give you a nip of spirits, just to keep you warm."

"You will _not_ be giving my son alcohol, Miss Lucas." Regina's voice was cold and Ruby flinched reflexively.

The girl stood gracefully and smiled at Regina, handing over the container. She took in the shattered mirror, which hadn't moved an inch, and wondered if it was really a doorway or if Regina had just puffed herself to them. "It's probably cold now but I'm sure you can warm it up." She smiled again and Regina just stared at her. "I'm going to go now – Henry, you'll be okay here?"

The boy nodded and walked over to his mother. Ruby was gone before Regina could say anything. Regina looked down at Henry, who smiled softly up at her, and held out her hand. He took it and she opened the mirror, trying not to see the damage she'd caused, and brought him into her room.

**Hey everyone. Hope you enjoyed it – let me know! Big chapter coming up next. You should try and guess what's going to happen. I mean, I won't tell you if you're right but you should guess anyway. Mostly because I love to see what you come up with. If it's cool, I might change what I've got around a little and fit it into the chapter. Bonus question – what's your favourite episode of Once? As always, happy reading, readers :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Green Looks Good On You: Chapter Twenty-Three**

**I don't own Once Upon A Time. **

**Please enjoy.**

She's never been more ashamed than she was in the moment that Henry stopped and stared at the damage she'd done to her room.

"Mom." He gripped her hand tightly. "What happened?"

She sucked in a breath. How could she tell him that she'd done this? How could she admit to such weakness that she had destroyed everything. Everything that mattered to her. And not just this room: she'd smothered Henry, poisoned him against her and then quite literally poisoned him and she'd killed her own mother.

"I'm so sorry," Regina said softly. "I tried to do the right thing, I swear."

Henry shook his head. "Mom – what _happened_?"

"I…" She didn't want to say the words but her son's questioning eyes forced her to expel the words. "I killed Cora." She pulled her hand free of Henry's and stepped away from him cautiously. She wrapped her arms around her waist in a semblance of a hug. In truth, she was just trying to contain herself. She'd caused too much damage. It was time to extricate herself.

But Henry was watching her. Eventually, he nodded. She didn't know what he saw in her but he just nodded. "It's okay," he said.

"Pardon?"

"It's okay," he repeated. He walked over to her and hugged her carefully. He had the uneasy feeling that she could break as easily as the mirrors around her. After a few moments of his leaning against her, arms wrapped around her, she untucked her hands and laid them on his shoulders. She pushed him away.

"Henry," she whispered reverently. His forgiveness – his love – it was all she had ever wanted. But she couldn't accept it. Not this time. "No. _No_. It's not okay."

"You saved Emma," he pointed out. "Mom, Emma was dying because of Cora and you saved her."

"Henry, my sweet boy," Regina murmured. She crouched down and cupped his chin. Her eyes were sad. "It was still wrong."

"I know. And so do you. Doesn't that mean something?" She didn't answer him and so he just flashed her a reassuring grin. "You'll do better next time."

"Next time?" she asked faltering. She never wanted to suffer that again – the pressure on her chest, the swirl of incapacitating sadness, the aching of her head from the pounding tears – and she shook her head.

"Yeah. Next time you use magic." He smiled again. "I've seen you use magic before, mom. You and Emma. I know that magic isn't bad. It's just, you know, you can _do_ bad things with it and that's different, you know?"

"Yes. I can." Regina sighed. "I can do bad things." She reluctantly took her hands away from her son. She wanted so badly to just hold him close and let his innocence and his purity be a balm to her damaged heart but she was terrified that she might contaminate him.

Henry moved quickly to stop her. He grabbed Regina's cheeks with both of his little hands and pulled her to look at him. "I didn't mean _you_, mom. I meant that magic can be used to do bad things by people." He smiled. "You've done good things, mom. You saved Emma, remember?"

"And to do that I killed my own mother."

He let his hands drops and he lowered his eyes to the floor. "I know. I know you've done bad things too."

Regina stood and barked a laugh. She smoothed her shirt and tossed her hair back with contemptuous ease. "Yes. I have." She smirked down at Henry. "I _am_ the Evil Queen, dear. It comes with the territory. Evil isn't exactly an easy title to come by," she remarked with a sneer.

Henry frowned. "Don't do this, mom."

"Do what, dear?" she questioned. The Queen widened her eyes with faux innocence and curiosity.

Henry glowered up at her. "Don't think I'm stupid. I'm _not_ stupid and I know what you're doing." He took a step back, away from Regina, and he was a little disappointed but not surprised when she made no move to follow him. "I know you're sad," he said forcefully. "I _get_ that. And I know that you're scared because I'm scared too. But I know that you love me and that you don't really want me to think that you're evil." He stamped his foot, demanding her attention. "You let yourself be the Evil Queen because she never gets scared." He frowned deeply, trying to pretend that he wasn't sad but it didn't work. His voice was thick with smothered tears. "But you know why she doesn't get scared or sad? Because she doesn't feel enough to feel afraid. She only feels angry and empty. She can't feel love." He paused. "And that makes her weak. Everyone knows love is the most powerful force in the universe."

Regina, hidden behind her Evil Queen exterior, felt herself thaw a little. Henry let himself hope he was getting through to her when he recognised the conflicted glimmer of Regina's eyes, rather than the cold black of the Queen, peeking through the Evil mask.

"But I am evil, Henry dear," she soothed. She couldn't help herself. She needed him to stay away from her. She wasn't right for him – he should be with _her_. Good deserved good. Evil…Evil gets nothing. "I tear families apart," she said as she stalked around him. "I _despise_ Snow White and her ridiculous husband. I had the eighth dwarf killed. I crushed hearts when I was bored." She smirked, all white teeth and danger. "What more do you need to hear, dear?"

"I don't believe you. I don't believe that you're evil anymore." He crossed his arms. "And neither does Emma," he added decisively. Regina's brows shot up. "She told me that just because someone has done bad things doesn't mean that they're a bad person."

"She was talking about herself, dear," Regina told him. "She was a thief."

"She was talking about _you_, mom," Henry said. His tone brooked no disagreement. "And I know she was talking about you because she said that people do bad things and they have to live with it for a long time but people can change and people can be better. She told me that you don't even notice when it happens."

"She said that?" Regina didn't notice the surprise in her voice, or the warmth, but Henry did. He nodded. "When was this?"

He shrugged. "Ages ago. She said it because she was tired of me calling you the Evil Queen."

"She…ages ago?" she asked. Regina shook her head. That wasn't possible. Emma had hated her before – he must be lying. But she had to be sure. "This was before she was taken by the wraith?"

"Yeah. She didn't like it when I called you evil. She made me call you mom or Regina." He shrugged again. Henry had relaxed when Regina had. In her surprise, she had mostly dropped her mask and Henry reacted to that, his posture more open. "Like it or not, mom, me and Emma are here to stay." A worried frown marred his face. "If she wakes up."

"If she wakes up? What are you talking about?"

"She didn't wake up. I heard Grandma saying it's because she's scared and she wants you and me there before she'll wake up."

Regina closed her eyes. "You came to find me because you want your mother to wake up," she said, a note of realisation ringing through her words.

Henry groaned and stamped his foot again. "No! I came to find you because I wanted to know you were okay." He marched over to the tattered chairs, dragged one out, and slumped onto it. "And yeah, okay, I want Emma to wake up so we can all be a family," he admitted. But mostly so I knew you were okay," he hurriedly added. He widened his eyes, trying to portray nothing but sincerity.

Regina couldn't help but smile. He had done the same thing when he was younger and wanted another cookie for dessert. He would smile beatifically up at her and widen his eyes and tilt his head just so and Regina would fold like a teetering house of cards.

Regina chuckled. "I believe you, Henry."

He sighed with relief. "Good. But you should know I would have just told you again and again until you did believe me." He stood. Regina winced at the grating of the chair legs on stone but didn't comment. Henry flung himself at Regina and hugged her close. The last vestiges of her mask crumbled away and Regina bent over her son and started to cry again.

"Mom?" He twisted, trying to see her face, but she just hugged him close and eventually he stopped trying to see and let her hold him. His eyes wandered to where Cora lay. "You know," he said quietly, "it's okay to miss your mom."

His soft words stabbed at Regina, who sobbed again. She drew back. She wiped delicately under her eyes and peered at Henry, seeing nothing but honesty in his face. "She was a truly horrid person, Henry. I shouldn't love her."

"But you do, don't you?"

"Yes," she whispered. "I do. She is my mother."

"You know," Henry began knowingly, "Emma told me-"

"My god. Does she have an answer for everything?"

Henry laughed. "Yep. Just about. She's super smart – you know, for someone who sits around all day drinking coffee and eating bear claws." He frowned. "I think she must secretly read stuff all the time and pretend that she doesn't."

"Don't tease her, Henry," Regina scolded.

"She can't hear me!" he defended himself. He refrained from saying that she couldn't say anything because that was super hypocritical of her, knowing that it would only hurt her and he didn't want to do that.

"Still," she said primly. "It's not nice. But do go on – what did Miss Swan tell you?"

His face fell into a tiny, sad smile. "She said it takes a really strong heart to love someone everyone else hates. To love them even though they've done bad stuff." His childish vocabulary seemed to make the statement even more poignant for Regina – from the mouth of babes. Technically, from the mouth of the sheriff but that was beside the point.

"When she told you that, Henry…" Regina paused. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know. Henry's face shuttered, hiding his emotions. She forced the question out. "Was she talking about me?" Henry nodded slowly and Regina let out a gust of air. "Well. She's—" _an idiot – presumptuous – rude – not a psychologist_ "entirely too nice for her own good."

"She told me I was a hero because I loved you and I have one of the strongest hearts ever."

"Did she now?" Regina commented faintly. He loved her. He had always loved her.

"Yeah. And Emma has a super strong heart too, mom," he said, a knowing look in his eyes. Regina frowned at her son. What did he mean by _that_? When had he learnt to make cryptic comments? Regina decided to blame Charming. She didn't like him. The only way to really know what he meant – having decided long ago to ignore what her heart was screaming at her – would be to ask him.

"What," she coughed. "What do you mean?"

Henry stared at her flatly. "Are you serious?" She frowned and nodded. "_Really, _mom?" Again, she nodded. She showed no sign that she knew what he meant because, well, she didn't. Not consciously. He groaned. "You two are useless. Seriously." He sighed. "Okay. She _loves_ you, mom." He stared at her, urging her to understand. "She loves you."

Regina blinked. "But she can't. That's not possible."

"Emma does a lot of impossible things. Snow calls her impossible all the time." He shrugged. "I'm pretty sure it's a good thing."

"Perhaps." Regina stared over Henry's head and blinked slowly. Another frown formed slowly and her eyes darted back to her son. "Are you sure about this, Henry?"

He nodded. "But I guess there's only one way to make sure. I've got a plan." Regina sighed. Her son was entirely too manipulative and conniving. He really was hers.

"And what would that be?"

"Wake her up," he said with a firm nod.

"Henry," Regina sighed. "It's not a sleeping curse. And she was fully healed when I cast the spell. She's just asleep."

"She might not be under a sleeping curse," he agreed, "but she's not waking up."

"She's just being stubborn."

"So be more stubborn! Make her wake up!" He scowled fiercely. "I know you can do it – why don't you?"

"Because, Henry, as much as you might think it is, especially given the town we live in, life is not a fairy tale. Evil doesn't get a happy ending and the hero doesn't always wake up." She reached down to him but he ducked away.

"You're not evil. You're just a coward," he spat. "You are so afraid all the time and you try so hard to pretend that you're not, that you're in control, but you aren't. You thought you were going to lose me but _I came back_." His voice and stance softened. "You were afraid Emma was going to take me away but instead she stayed and she fell in love with you and she helped me see that it was okay to love you and that you weren't evil." He grabbed her hand. "And if you still think that you're evil, well, I'll write you a new story. And you'll get your happy ending and everything will be great. You'll see."

She stared down at her son – her son, brave and clever and entirely too wise for his age – and closed her eyes. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to come and try."

"I –"

"No. Don't say anything." He squeezed her hand. "It's okay if you don't come right now." He glanced over to Cora. "I get it. Grams and Gramps will look after me and we'll all look after Ma. Just," he smiled up at her, squeezing her hand again. This time, she squeezed back, "promise that you'll come? Eventually?"

She nodded slowly. "I'll come."

"Great!" He darted away and out the mirror door and Regina was left with the shock of sudden loneliness. Until he came back, clutching his bag in his hands. He didn't look up at her and so missed the fierce flash of love that crossed her face. All these little things he did for her – bringing her favourite items from the house, talking with her, coming _back_ to her – reaffirmed what she had never truly dared to hope. He did love her. "I have the second walkie at home but you can have this one. I'm thinking we should get a third one for when Emma wakes up so we can, like, have family walkie talkie time but we can talk about that later." He found it, finally, and held it out to Regina. She cradled it and bowed her head.

"Thank you."

He hugged her again, turning his head so he could talk to her. "I love you, mom."

And with that, and a backwards smile and wave, Henry was gone. He left Regina to think and, in her current state, that was potentially the worst thing he could have done. But instead of falling once more into the dangerous grief and self-loathing that she had indulged in earlier that day, Regina smiled.

She turned and flicked her hands, banishing her mother to a coffin. With another wave, the items about her began, slowly, to repair themselves. When everything was clean and clear, Regina sat in her chair and began to think.

Three weeks passed before Henry saw him mom again. It was late at night – very late – and he knew that Snow and David would be asleep. They had appropriated the second guestroom, guessing rightly that Regina would be furious if they took the master bedroom, and were fast asleep. Henry crept down the hall and pushed open the door to Emma's room. There, curled in the chair next to her, was Regina. She was oblivious to Henry's entry because she was fast asleep. She held Emma's hand loosely in her own and Henry smiled. True, Emma hadn't woken yet, but it was a start. He tiptoed out and closed the door quickly.

The next night, he stayed up until he heard Snow and David walking down the hall. He dove under his covers and feigned sleep. He felt the dim light from the hall wash over him and heard murmured words. A pair of dry lips – David's – brushed his cheek. A warm hand – Snow's – caressed his forehead. And then they were gone. He waited until their bedroom door clicked shut and then he was up. He walked down the hall, opened Emma's door, and sat in the very corner. He had worn dark pyjamas to bed and sat very, very still, hoping that he wouldn't be seen.

Only minutes later, Regina appeared silently. Henry grinned.

"Hi mom."

She jumped with shock, raising her hand to her heart. She rolled her eyes and waved him over. He obliged willingly, scrambling across Emma's bed to join Regina.

"Don't do that," she reprimanded him. "You'll wake Emma."

He shrugged. "That's kind of the point," he pointed out.

"Well, maybe you should just jump on the bed until she wakes up then."

"Cool." He moved to do just that but Regina snagged the collar of his shirt and tugged him back into her arms.

"Don't do that. It's rude and I don't want you to ruin the bed I bought." He rolled his eyes. "And don't roll your eyes." He rolled them again, in a larger circle, and hopped onto her lap, snuggling into her side for warmth.

"Have you been here every night, mom?" Regina didn't say anything for a long moment but she finally nodded. "Have you tried to wake her up?"

"Yes, Henry. I have. But there is nothing I can do. My magic-"

"You don't need magic, mom. Have you kissed her?"

Regina sighed. "I'm not going to kiss her, Henry."

"Why not?" he asked, outraged at the thought that she would go against his plan.

"Because it's rude."

He stared at her. "It's rude?" he asked. "It's _rude_ to wake someone from a cursed sleep."

"No, Henry. It's rude to kiss someone that you have not been given permission to kiss."

"Look, mom, you're making this super difficult and it doesn't need to be. If you kiss her and she wakes up, then you know she doesn't mind because _she loves you_.," he said it like she was the child and he the adult, all-knowing and wise. "And if she doesn't wake up then she will never know that you kissed her." He shrugged. "So you shouldn't worry about it."

"It's not the knowing, Henry, that makes it wrong. It is the moral of the issue that makes it wrong – it is wrong to kiss someone without their consent."

"Oh my god! Mom – she loves you! She wants you to kiss her." He frowned up at her. "You're still scared, aren't you?" She said nothing. "You don't want to kiss her because you're afraid that she _won't _wake up." His eyes widened. "Because you do love her!" he cheered. "Yes!" He jumped up and ran around the room, jumping occasionally. His joy, clearly, could not be contained. "This is awesome! My moms love each other!" He jumped on the bed and beamed at Regina. "Now you _have_ to kiss her."

Regina grabbed Henry and shook her head. "I don't. You know what I _do_ have to do?" Henry froze, recognising her tone.

"Oh no," he whispered, struggling to free himself.

Regina just held him tighter and nodded. "Oh yes." Her hands moved to his armpits. "You're up way too late, young man. You have to be punished." And then, her fingers began to lightly flutter against his sides and he squealed.

"No mom! I hate being tickled." He twisted and tried to bat her hands away but she continued mercilessly. "Mom!" he laughed.

The door to Emma's bedroom opened suddenly, and the light flicked on. Regina and Henry froze. David took in the scene in front of him and began to laugh a big booming laugh. From behind him, Snow peeked over his shoulder and she too smiled.

"Regina!" David called. "You're finally here."

The mayor frowned at them and disentangled herself from her son, fixing his pyjamas and helping him off the bed. She rested her hands on his shoulders, holding him between them in case Charming decided to get violent. He couldn't very well endanger his grandson's life, now could he?

"Indeed I am." She cleared her throat. "I was, in fact, just about to leave. If you'll excuse me…"

But Henry grabbed onto her and he frowned. "Mom, don't leave. Don't go back there. Stay."

"Yes, Regina. Stay."

Regina shot Snow a withering glare. "This is my house, Snow. I will do what I like." She paused. "Where are they sleeping, Henry?"

"The guestroom."

"Good." She sneered over at the husband and wife. "Horrible things might have happened if they had disturbed my things." David gulped and Snow managed to hide a similar display of absolute terror. Regina swept past them out into the hall. She still held Henry's hand and she escorted him to his room. "Bed," she ordered. "Now." When he pouted, she just bent and kissed his forehead. "Now," she corrected, "you can go to bed." He grinned and didn't bother to argue, leaping into his bed. There was something effortlessly calming about having his mother tuck him into bed.

"Regina," came David's voice from behind her. "He's right you know." Regina glared in their direction. They had retreated to their guestroom and she could only just make out a pair of eyes watching her. She couldn't see the expression on his face.

"And what is my son correct about, Charming? Please, give me your insight because I could never function without it," she said, deadpan.

He chuckled. She could be amusing – when she wasn't being terrifying. "About kissing Emma. If it works, good. If not," she vaguely made out a shrug, "we'll just wait for her to wake up. Either way, you should try." And then their bedroom door was closed.

Regina stood in the hall for a long time. She moved to her bedroom and laid a hand on the wood. But then she paused and thought about the suggestion. Henry had given his blessing most profusely. David, and therefore Snow, had given their blessing. Henry said that Emma loved her.

Regina sighed heavily through her nose and stormed back into Emma's bedroom. She stood over her and glared down at the woman.

"Even when you are unconscious you make me think far too much about you," she snapped. "You are more trouble than you are worth. You are obnoxious and irritating and you have horrible table manners. And I'm only doing this because Henry wants me to."

She leant down and, just before her lips met Emma's, she stopped. She didn't know how waking Emma up would work but she was fairly certain that saying vaguely mean things to the object of her affection wouldn't help. She sorted through her thoughts before selecting something that she could say to Emma. "I'm doing this because I want to," she admitted. And then, hoping that would suffice, she kissed her.

She held her lips to Emma's still ones for a few moments before pulling back. Who had she been kidding? She wasn't capable of loving – and Emma certainly couldn't love her. Regina pulled back further but, when she tried to take her hands away, a dark inky substance began to seep from the lines that made up Emma.

Emma shone golden and Regina blinked to rid her eyes of the bright light. The darkness spread around them and Regina tried harder to pull away. "What is happening?" she whispered. She connected her hands to Emma's shoulders and shook the woman hard. "Emma – wake up!" she demanded. She had no clue what was happening but she didn't like it. "Wake up!" But the woman didn't respond and the darkness surrounded Regina and poured into her skin and then she fell.

Her body fell to the side but one hand held tightly to Emma's hand. In the morning, no matter how hard David tried to separate them, they refused to let go of each other. Henry maintained a vigil – while Snow and David spent the day fretting, Henry knew that Regina had gone to rescue Emma. He wasn't scared. He just waited.

Regina opened her eyes into darkness. "Emma?" she called out quietly. "Emma?"

The name echoed in the expanse space. Regina could see no walls, nothing at all, and yet her voice echoed as if it were bouncing off thousands of surfaces. Emma's name filled the endless space.

"Regina?" came the answering call. It was very, very small. Regina picked herself up and staggered. There was no ground to speak off. It felt – and looked – like she was walking on the dark itself. She took in a deep breath to fortify herself and set off. But the voice, like hers, echoed eerily and she couldn't tell where Emma was.

"Emma? Can you make a light?" The words shuddered in the faceted space and broke against one another. After a few moments, Regina couldn't understand the words herself and she hoped against reasonable expectations that Emma could understand. After what seemed like an eternity, a little light flickered in the distance.

Regina set off toward it but it seemed like the more she moved, the further she was.

"Emma," she called again. "Can you come to me?" She lit her own light, holding an orb of sunlight in the palm of her hand.

"No," came the broken answer. "I can't move."

Regina frowned. "You can't? Why not?"

"I'm not supposed to. I'm supposed to stay here until I'm let out." Regina focused. And then, quite suddenly, her heart broke.

"Emma," she whispered. "How old are you?"

There was a long pause before Emma answered. "I'm ten."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the dark." She sniffled. "No one comes for me. But don't worry," she said calmly to Regina. "I've had this dream a bunch of times. Nothing bad ever happens so you'll be fine."

"Well." Regina closed her eyes. "I'm here for you. And… I'm sorry. That I waited for so long. I should have some sooner.

"It's okay," Emma offered. "I know you were busy or something." Regina fought tears – this woman, no, this _girl_ was giving her an excuse. She was trying to keep her own heart from breaking because she didn't want to hear the words 'I forgot you' or 'I didn't want you' from anyone.

"No, Emma. I just didn't know how to get here. But I'm here now so _please, _come to me."

Regina heard a clatter of something and then a little hand took hers. A crack opened in front of her – of _them_, she realised – and Emma walked them out into the light. Her features, which had been so adorable just a moment before with the last little remnants of baby fat sitting on her high cheekbones, morphed into a thin face sitting on a thin frame. Her eyes were shadowed and her smile, when she directed it to Regina, was haunted.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi." Regina looked around. "Where are we?"

Emma looked around. "My apartment. Boston."

Regina frowned. "But that was only a few months ago." She looked Emma up and down. "Why do you look like this?"

"Like what?"

"…Empty."

Emma laughed and, for an instant, she looked exactly as Regina remembered her. Happy. Confident. Proud. _Strong_. "I am empty. Was. I don't know," she shrugged. "I guess you and Henry brought out the best in me," she laughed.

Regina opened her mouth but decided that, for the time being, she wouldn't touch that comment. _You and Henry_. She forced it to the back of her mind. "Do you know how to get out of here?" Emma shook her head. She moved to the table and drew out a chair, sitting. She waved a hand at the other and Regina took it, sitting elegantly. "How did you get out of the darkness?" Regina asked.

Emma shrugged one shoulder. "Don't know." She bit into a bear claw that mystically appeared in her hand. "I just did." She frowned. "How did _you_ get _here_?"

Regina looked around. "And where exactly is 'here'?"

Emma smiled bemused at her. "My head, of course. Where else would we be?" She dropped the last mouthful of the pastry on the table but it disappeared the second it passed out of Emma's fingers. "So how did you get here?"

Regina looked down. She stared intently at her fingers for a few seconds, watching as they twiddled. _Twiddled_. Regina Mills was not a twiddler. Except, it seemed, in Emma Swan's company. A warm hand covered both of hers. Regina looked up in time to witness a breath-takingly warm smile.

"I'm glad you're here, you know? I just want to know how you got here."

"I kissed you," Regina blurted out. Her hands flew up, out of Emma's grip, to cover her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that.

"Oh." Emma tilted her head to the side.

"Oh?" Regina snarked. "That's all you have to say? _Oh_?"

"Well, what do you want me to say? For an attempt to wake me up, it kind of sucked? Try better next time?" Emma shrugged. "Probably not enough tongue."

"Try better—not enough-" Regina cut herself off with a splutter. "Miss Swan!" she exclaimed, outraged. "I will have you know that of the two of us, I was most certainly better at kissing."

"Okay, that's not fair. I'm unconscious." Her nose wrinkled. "Oh ew. I'm unconscious. You were totally making out with me while I'm asleep." She threw a grin at the now shocked brunette. "Gross, Regina."

"Fine." The mayor sniffled, upturning her nose. "I won't kiss you again then."

Emma shrugged. "Fine. You do that. But," she waggled her brows. "You'll miss all of this."

"I most certainly will not." Her eyebrows snapped into an intimidating glare and she made herself sit very straight. "Enough joking, Miss Swan. I do not wish to remain here any longer than is necessary so you will answer some questions for me."

Emma shrugged. "Okay. Shoot." Emma leant back in her chair lazily and grinned.

"How long would you estimate that you've been here?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't know. A while. Time kinda," she spread her fingers out and meshed them together awkwardly, "slots together. It feels like I've only been here for a little while, like an hour, but also forever." The haunted look crosses her face again and Regina wished she knew what had caused it.

So she asked.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked softly.

Emma looked up at her, surprised. She shrugged awkwardly. "Oh, just…you know. Stuff." Regina watched her until Emma relented. Her walls fell a little, or Regina peeked over them. Whatever it was, Emma began to talk and, strangely enough, felt a little relieved. "This isn't a nice place. My head. I have a ton of nightmares and bad memories and sad stuff. So it's not that I've only been here for however long I've been asleep. I'll be in here forever. I've been alone forever." She grimaced. "Plus, whatever Cora did to me made everything a lot darker. I had to relive a lot of stuff but then it got better and less stressful and I could go pretty much wherever I wanted."

"That was most likely when I healed you," Regina commented.

"Yeah, about that – Cora said that the dagger was poisoned. I was pretty sure she wouldn't have let you heal me. How did you manage that?"

"I killed my mother," Regina said flatly.

Emma was silent for a long time and the two women sat and stared at the walls that shifted and bulged and moved until they felt a little seasick. "Thank you," Emma said finally.

Regina turned to her. "Pardon?"

"Thank you. For saving me." She shrugged and avoided eye contact. "I know that you've been trying really hard to be good for Henry and to kill Cora…" she trailed off. "She wasn't exactly likeable but she was your mother." Emma reached out and, once more, covered Regina's hands with hers. "So thank you. For choosing me."

"I would do it again," Regina said without thinking. Emma peered at her. "I would choose you over her every time. Henry needs you." Emma nodded. "And I will admit that I no longer despise you."

Emma grinned. "Oh good. Because I really like you too and I'm glad that's not once sided."

Regina shook her head. "You, my dear, are incorrigible." She saw the wince that spread over Emma's face and felt the minute twitch in the blonde's fingers. It was also hard to miss the shudder that spread across their surroundings, sending a black smudge over Emma's mind-apartment and making the walls bulge in nightmarish shapes. "Emma?"

"Sorry." The blonde blinked and the room returned to normal. "I, it's just…can you not call me dear? Cora," Emma said in explanation. And that was all that was needed. Regina nodded sadly. Just another thing her mother had ruined. Taking away one of her favourite monikers for the blonde was something Regina couldn't forgive and – to be honest – it was relieving to feel anger again toward Cora instead of the cold, deep sadness.

"Of course. What would you prefer?"

"Well, you can use Emma. That _is_ my name."

"We'll see," Regina sniffed. "But it isn't likely."

Emma shrugged and leant back in her chair again. She stared at the ceiling. "So, you kissed me to get here. How do we get out?" Regina pursed her lips and said nothing. Emma twisted her head around to look at Regina before she laughed a little. "You don't know." She stretched and sighed at the satisfying pop of her spine. "Worst. Rescue. Ever."

"Excuse me?" Regina asked, offended. "I would have liked to see you do better."

"Please," Emma scoffed. "My title is the _Saviour_. I save people. It's what I do." She shrugged. "No big deal or whatever." Her eyes lit up and she grinned. "But I totally would have had, like, a white steed and a glimmering sword and I would have totally kissed you until you woke up and demanded that I stop being overly familiar with you. But then you would admit that I'm awesome at kissing and we would have made out all day and then you'd make lasagne and Henry would think we were gross but it would be okay because he likes that we lo- like each other."

Regina raised her brows. "You've thought about this a lot."

"I have a lot of spare time at the sheriff's station." The room flickered and rearranged itself into a carbon copy of said station and Regina closed her eyes, feeling slightly queasy at the abrupt change. "Oh cool. Did I do that?"

"Well. I certainly didn't." Regina kept her eyes closed but she smiled a little when she heard Emma shift and felt the woman gently rub her back in soothing circles. "What is that?" was Regina's first comment when she opened her eyes.

"What is what?" Emma asked dumbly. Regina pointed to a new door that had appeared. They stood and went to examine the door, which was dark and seemed to hum. "Huh. Weird. There's not supposed to be – oh my god don't open that!" Emma's hand shot to stop Regina from touching it. Emma's eyes were wide and dark and she glared at the door.

"Why? What is behind it?" Emma didn't answer Regina. She just closed her eyes and focused and the door was gone in a swirling blaze of light. "What was behind it?"

Emma shrugged. "Bad memories."

"The worst?"

"No. Not even close. But bad enough that I didn't want to see them again." Regina nodded at the answer. She turned and smiled at a quaint, small little door that had appeared. It too was fantastically out of place and she tapped Emma on the shoulder to make her turn. "Oh god." Emma shook her head. "Another one?"

Regina turned and grinned. The sheriff's station had elongated itself and door after door stretched as far as the eye could see. "Are we supposed to go through them?"

Emma shook her head. "I doubt it. Cora wouldn't have given us this many options if we were."

"Can we?" Regina stepped forward to touch the door and Emma shivered. She took the dark woman's hand off the door.

"No. My head is not Wonderland and you," her eyes trailed down Regina's body, "you are not Alice. You don't just get to crawl around through any door you want and take a peek at all of my thoughts and memories."

Regina peered around Emma. The door was white and plain and round. It only came to Regina's shoulders. It was adorable. It also had a childish scrawl reading 'Emma's Room' on the front.

"I think we should go through."

"I disagree."

Regina nearly pouted at Emma's answer. "I want to."

"I don't want you to. Come on Regina," Emma pleaded. "Can we just, I don't know, magically teleport out of my head? Can't we just wake up?"

"No," Regina said quietly. "I've already tried. What's behind that door?"

Emma turned and flinched at the sight of it. It was a large, heavy door, and a thick bolt held it closed. It was made of some strong metal and even, Regina saw, had chains across it. Occasionally it would shudder and shake. Emma's face closed down. "That's a bad memory door." She took Regina's hand. "We aren't going in there."

Together, they began to wander down the endless hall. Every so often, Emma would point to a door. "Bad memory," she would say. Or, 'good memory'. Very, very rarely she would open a door and let Regina peek inside. One such door was tiny and purple and a sprig of mistletoe hung from a hook on the door. Emma pressed a kiss to Regina's cheek quickly and she pulled away as she pushed the door open. Regina peered in. A tiny Emma, no older than five or six, sat underneath a tree. She was wrapped in a blanket and she gazed blearily up at the tree. Her eyes were fixed on the gold angel that sat on the topmost point of the tree, that glittered beautifully in the lights.

"Was this a good memory?" Regina asked softly.

Emma shrugged. "Yes and no. I loved that angel. I thought it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in my life. And I was so excited to wait up for Santa that year. But he didn't bring anything for me." She shrugged again. Regina slipped her hand into Emma's and the blonde woman looked down at it with a look of surprise.

Regina had thought that she was incapable of loving but, in addition to having been brought her into Emma's mind, every passing moment here just increased her certainty that she would spend every moment of forever making sure this woman knew exactly how wonderful she was.

"I think I know how to wake up," Regina admitted finally. Emma shot her a little sideways glance that told the older woman that Emma had also known for quite some time. "Emma," Regina murmured. "Are you ready?"

The blonde woman grinned. "Please. The real question," she whispered as her face came closer and closer and her warm breath gusted on Regina's lips, "is are _you_ ready?" And this that insolent remark – which made Regina's spine stiffen and her brows dip into a frown – Emma pressed her lips to Regina's. And Regina promptly forgot what she was angry about and instead turned her angry into a very satisfying, almost violent pressure.

Emma pulled back finally with a sigh and a little nip at Regina's bottom lip. "Regina?" The brunette hummed in acknowledgement but didn't open her eyes. It was nice, here in Emma's arms. "Wake up."

"Regina! Wake up!" Regina's eyes shot open and she looked up into David's frantic eyes. The man positively melted when he saw that Regina was conscious. "Thank god – Emma's, she, you have to help her! Something is wrong."

Regina sat up quickly and ignored the way the room span around her. She stumbled to Emma's side and could do nothing but watch as the blonde woman convulsed. She spread her magic over her but Emma threw it off with contemptuous ease, not even realising what she'd done. Finally, after a few minutes, Emma's spasms stopped and her back arched painfully. Regina took her hand. She squeezed. Emma's mouth opened and her eyes rolled back in her head. She breathed out and tiny tendril of smoke poured out of her mouth, followed by more from her nose. The smoke drifted from her and Emma, when it had all fled from her body, collapsed onto the bed. She was dripped with sweat and evidently exhausted but her eyes fluttered open and she managed a weak grin.

"Hey there," she murmured. "Was it good for you too?"

Regina barely managed a disgusted scoff she was so relieved. Emma's grin spread and Regina bent down to kiss her cheek, her forehead, her temple, and finally plant a fluttering kiss to her lips. Emma's hand crept up to hold Regina in place but it was a short kiss.

"It was good for me. Go to sleep," Regina urged. "We'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?" Emma slurred.

"I promise. You won't ever be alone again." Henry was sprinting into the room. "Not if Henry has any say in the matter." Emma, her eyes closed by then, just stretched her hands out and Regina took one, Henry the other. "Go to sleep, Emma. We'll be here."

**Can't decide if this should be the end. I'm thinking no and that there should be an inordinate amount of fluff to follow. Thoughts? Suggestions? Review please. I hope you liked this. As always, happy reading, reader :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Green Looks Good On You: Chapter Twenty-Four**

**I don't own Once Upon A Time.**

**Please enjoy.**

In the moments following Emma's waking up, she heard a muttered 'finally' and saw a puff of purple envelop Regina. Emma frowned, confused, at the pace where her – her what? – her Regina had been.

"Why'd she leave?" Emma whined.

A child's hand – Henry's – patted her hand clumsily. He wasn't actually looking at her. He was reading a book and chewing absent-mindedly on the end of his bookmark. "She's needed to pee for, like, three hours now. I kept telling her to go but she said she'd wait."

"Can't she just magic it out of her? And thanks for all the attention, kid. It's not like I was almost killed or anything."

Henry wrinkled his nose and lowered his book. "Okay, you've been fine for ages and it gets really boring waiting. Also, _gross_, Emma. Plus, I think it might be dangerous to magic your pee out." He lowered his voice. "What if you magic your bits away?" he asked.

Emma winced. "Okay. We never try to do that. Ever." Henry nodded solemnly. He inched a little closer and laid his book down on the couch in the space that his brunette mother had previously occupied. He eyed Emma and she raised her arm. Her son practically dove into the bed with her. One of his hands landed heavily on her solar plexus and she groaned and wheezed but, when he rolled away, she just held him tight to her side.

"I missed you," he murmured.

She was quiet for a moment. "That's just because Regina won't talk to you about peeing and the dangers of peeing and magic, isn't it?" He laughed and she grinned down at him, shaking her head. "I missed you too, little man." She smiled warmly down at him and, when a prickling feeling that raised the hairs on the back of her neck alerted her, she extended that smile to the woman who was loitering in the doorway. "How long was I out for?" she asked, directing the question to both of them.

"About three weeks," Henry said. Emma's arms tightened on him.

"Three weeks?" Worry flickered over her. "Are you okay, little man?" Henry frowned up at her. "I mean, I know a lot of bad stuff has been happening lately and it must have been scary."

He shrugged. "I'm fine." Regina didn't need Emma's superpower to know that was a lie. A big, bold, complete and utter lie. Both of his mothers raised their brows and just looked at him. He sighed. "It was a little scary. But true love won in the end, just like I knew it would so I'm okay."

Emma let her eyes drift back to Regina, who blushed. The blonde said nothing and Regina was thankful for that. They could deal with all of that later. Right now they had a son to comfort.

"Well, I believe that the worst is over, dear," Regina said to Henry. She regretting using the endearment when Emma flinched a little. Henry felt the shift and looked up at the woman.

"Ma?"

"I'm fine, Henry," she said swiftly. Both Regina and Henry nodded and let it go. Adults were allowed to lie sometimes, especially if it helped them get better faster. Emma pushed herself up to sit against the headboard and grimaced at the trembling weakness in her arms. Regina sat carefully on the edge of the bed.

The small family sat in companionable silence for a time until the rattling and raised voices from downstairs disturbed them.

Emma's entire body tensed and her hand reached out, grasping for her gun, her sword – _anything_. When nothing came immediately to her, her magic flashed and fashioned a blade for her. Regina's eyes widened and she reached out but Emma didn't see her. Her eyes were intent on the door. Henry turned to sit up on his knees and he ducked into Emma's line of sight. He forced her to focus on him. He smiled.

"It's just Grandma and Grandpa," he told her. "They don't like mom's kitchen." Emma blinked slowly. "I promise," he said. His eyes flickered to the blade. "Ma, I promise. It's just Snow and David."

The sword disappeared and Regina and Henry let out identical gusts of relief. Emma nodded and smiled but Regina saw the frantic nature of her breathing and she told Henry to go and make sure the two idiots weren't destroying her home.

When he was gone, she took Emma by the hand and led her into the bathroom. Emma almost collapsed twice. She looked down at herself in dismay – never in her life had she ever been this weak. Muscle had clearly deteriorated and her ribs were more prominent than they had been in years. Her hair, when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, was lank and she looked gaunt and hollow. She looked at Regina, horrified.

"Perhaps I could call your mother to assist you," the woman suggested.

Emma shook her head violently. "No!" She winced at the harsh tone. "I mean, just –" She folded her hands over her stomach and averted her eyes.

Regina cleared her throat. "If you are worried about the scars, I am afraid your mother has already seen them. You were somewhat naked," she supplied helpfully.

Emma groaned. "Somewhat? Or entirely?"

Regina shifted in place. "Entirely."

Emma forced a wicked grin that she didn't feel. "You were making out with me while I was unconscious _and_ naked? Naughty."

Regina sighed. "You, my—" she cut herself off. "You are immature, Emma," she scolded. "I gave you clothes." She waved her hand to indicate the fully clothed Emma. "And," she added, "you were merely sleeping when I kissed you." If she stumbled over the word 'kissed' – she did – Emma made no comment.

They turned to the shower. "I'm going to, um," Emma nodded to it. "So, um…"

"Do you require assistance?" Regina asked. She didn't make eye contact, instead peering, apparently fascinated, at the walls of the bathroom.

Emma wanted to say yes. She really did. The mayor was gorgeous and Emma wanted nothing more than to pounce on her and take her—and to push her underneath the stream of the shower and mess up that perfect hair. Though she suspected that magic was used to make it so perfect and, if so, she wondered exactly how much it could resist. But all of that, all of Regina's gorgeousness and perfection, that was precisely why she shook her head no. She felt disgusting and weak and knew that emaciated wasn't exactly the most attractive look.

"Nah," she croaked. "I'm good."

Regina just nodded. "Very well. Here," she summoned a towel. "Use it. Don't you dare drip all over my bathroom. I will leave clean clothes in your room." Regina strode out of the bath and Emma locked the door behind her. She sagged against the door. She already felt exhausted and her legs were trembling. It was going to be a very long day.

She managed to strip and then remained upright for most of her shower. It was only when she bent over to pick up the razor she had dropped that a wave of dizziness overcame her and she slammed her shoulder painfully into the wall when she staggered. Bottles of shampoo and conditioner fell – loudly – and she winced at both the noise and at each separate impact point of the hard plastic on her skin.

A little click alerted Emma to Regina's presence. She sat down in the bath and covered herself up, but there was no need. Regina held out an overly large and extraordinarily fluffy towel with her eyes closed. Emma sent her a relieved smile – which went unnoticed – and clambered ungainly out of the bath. She stepping into Regina's arms and let her wrap the towel around her body.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"Yes, well," Regina began, intent on dismissing the thanks. But instead she found herself warmly forming a reply. "You're very welcome." Regina brought her arm around Emma's back for support and led her back into her room. "Come now, your mother is frantic with worry. She wants to fill you with food until you can't breathe."

Emma's stomach gave an answering grumble that was so incredibly loud that even Regina looked impressed. Emma blushed. "That sounds good," she admitted. They entered the bedroom and Emma looked over the clothes that had been laid out for her. It was just a simple jeans and a shirt but Emma was fairly sure that she wouldn't be able to manage even that, she felt so weak. "Could you help me?" Regina raised a brow. "I mean, like, magic them onto me sort of thing. Not, like, _dress me_ dress me," she muttered. Awkward.

Regina shook her head. "You must do things for yourself in order to recover. For now, it is dressing yourself and eating excessive amounts of food. Later, it will be back to those early morning jogs and eating excessive amounts of junk food as you are so fond of doing."

Emma laughed. "I _knew_ you'd been watching me!" she crowed. Regina flushed when she realised what she'd said. "It was you that always made the road control people put up detour signs, wasn't it?" she accused lightly. Regina's lips tightened. She was saying nothing. "And besides, why were you up at five?"

"I'm always awake early, Miss Swan."

"You liked to watch me, didn't you?" Emma waggled her eyebrows at the woman.

Regina just turned on her heel and strode out. With a flick of her hand, she sent Emma's shirt flying into the blonde's face. She exited as Emma spluttered and pulled the offending garment from her face.

As Regina descended the steps into the living room, she tried her best to contain the annoyance she felt. She _did_ try to ignore the empty dishes that sat on her dining table. The crooked cushions in her living room were nothing – she could live with that. But each little detail that she saw, everything that was out of place or missing, every piece of rubbish that was just lying there, added to her frustration. By the time she came to the kitchen, she was angry. And then she saw the mess that Snow and David were making in the kitchen. She breathed slowly, trying to calm herself, and made to speak. But then the pancake batter dripped and one pancake became mysteriously stuck to the room and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Enough," she snapped. "You!" She turned on Snow. "Get out." She spun to face David. "And you—" He was inching toward the exit and she shook her head. Her hand flung toward a cupboard which opened. "You will take the rubbish out." His face fell. And well it should, because they had used most, if not all, of the groceries in Regina's house and the bin was overflowing with rubbish.

A pounding started up behind Regina's eyes and, when David raced out juggling bags of trash, she piled dishes into the sink and filled it with hot soapy water.

"It's not that bad, Regina," Snow said soothingly. All Regina could hear, however, was the woman's ever-patronizing tone. Regina turned and snarled at her.

"Not that bad?" she hissed. "It's bad and that is enough. You've been in my home for three weeks, Snow White, which is three weeks longer than I would have liked." She stalked towards the younger woman, furious. "You have _slept_ in my bed, _showered_ in my bathroom, and _cooked_ in my kitchen. You have used _my_ things—and what have you given in return?"

"You haven't been arrested for your crimes, Regina. For that you should be thankful."

"Thankful?" Regina growled. "Does thankful mean I should open my home to scum like you?" She inched even closer and lowered her voice until Snow was straining to hear the words she spoke. It was almost as if Regina were speaking to herself. "Do you know what you should be thankful for, Snow?" Her hand came up and her magic flashed. She squeezed and her magic mimicked her movement around Snow's neck, just short of throttling.

Snow's eyes widened. Her hands came up to run over her neck but there was nothing there to grip, to hold, to tear away the pressure that threatened her windpipe. Her eyes darted to the doorway of the kitchen. "Em-ma," she gasped. Regina faltered and turned. Emma was standing in the doorway. Well, half-standing, half-leaning against the wall to hold herself up. Regina lowered her hand, ending her hold on Snow, and turned away from both of them. She moved to the sink.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly to Emma. She looked over her shoulder. Emma shrugged.

"Don't be." She sucked her bottom lip thoughtfully into her mouth and let it go immediately. "I mean, sure, refrain from strangling family in the future but I heard enough to know that Snow was basically asking for it."

Regina and Snow gaped at Emma. "What?"

"She tried to _kill_ me!" Snow barked, her voice a little wispy from the chokehold.

"Nah," Emma denied, her eyes cold. "It was just a friendly love strangling." She grinned at the confused witch. "Besides – messing up her house? That's a big no-no." Emma's eyes wandered around the kitchen. The pancake fell with a sticky _flop_ to the counter. Emma grimaced. "Seriously? Okay, Snow, get out. I want to talk to Regina alone."

Snow shook her head slowly, disappointed, at her daughter but obediently left. No doubt she was going to find her husband and complain about Regina's corruption of their baby.

"Regina?" Emma walked forward slowly. She trailed a hand on the counter, just to reassure herself that there was something she could brace herself on if she fell.

"I'm sorry," Regina said again, into the sink this time. "I shouldn't have done that."

Emma coaxed her to face her. She pondered her next action for a moment but eventually did tuck a crooked finger under Regina's chin and bring it up so they were eye to eye. "You probably shouldn't have," Emma agreed. "But – bonus – at least you know that. And next time, you won't do it." Regina didn't look convinced. "And if you do, then I'll be right here." She planted her feet firmly in front of Regina. "And I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you. Or, you know, other people I guess," she said flippantly.

Regina chuckled. "You're crazy."

"Crazy for you," Emma shot back. Regina's eyes widened. "Oh, er…should I not have said that?" She moved to step away but Regina grabbed her shirt and didn't let her move. "I thought it would be okay," she began to ramble, "because, you know, you kissed me and I woke up and I mean, that _means_ something, right? Because if it doesn't that's fine too I guess—"

"It means that I'm crazy too," she told Emma fondly.

The blonde grinned. She lowered her head until their foreheads were pressed together. "You know what?" she whispered. "If Snow and David piss you off, you can always do this."

"Do what?"

"This." Emma brought her hand up to brush Regina's cheek lightly. Then she planted a purposefully sloppy kiss on Regina's lips, eliciting a yelp from the brunette. She shoved her away lightly, but steadied Emma so she didn't fall and hurt herself. Emma pouted.

Regina looked the woman up and down and smirked. "Yes," she purred. "That might just have to do." Her eyes glittered wickedly. "Shall we give it a proper try?" she asked Emma quietly, noting that both Snow and Charming were making their way back into the kitchen. She wound her hand around the back of Emma's neck and impatiently pulled her down.

Emma resisted for a moment, taking the time to peck her on the tip of her nose, and then fell happily into the kiss. They actually, quite legitimately, forgot about Emma's parents as their mouths moved together. Only when Emma tried to deepen the kiss, swiping her tongue across the seam of Regina's lips, did someone clear their throat.

Emma pulled back to frown at that someone – her father – but stopped when she noted that her parents reactions were not what she – they – had anticipated. David had politely averted his eyes from the amorous couple but Snow actually allowed herself a small 'aww' at the sight. Regina and Emma exchanged confused glances.

Only one reaction was as expected. Henry, from behind Snow and David, wrinkled his nose. "Ew," he stated quite clearly and loudly and walked in between his mothers to get a bowl, forcing them to separate.

Emma chuckled and grabbed him, pressing a loud kiss to his cheek. He cried out and stuck his tongue out in disgust, glowering at Emma. "Ew!" he said again. "Emma – don't! That's so gross."

Regina smirked. "Yes, Emma. What were you thinking? That's so _gross_." She ran her tongue over her bottom lip and reached up to swipe her own smudged lipstick from pale lips. Emma narrowed her eyes playfully at the woman and shook her head.

"Oh shut up." She then turned to her parents, who hovered on the outside of the family. "Got something you want to say?" she prompted them.

"Actually, we do. We wanted to apologise to Regina." David bowed slightly to the dark woman. "And to thank her for the use of her home."

Regina would never gape in surprise in front of a peasant – as, indeed, that was what David was – but by god she wanted to. Luckily, she had Emma to do that for her.

Emma gaped in surprise. "What?"

"It was very gracious of you to allow us to stay here while our daughter recovered," he continued. He bowed again. "If there is any way that we can repay you, just name it." He then stepped aside to let Snow take over.

She swallowed and forced a smile. Emma's face hardened – if this apology was anything less than genuine, Emma was going to kick her out of the house. But, after a moment, Snow's smile became smaller but infinitely more kind. She bowed her head. "We would like to apologise for the mess," she said. "_I_ would like to apologise for the mess," she amended almost instantly. She waved her hand at their surroundings. "I know that it was rude. I didn't see it at the time – I was just so excited that Emma was awake and—" David nudged her and she cut herself off, shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make excuses. What I _meant_ to say is that David and I were wondering, Regina, if you would like to take Henry and Emma to Granny's for breakfast and allow us to clean while you are gone."

Regina pursed her lips. Henry's bowl – previously full of cereal and now completely empty, having eaten it as he watched the incredibly strange sight before him – clattered to the countertop. He nodded very quickly. Regina looked at Emma, who nodded as well, widening her eyes pleadingly.

"Very well. But when I return the kitchen should be spotless." Snow nodded. Emma took Regina's arm and began to tug her out of the house. Henry joined her and took Regina's other arm. "And the beds must be made. And I would like the floors vacuumed." David and Snow just nodded again. "And the living room should be as it was before and-"

Emma groaned. "_Regina_. I am hungry. Let's go." She shoved the woman out the door and pointed her index finger at her parents. "Do not stuff this up or she will kill you," she warned.

Snow nodded. "We know," she said with a smile.

"Alright then." Emma's shoulders unwound a little and she offered them a brief flickering smile. "It's really cool that you're doing this," she said quietly.

"It's true love," David said with a shrug. "We might not like who you found it with but we do like that you've found it." He looked out the door, over Emma's shoulder, at Regina who was talking animatedly with Henry. He frowned thoughtfully. "And this morning…she's changed," he admitted. "The old Regina, the woman we called the Evil Queen, she wouldn't have hesitated to kill us. She would never have let us into her home. And she wouldn't have loved you or loved her son." David slung an arm around his wife's shoulders and Snow beamed across to Emma. "I think it's safer if we just call her Regina from now on, instead of the Evil Queen."

"It's in the past," Snow agreed.

"That's awfully forgiving of you," Regina drawled. She had crept up behind Emma as David spoke.

Snow smiled across at the woman tentatively. "We always have been," she reminded Regina.

"Yes." The mayor's dark eyes examined her former enemies and she nodded her head. "You'll have to excuse us. We have somewhere else to be, and you have some cleaning to do." And with that, Regina took Emma's hand and dragged her out to the car.

**One final short chapter, my lovelies, and then we are through. **

**I hate to finish, to draw the curtain, to cut short these lives however and so I am issuing a proposition. I love my SwanQueen and I am completely intent on writing more about the two. Maybe a new story, maybe a continuation of this one. I already have some stuff for these two – just a one shot – that I'd like to write but if you have any scenarios that you would like to see this particular version of our favourite couple in, I would love to write it. Just write in the review box or send me a private message, tell me what you want to read, tell me if you want to be acknowledged for the idea, and I will get right on it. This has been so much fun and I've enjoyed every minute of writing this story. All of your reviews have been excellent and very much appreciated. On with the story then! And happy reading, readers :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Green Looks Good On You: Chapter Twenty Five**

**I don't own Once Upon A Time.**

**Please enjoy (this incredibly fluffy last chapter). **

Word travelled quickly around town. Storybrooke was a small town and everyone had everyone else's number – and, if they didn't, someone they spoke to most certainly would. And so it was that when Regina entered Granny's that morning, not a single person glared at her or threatened her or eyed their implements to see if they were sharp enough to attack with. There were still the occasional suspicious glances, but even they were fewer and farther between.

Regina felt a weight lift from her shoulders when she saw the aggression and fear was being kept in check.

"Hmm," Emma grumbled. "They can't be a little less obvious, can they?" Regina shot her a surprised glance.

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly, loath to draw attention to them when she was, for the first time ever, successfully ducking under the radar.

"I _mean_, I wasn't expecting them to applaud you when we walked in or bake you a cake or anything but they could at least stop glaring at you."

It occurred to Regina that Emma had never accompanied her anywhere since she had broken the curse. "Emma," Regina chided, taking her hand. "This is more than I was expecting."

"Yeah, well, it's less than you deserve," she said grumpily. Henry nodded his agreement, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh come now. Don't be children." Regina ignored Henry's amused grin. "You know I cursed all of them. The fact that I'm not being run out of town with fire and pitchfork is good enough."

Emma and Henry shook their heads. In this, like many things, they were agreed. Regina deserved better. Emma crouched next to her son when he tugged her down and she nodded along thoughtfully as he whispered in her ear. He had cupped his hands around his mouth so that only his blonde mother could hear the hushed words – and so that Regina couldn't read his lips, a skill she was secretly quite talented at.

"Are you quite finished with your little secret?" Regina huffed. "Miss Lucas is prepared to take our orders.

Emma stood slowly. Inconspicuously, Regina supported her, moving a little closer and letting Emma rest on her for a moment to catch her breath. She saw the frustration in Emma's eyes and was content to just let her be for now, though she would certainly talk to her later. If she wanted to.

"Yeah, we're ready."

"Cool. Come on guys, there's a booth free now if you want to sit-" Ruby was interrupted as Henry sprinted to the booth, claiming it loudly as theirs and eyeing the other patrons suspiciously.

"No running!" Emma and Regina both said. Ruby grinned when her new favourite couple glared at each other, remembered that they were a team, and then smiled at the other.

"What can I get for you guys?" the waitress asked. Henry rambled off their orders for them quickly, finishing with a wide grin and a please and thank you. Ruby kept up with ease, hardly needing to write down the order. "Got it. Cocoa, Emma? On the house." Emma pondered for a moment and drew the moment out longer and longer until Ruby sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, you can have extra cream."

"You've twisted my arm, Ruby," Emma said with mock-reluctance. "I suppose I can stomach a cocoa."

"Don't make me force you," Ruby retorted flatly.

"No, no, if you insist." Emma grinned and turned to her son. "Cocoa for you too, kid?" He nodded and Ruby jotted it down. They all turned to Regina who pulled down the menu that was hiding her face. Emma laid a gentle hand on the woman's wrist and lowered the menu entirely. Regina stiffened as she became more exposed but, when no one attempted to murder her or shout accusations and the only reaction was the minute tightening of the hand on her arm and the reassuring brush of Emma's thumb over her pulse, Regina relaxed.

"Cocoa, Madame Mayor?" Ruby inquired. She too had seen Regina's nerves and she liked her well enough now that she was happy to help Emma and get the woman to relax. It might have been easier with a nip of a stronger type of liquid, but cocoa would have to do.

"It's Regina, dear." Emma flinched and it was Regina's turn to comfort her. She turned her hand and manoeuvered Emma so they were holding hands, moving their joined hands below the table. She gave the blonde an apology squeeze. She'd forgotten. "And yes, why not?"

"Alrighty then. Your usuals and three cocoas coming right up," Ruby said with a broad smile. She slipped her notebook into her apron. "It's good to have you guys back," she said in a softer voice. "We missed you."

Regina nodded her thanks. She was mildly surprised by the werewolf's inclusion of her in the statement but not wholly. After all, she had brought Regina lunch and the girl had always been friendly – no doubt understanding the feeling of being out of control, of hurting others and knowing there was no path to redemption but only a continuation, an attempt nonetheless.

Their meals were delicious and they remained undisturbed for the majority of it. Just as Henry was loudly scraping clean his plate, and his mothers were scolding him quietly, the seven dwarves shuffled into a line away from the family's table and removed their hats. A quiet hush fell over the diner.

Granny paused her wiping. Ruby stopped her ordering. All knives and forks and spoons halted in their scooping and cutting and scraping. All eyes turned to the dwarves and their target.

Led by Leroy, the dwarves inched closer to the table. They nodded in deference to Emma, not quite a bow but more than a nod, and smiled.

"Emma, we're real pleased to see you again," Leroy said gruffly. A chorus of six nods and agreements followed. There was a pause. "That's all we really wanted to say, sister." Another pause and then, after he cleared his throat, Leroy managed a stiff nod in Regina's direction. "Madame Mayor," he said, his voice clear of anything other than polite distance.

He shuffled off then, smashing his hat back on his head, and exited Granny's with a wave to Ruby and Granny. Six mostly identical "Madame Mayors" and deferential head bobs followed. One of them was interrupted by a sneeze, for which an apology was muttered.

Regina's eyes were wide with shock and Emma was grinning like a madman. She and Henry high-fived. The mayor shook herself out of her shock and narrowed her eyes at her son and her Emma suspiciously.

"Whoa, missy." Emma held up her hands in surrender. "Don't point those eyes at me like that."

"Did you make them do that?" Regina demanded of Emma.

"Oh yeah, because I really had time to organise something like that," Emma said while she rolled her eyes. "Hell no I didn't. That was awesome." Henry echoed her sentiment with a loud 'awesome!' and Emma high-fived him again. Their excitement could not be contained. Emma turned back to Regina. "I really didn't plan anything," she assured a still suspicious Regina. "Oh hey, I guess we don't even need Stage One anymore, do we kid?" Emma asked Henry, who widened his eyes innocently and pretended he wasn't gorging on Emma's fries. He swallowed and grinned.

"Stage One is complete," he confirmed. "Should we move onto Stage Two?"

"Nah, I'm pretty tired. I say we just finish up here, go and take a nap, and then start Stage Two another day."

He nodded and yawned. "I'm tired too." He closed his eyes sleepily before frowning up, eyes bleary, at Emma. "You've been sleeping for ages. You shouldn't be tired."

"Don't tell me what to do," Emma replied, scrunching her face up. Henry giggled at her childish reply and Emma poked her tongue out at her son. Regina interrupted.

"What on earth are the two of you plotting?" she inquired.

"Aw come on, Regina. Don't call it plotting. That makes it sound so evil." Emma's eyes brightened. "We call it super-awesome-planning." Henry nodded, eyes still closed. "But nothing much. Don't even worry about it." Henry held up his hand like he was in school and asking a question. Emma called on him. "Yes, Henry?"

"Can I tell her?"

"Do you want to?"

"Yes," he said with absolute certainty.

Emma leant back in the booth, folding her hands over a pleasantly and completely stuffed belly. "Well then sure, kid. It's your plan."

Henry yawned. "It's Operation Happy Ending," he said. "It's for our happy ending," he supplied helpfully.

"That's not a particularly secret secret-code name," Regina said.

Her son shrugged. "That's because it's not a secret. We want everyone to know about it because there's no way that it's not going to happen." He opened one eye and smiled softly at Regina. "I promised you'd get a happy ending, mom. I'm not gonna let anyone stop us."

Regina tilted her head to the side. "That's very sweet, but—"

"Nope." Emma stuck her fingers in her ears. Henry quickly did the same. "We're not listening," she said only slightly too loudly. "You're getting your happy ending and that's that."

Regina sighed. "Children. I'm surrounded by children," she bemoaned.

Emma grinned wickedly. She lent in and lowered her voice. "I'm no child, Regina. And I'll prove it to you sometime." She winked. Regina blushed and Emma found the colour so appealing that she kissed the woman's cheek lightly.

"Lame, Emma!" Ruby called from way across the diner. "Claim your woman properly!" she demanded.

Emma quirked her brows at her Regina, asking if it was alright. The woman sighed and rolled her eyes. "Henry, cover your eyes." Henry lifted a heavy hand and laid it over his face. His eyes had already been closed but he didn't want to see something he couldn't unsee. Emma grinned and lent in. Regina smirked a little – no only did she get a kiss, but she got to show all of these people exactly who Emma belonged to now.

Ruby whooped loudly at the kiss – it was everything a kiss should be: passionate, hot, sweet, soft and tender, all at once. Their lips slid softly together and Emma caged Regina in with her arms, one wrapped around the shoulder, the other out in front of them and palm flat against the wall of the booth. She twisted a little and tilted her head to gain better access to Regina, who swallowed a moan (she didn't want Henry hearing that) and let herself be pressed against the red seat. Her hands came up to pull Emma closer, closer, but it wasn't close enough.

Henry sighed very loudly. "Are you guys done yet?" His words caused Emma to pull back and laugh. Collectively, an enormous sigh was released. More than one of the diners' occupants witnessed the kiss (all of them did, actually) and found themselves smiling despite their dislike of Regina. How could the woman be _truly_ evil if Emma quite obviously loved her? Some believed their Saviour was under a spell or love potion; others simply accepted it as insanity – but an insanity that tempered Regina – and were content to let them be. And a very, very few recognised true love in one of the purest forms that had existed and knew very intimately how it could change a person and force them to be exactly who their soul, and the soul of their partner, demanded them to be.

Gold turned away from the family with a little smile. He had witnessed the kiss from outside the diner and he stumped away, his cane thumping rhythmically on the pavement with every step. He considered buying some flowers for his Belle. But not from her father.

Henry stole a few more fries from Emma's plate, no longer attempting to be sneaky. She nudged the plate closer to him. Regina offered him her salad and he plucked at a few leaves to appease her. He liked the happy glint in his mom's eyes. He liked the broad grin on Emma's face. He liked that Operation Happy Ending was starting and he knew without a doubt that it would be a success.

Granny liked that no one was starting a riot.

**This was the very last chapter of Green Looks Good On You. I hope you all enjoyed the ride. Please leave a comment below if you did – if you didn't, I guess you can leave one as well (I don't discriminate) – and tell me what you liked.**

**As I mentioned in the author's note last chapter, I am hoping to write a sequel of sorts to this story. I would like to publish a series of one shots about this AU Emma and Regina and Henry and, while I have a couple of ideas, I would love to get some from you. This is the easy part: give me anything. Do you want to see a family dinner or Christmas or birthday? Do you want to see an angry Emma? Or medicated Regina? Give me anything, anything at all, and I'll see what I can do. When you give me an idea, I will try and write it to the best of my abilities and I will acknowledge you in the chapter. **

**In order to see these stories, keep checking what I've posted. (This might be easier if you follow me as an author as I know a few of you have done.)**

**I have loved writing this story and hearing back from you guys. Thank you so much for all of the support. Have a wonderful day and many more to come! Happy reading, readers :)**

**Added (29****th**** July): I have posted a semi-sequel! It's a series of one shots called "Operation Happy Ending" and I'd love for you all to read and review. Feel free to send me scenarios you would like to see/read and I will do my best to make sure that they are fulfilled to the best of my ability. Thanks so much for all the fun. Happy reading, readers :)**


End file.
